Um sonho inesperado
by Amabile20
Summary: Às vezes queremos tanto algo ou alguém mas não conseguimos admitir, e por ironia um sonho pode nos despertar para a realidade. O que acontece quando Jane tem um sonho inesperado? Como ela reagirá? (Isso seria uma one-shot, mas vai depender da reação de vocês diante desse projeto inicial) Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

_Passos fortes, provavelmente alguém de salto alto, o bullpen está vazio, Korsak e Frost já saíram para beber algo depois do trabalho mas eu continuo aqui, ignorando a dor de cabeça que me persegue enquanto termino os relatórios._

_Mais passos, cada vez mais perto, finalmente levanto a minha cabeça e olho por cima da tela do computador e a vejo, sim, lá está Maura com seu vestido verde água incrivelmente impecável._

_O cabelo caindo perfeitamente sobre os ombros e rapidamente reconheço o barulho dos passo sendo dela, pois os saltos que ela usa produzem o mesmo som ao entrar em contato com o chão._

_Não sei ao certo em que momento acontece, mas percebo meu coração batendo mais forte e mais rápido também._

_Por quê estou me sentindo assim? É apenas Maura!_

_Ela deve estar aqui para me perguntar porque eu ainda não fui pra casa, ou porque não a chamei para beber algo antes de irmos embora._

_Isso é perfeitamente normal, somos amigas e ela se preocupa comigo, assim como eu me preocupo com ela._

_Então por quê algo no olhar que ela está me dando diz que ela quer mais do que conversar?_

_Eu não sei o que é, mas algo está diferente, ela parece determinada, decidida e surpreendentemente sexy._

_Ok Jane, agora você está sendo ridícula!_

_Como posso estar vendo minha melhor amiga desse jeito?_

_Quando foi que isso aconteceu?_

_Mas antes de obter minhas respostas eu a vejo puxar uma cadeira e se sentar ao meu lado._

_Alguns segundos de silêncio que ela rompe com palavras inesperadas:_

– _Eu não posso mais ignorar isso Jane._

– _Ignorar o que?_

– _Nós._

– _Eu não estou entendendo._

– _Eu quero fazer isso, mas preciso saber que você também quer._

– _Fazer o que Maura?_

– _Tem certeza de que não faz a mínima ideia do que eu estou falando? - ela se inclina na minha direção._

– _Não, eu só gosto de ficar fingindo que não sei._

– _Sempre se escondendo atrás do seu sarcasmo... Pena que não funciona mais comigo, você não pode mais usá-lo pra se esconder de mim querida. - ela está mais perto agora._

– _Certo, agora você está me assustando. O que está acontecendo? Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha?_

– _Não._

– _Então o que está fazendo aqui?_

– _Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta._

– _É, mas eu fiz primeiro._

_Ela suspirou e se afastou por um breve momento._

– _Eu vim ver você._

– _Por quê?_

– _Somos amigas, acho que tenho esse direito, estou certa?_

– _Sim, mas, você parece diferente._

– _Como?_

– _Eu não sei, de algum jeito. Mas não importa, eu já vou pra casa, só preciso terminar esse último relatório e acompanho você._

– _Grandes planos pra essa noite detetive?_

"_Detetive?" Mas o que há de errado com você Maura?_

– _Na verdade não, já que está tarde e não sobrou muito tempo._

– _Oh isso não é desculpa, ainda podemos nos divertir!_

– _Ah é? Posso saber como?_

– _Realmente não faz a menor ideia não é?_

– _Não mesmo._

– _Olha Jane, pra uma detetive até que você demora pra entender as coisas._

– _Oh puxa, obrigada! Sério, você veio até aqui pra me insultar? - eu pergunto fingindo estar chateada._

– _Eu tinha outros planos, mas como já disse, preciso saber se você concorda._

– _E pra concordar eu tenho que saber do que se trata, mas até agora você não disse coisa com coisa Maura._

– _Vou fazer melhor, vou te mostrar!_

_E com isso ela levanta e estende a mão para mim, eu acho que é apenas mais uma das tentativas dela de parecer descontraída, e resolvo cooperar cedendo minha mão, para então me sentir sendo puxada com força pra cima._

_Mal tenho tempo para me recuperar da surpresa e algo ainda mais inesperado acontece._

_O rosto de Maura está perto do meu, quero dizer, realmente perto, de um jeito que nunca esteve antes._

_Eu posso sentir a respiração dela na minha pele, fico parada, as palavras não saem, eu a vejo fechar os olhos e sussurrar:_

– _Então, ainda não consegue entender o que eu quero?_

– _Um remédio? Porque você parece estar meio fora de si, e embora eu já esteja meio acostumada, hoje parece ainda pior._

– _Muito engraçado, mas não deu certo, você não conseguiu cortar o clima._

– _Que clima?_

_Eu não teria perguntado se soubesse o que ela faria depois._

_Senti os braços dela envolverem minha cintura me puxando para ainda mais perto, agora nosso corpos estavam colados, não havia mais o mínimo espaço entre nós._

– _Esse! E não finja que não está sentindo o mesmo que eu, porque eu sei que está. Não negue Jane, estou cansada de fugir disso e você também. Embora se esforce um pouco mais do que eu pra continuar com essa farsa._

– _Que farsa?_

– _Você não sente isso? - sussurrou no meu ouvido provocando um arrepio que eu não esperava – Porque eu sinto, eu vejo sua pele reagir ao meu toque assim como a minha reage ao seu. Chega de se esconder. Você também sente não é? - um último sussurro seguido por um leve beijo molhado no meu pescoço._

_Eu quero me afastar, quero perguntar o que está acontecendo e porque ela está dizendo essas coisas para mim._

_Sei que devo gritar e reagir com raiva pelo menos até que tudo esteja explicado, mas algo acontece e minha boca não obedece minha cabeça, dizendo algo que eu temo ter vindo do meu coração:_

– _Sim, eu sinto._

_E então ela se recompõe e me olha nos olhos, eu posso ver um brilho diferente neles, quase como desejo. Sim, é definitivamente desejo._

_Maura está me olhando assim e eu não consigo fazer nada que não seja admirá-la._

_Os lábios, a pele branca e macia que ainda sinto sobre a minha mão já que ela não desfez nosso contato inicial._

_Ela sorri e se inclina pressionando os lábios contra os meus._

_Eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, então por quê estou simplesmente parada e deixando acontecer?_

_Mas mais do que isso, eu estou reagindo, puxando-a para mais perto e esquecendo onde estamos e os motivos que nos levaram até ali._

_Eu não penso em mais nada a não ser no calor do corpo dela tão firmemente colado ao meu._

_Sei que deveria parar imediatamente com isso, pois certamente me arrependeria mais tarde, afinal Maura e eu somos amigas há anos, não quero e nem vou estragar isso por algo desse tipo._

_Só não entendo porque não consigo obedecer minha consciência e romper aquele contato._

_Por quê isso parece tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tão desesperadamente bom?_

_Eu não sei, mas me encontro de repente em uma mistura de sabores, nossas línguas dançando uma com a outra, meus lábios prendendo os dela delicadamente para depois aprofundar ainda mais o beijo._

_Em algum momento anseio por ar e me afasto ainda com os olhos fechados, eu tenho medo do que posso encarar se os abrir._

_Após alguns segundos, crio coragem e me deparo com Maura ainda em frente a mim, me observando. E quando nossos olhos se encontram ela sorri abertamente._

_Eu tento parecer irritada mas não consigo controlar os músculos do meu rosto que se contorcem para formar um sorriso também._

_Meu coração bate de um jeito inusitado, eu sei que não é certo e nem normal sentir isso por ela, mas não consigo me sentir culpada ao ver que ela não demonstra arrependimento._

_Espere, o que estou dizendo? Há muito em jogo. Nossa amizade!_

_Eu tenho que parar com isso, agora!_

– _Maura, eu..._

– _Shhhh, não diga nada. Vai estragar isso._

– _Sim e talvez eu precise, porque o que aconteceu foi..._

– _Ótimo Jane! Foi ótimo._

– _É, mas ainda sim eu acho que..._

– _Ei não se preocupe, eu não me arrependo, até acho que demorou._

– _Como assim demorou?_

– _Nós duas sabemos como nos sentíamos, eu só decidi dar o primeiro passo. Nada demais._

– _Como nada? Somos amigas Maura, e amigas não se beijam e depois fingem que está tudo bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

– _E quem disse que eu quero fingir algo?_

– _Não quer?_

– _Não._

– _Certo, agora eu estou realmente confusa._

– _É simples, encare isso como uma nova fase._

– _Como assim?_

– _Pra nós duas. Um novo nível ao nosso relacionamento._

– _Relacionamento?_

– _Não finja que não me entende. Porque sinceramente eu não acredito que depois desse beijo você esteja tão perdida assim._

– _Você ficou maluca? Está sugerindo que... Nós duas... - eu não conseguia terminar a frase._

– _Isso mesmo. Por quê você faz parecer tão absurdo?_

– _Não sei, talvez porque seja!_

– _Eu não vejo assim, acho que podemos muito bem adicionar alguns benefícios sem comprometer o que já temos._

– _Você está falando de..._

– _Sim Jane, estou falando de sexo._

– _Oh meu Deus! Eu tenho a minha confirmação, você está mesmo maluca!_

– _Pelo contrário, acho que eu nunca estive tão certa sobre algo em toda a minha vida._

– _E tinha que ser sobre algo tão impossível?_

– _Vamos, nós duas sabemos que não é nada impossível, depois do que houve aqui, depois de você admitir que sente o mesmo que eu... Impossível, tem certeza?_

_Fiquei sem defesas, não podia negar as palavras que disse, não podia mentir dizendo que ela ouviu errado quando eu confirmei meus sentimentos._

_Droga! O que eu faço agora?_

_Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos ela continuou:_

– _Se acalme, eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo, isso é novo pra mim também, não pense que foi fácil decidir vir até aqui e fazer isso. Eu só cansei de esperar, e então resolvi agir. Simples assim._

– _Não é nada simples._

– _Não é se você não quiser que seja, e eu estou cansada de complicar. - se aproximou novamente – O que me diz? Está disposta a arriscar?_

_Eu estou? Oh, para o meu desespero eu estou!_

_Se isso significa poder sentir os lábios dela nos meus de novo, sim eu estou!_

– _Acho que eu posso dizer que... Sim._

_Outro sorriso, e ela está pressionando o corpo contra o meu outra vez, para logo depois unir nossos lábios em outro tipo de dança mais agitada e intensa. _

_Estamos nós mais uma vez, e eu espero francamente que haja muitas outras._

_Eu ouço um barulho, parece uma música, eu conheço essa música, é..._

O som do meu despertador, a velha música de sempre me acordando fazendo com que eu olhe pra ele e veja que são exatamente 07:00 horas da manhã.

O sol invadiu o meu quarto através da cortina que cobria a janela.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos e então me dei conta: foi apenas um sonho.

Mas não um sonho qualquer, eu sonhei com Maura.

Maura e eu sozinhas no bullpen, aos beijos.

Por quê?

Como isso aconteceu?

Qual o motivo de sonhar algo tão estranho com a minha melhor amiga?

Não fazia o menor sentido!

Eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, precisava me arrumar e ir trabalhar, minha cabeça estava muito confusa com esse sonho, mas eu sabia que podia pensar sobre isso depois.

Já havia lidado com situações muito piores e essa não era nem de longe a mais difícil, afinal, foi um sonho, não significava nada.

Certo?

Ok, já chega, precisava de um banho frio para esclarecer meus pensamentos.

Tudo aconteceu como sempre, eu tomei banho, troquei de roupa e comi algo rapidamente.

Peguei minha arma, distintivo, chaves do carro, celular e estava pronta.

O caminho até o prédio foi tranquilo, o trânsito estava igual o de todos os dias.

Eu estacionei meu carro em frente a entrada do prédio, peguei meu celular e me deparei com uma nova mensagem, de Maura:

**Hey! Bom dia! Você provavelmente já está a caminho do trabalho, só queria dizer que adorei a noite de ontem. Eu realmente precisava me distrair. Obrigada.**

**Vejo você daqui a pouco!**

**Maura.**

Liberei um suspiro, sim eu me lembrava da noite de ontem.

Maura havia tido um dia estressante e eu me ofereci para fazer companhia a ela enquanto bebíamos algo. Conversamos e rimos, fique feliz em ajudá-la a esquecer os problemas.

Talvez mesmo depois desse sonho eu consiga seguir em frente e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ela não precisava saber de nada disso, e eu certamente não sentiria a menor necessidade de contar, agiria como sempre, nada mudaria.

Entrei no prédio e dei alguns passos confiantes antes de ser interrompida por uma voz, sim, a única voz capaz de me despertar da minha falsa sensação de segurança.

– Jane! - me virei e senti como se tudo voltasse à tona – Bom dia! - ela sorriu.

Eu me lembrava daquele sorriso, mas de outro modo agora.

Engoli em seco, minha respiração se atrapalhou no ritmo.

Eu não conseguia formar uma palavra sequer, não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que eu não via mais nada na minha frente a não ser ela.

Usava uma roupa diferente da do meu sonho, vestia uma saia preta com uma blusa de seda branca e seus indispensáveis saltos altos.

O cabelo porém estava solto, assim como eu tinha imaginado.

De repente eu passei a comparar tudo com o antes e o agora.

Eu olhei nos olhos dela e me lembrei de como eles me fitavam cheio de desejo e paixão.

Olhei os lábios e pude sentir o toque deles nos meus, por um momento acreditando que havia sido real.

Os fios loiros do cabelo que agora brilhavam com o sol... Eu ainda podia senti-los na minha pele enquanto nos beijávamos.

Foi então que eu me descobri incrivelmente enganada, eu não poderia fingir que estava tudo bem. Porque não estava.

Eu tinha de fato sonhado com Maura, e um sonho nada convencional.

E para piorar a situação eu me peguei desejando ardentemente que não fosse um sonho, naquele momento me assustei com a vontade inesperada de que tivesse sido real, ou de que não tivesse acordado, para poder desfrutar daquele momento um poucos mais, antes de me deparar com a realidade de um mundo onde éramos apenas boas amigas.

Um mundo onde eu não podia me permitir sentir aquilo de verdade.

Um mundo onde eu não estaria disposta a arriscar.

– Jane! - ela repetiu ao notar que eu não reagia – Você está bem? - deu alguns passos na minha direção.

Eu me esquivei, não conseguia tê-la tão perto, ainda não, ou talvez não mais.

– Sim... Eu estou bem, só preciso subir, tenho que resolver umas coisas.

– Certo, eu vou com você.

– Não Maura... Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

– Por quê? Eu fiz algo?

Ela não havia feito de fato, a não ser na minha imaginação, e eu não podia culpá-la por isso.

– Não, eu só... Preciso de um tempo, não é nada com você, eu garanto. - e saí na direção oposta, mas ainda pude ouvi-la dizer suavemente:

– Ok.

Apertei o botão do elevador e tive sorte pois a porta logo se abriu e eu entrei rapidamente.

Assim que me vi sozinha no pequeno espaço, passei a esfregar a cicatriz na minha mão.

Aquilo não era um bom sinal e eu sabia disso.

Só recorria a esse tipo de gesto quando me sentia aflita, com medo e exposta.

E era exatamente assim que estava naquele momento.

O problema não era Maura, ela não tinha feito nada de errado.

O problema era comigo e esse meu desejo repentino de tocá-la de outros modos, que eu não sabia ao certo quando surgiu, mas que era real e eu não podia evitar.

Quando o elevador avisou que eu havia chegado ao andar certo, o pequeno barulho serviu como uma espécie de sino para que finalmente me desse conta de que depois daquele sonho estranho porém deliciosamente bom, as coisas entre Maura e eu nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

Eu devia lidar com aquilo de alguma forma, mas qual?


	2. Chapter 2

Esse é o ponto de vista da Maura, achei que era necessário.

* * *

Meu dia havia sido como sempre, um novo caso, um novo corpo, uma nova autópsia.

Tudo seria exatamente igual se não fosse pelo sútil porém persistente fato de que eu não tinha visto Jane o dia todo.

Depois daquele episódio estranho de manhã, no qual ela parecia tão nervosa, nós simplesmente não nos encontramos mais.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que podia ter acontecido, mas sabia que algo estava errado, pois primeiro ela não respondeu quando eu disse bom dia, apenas ficou me olhando, pensei que talvez só estivesse distraída mas quando perguntei ela se esquivou e disse que queria ficar sozinha. Talvez eu devesse ficar mais tranquila já que ela me garantiu que o problema não era comigo, mas ainda sim eu não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça.

O que teria acontecido para essa mudança repentina?

Sim, porque algo havia mudado, já que durante todo o dia Jane não apareceu no necrotério, e quando precisei informar alguma novidade sobre a vítima, eu a chamei por mensagem, mas sempre quem vinha era Frost.

Eu nunca tinha visto ela desse jeito antes, nem mesmo quando estava zangada comigo ela se afastava assim, na verdade nunca misturou as coisas, a não ser que fosse realmente necessário.

Só que se ela estava com raiva de mim, eu estava em desvantagem, porque nem sequer sabia o motivo.

Senti que devia força-la a me dizer, talvez mencionar o que ocorreu de manhã e tentar obter algum tipo de confissão.

Esperava sinceramente que não fosse nada grave.

Já passava das sete da noite quando decidi que seria melhor procura-la, mas fui interrompida com a chegada de alguém, por um momento pensei ser ela, mas me descobri enganada ao ver Frost entrando no necrotério, e pude perceber pelo rosto dele que estava evitando olhar para o corpo na mesa.

– Hey, você chamou? Algo sobre a vítima? - perguntou ainda se esquivando.

– Chamei, na verdade eu encontrei algumas lacerações que indicam que ela foi estuprada, não sei como não vi antes, mas enfim...

– Certo, e fez o teste do sêmen?

– Fiz, aqui está! - entreguei o relatório.

– Esse é o ex-namorado dela. Então ele a estuprou! - leu mais um pouco – Certo, obrigado.

Eu me lembrei que aquela poderia ser a minha ligação para chegar que estava incomodando Jane.

– Det. Frost?

– Sim? - respondeu ao parar um pouco antes da porta.

– Sabe se a Jane está com algum problema?

– Não, por quê?

– Eu não sei, parece que ela está me evitando mas não consigo encontrar uma razão para isso.

– Talvez ela só esteja tendo um dia ruim.

– Como está agindo com você?

– Como sempre... Mas agora que você falou, sim, ela parece estar meio preocupada.

– Faz alguma ideia de com que seja?

– Não. Mas duvido que seja algo grave, ela nos diria.

– Talvez.

– Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ela não está chateada com você.

– Como sabia que eu estava pensando nisso?

– Você não é tão indecifrável Drª Isles!

Dito isso ele saiu.

Pensando bem, talvez não fosse mesmo.

Se Jane estava agindo normalmente com os outros, menos comigo, então algo de fato estava errado em relação a mim. Eu precisava descobrir o que.

Peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi ao andar de homicídios.

Ao chegar procurei por entre as mesas, mas não a encontrei. Entrei mais no espaço e me deparei com uma voz masculina, era Korsak:

– Ela não está! Foi pra casa.

– Oh, pensei que ainda estivesse aqui, sempre fica um pouco mais...

– Sim eu sei, mas hoje ela disse que estava cansada e ia antes.

– Certo, eu vou também. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

O estacionamento está escuro e silencioso, acho que sempre foi assim, mas naquele dia eu reparei nos detalhes, minha cabeça procurava entender os fatos, mas não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

Tirei meu celular da bolsa e chequei as mensagens: nada.

Nenhum aviso de Jane, ela nunca saía sem me avisar ou me desejar boa noite. Mas daquela vez evitou aquele contato.

Eu entrei no meu carro e fui para o único lugar que sabia que podia resolver minhas dúvidas, a casa dela.

O trajeto é como sempre, o trânsito está moderado já que ainda não atingiu seu horário de pico.

Após cerca de vinte minutos eu estaciono meu carro em frente ao prédio e desço.

Suponho que me distraí ao longo do caminho, pois quando me dei conta já estava parada em frente a porta de Jane.

Não tinha ideia do que encontraria do outro lado. Ela podia estar chateada, com raiva ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas me deixei iludir pela expectativa de que também pudesse ser tudo um mal entendido, apenas um dia ruim que ela descontou da forma errada, e tudo terminaria bem.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

Segundos depois eu a vejo em frente a mim, com aquelas mesma roupas que ela gosta de usar quando está em casa, uma camisa leve e um moletom vinho.

– Oi. - ela diz.

– Oi, posso entrar?

Sem resposta, apenas um assentimento e um rápido movimento para que eu pudesse passar.

Ao entrar eu me surpreendo ao me sentir mal, como se não fosse bem vinda, se acreditasse em intuição diria que essa sensação vem do modo como Jane olha para mim.

Um modo diferente, parece assustada, toda vez que seus olhos encontram os meus não dura muito tempo.

Resolvo começar.

– Você já pode me dizer. - falo enquanto coloco minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

– Dizer o que? - pergunta ao ir para a cozinha.

– Vamos Jane, não faça isso!

– Desculpe, mas não sei do que está falando. - ela abre a geladeira.

– Ah não? Então por quê não vem até aqui e me olha nos olhos pra que eu possa te explicar?

– Eu... - tenta, mas para e fecha a geladeira com uma garrafa de água na mão.

– Você não consegue? Não consegue me olhar nos olhos? - eu me aproximo – Por quê?

– Eu já te disse hoje mais cedo Maura, não é nada com você.

– E eu acreditei quando disse antes, mas depois de ver você me ignorando o dia inteiro, passei a duvidar da sua palavra.

– É uma pena porque essa é a verdade. - despeja o liquido em um copo que já estava sobre o balcão.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. Por quê eu mentiria?

– É o que eu gostaria de saber. Acho que tenho pelo menos esse direito.

– Eu não ignorei você.

– Ignorou sim. Ou vai me dizer que todas as vezes em que eu te chamei pra falar sobre o caso você mandou o por pura diversão?

– Eu achei que seria bom pra ele lidar um pouco mais com essa coisa toda de gente morta, pra quem sabe superar o trauma... - bebeu a água.

– Por favor, você sempre disse que devíamos deixar que ele encarasse isso como achasse melhor. Inclusive quando eu tentei ajudá-lo com a terapia de imersão você foi contra. Lembra?

– Sim, mas eu... Mudei de ideia. - não soou muito convincente.

– Ok, largue esse copo. - ela me olhou – Largue! Nós duas sabemos que você não está com sede de verdade.

– Então por quê mas eu estaria bebendo? - voltou a colocar o copo na boca.

– Para disfarçar sua tensão com a conversa que estamos tendo! - afirmo ao pegar o copo e afasta-lo dela.

– Ei! Nem água eu posso beber mais? Vai controlar isso também?

– O que quer dizer?

– Não sei, talvez só esteja tentando beber um copo d'água. Será que eu tenho a sua permissão doutora?

– Ah você não vai mudar de assunto.

– Eu só quero água.

– E não vai ter enquanto não falar comigo corretamente!

– Quem é você? Minha mãe?

– Se isso fizer você falar comigo eu poderia ser.

– Não tem nada pra falar, eu estou bem.

– Eu não acredito!

– Bom então aí já é um problema seu!

– Jane... Eu sei que algo está errado, sei que algo aconteceu, e por mais que você negue não vai me convencer do contrário! Eu te conheço bem demais pra isso!

– Talvez não conheça.

– Como assim?

– Vai ver eu não sou quem você pensava.

– Eu não entendi.

– É, nunca entende mesmo...

– Como é?

Eu vi uma repentina mudança no olhar dela, pareciam fixos em mim, mas nunca imaginei o que viria a seguir:

– Eu quero dizer, que você sempre é assim, tão complicada! E isso me irritava as vezes mas agora...

– Agora o que?

– Se tornou insuportável!

– Você está dizendo...

– Isso mesmo Maura, eu cansei desse seu jeito todo certinho, sempre complicando tudo e sempre encontrando um jeito de falar coisas pelas quais ninguém se interessa.

Eu sinto uma dor, não sabia que era possível doer tanto ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela. Minha amiga, minha melhor amiga estava mesmo dizendo aquilo para mim?

Tinha que ser um engano.

– Jane eu acho que você está irritada por algum motivo, e entendo que queria descontar em mim...

– O motivo é você!

– O que?

– Não queria tanto saber? Pois aí está! Eu tentei evitar te dizer com todas as letras mas você não me deu outra escolha.

– O que eu fiz?

– Nada especificamente, só o mesmo de sempre. Sabe essa coisa de nunca ficar calada e tentar ser engraçada mesmo sabendo que não consegue. Pra falar a verdade foi o conjunto de tudo em você que me irritou.

Abaixei minha cabeça. Não podia olhar para ela.

– Eu pensei que não se importasse, que talvez até... Gostasse. - não queria que aparentasse tão melancólico, mas não pude mudar meus sentimentos.

– Acho que se enganou.

– É eu também. Mas não só sobre isso. - respirei fundo e me virei para pegar minha bolsa, mas antes de sair, continuei – Eu me enganei em relação a você, e ao tipo de pessoa que eu pensei que você fosse.

Girei a maçaneta e saí, não olhei para trás. Eu não conseguia.

Por quê fez aquilo Jane?

Por quê me disse coisas tão horríveis?

Eu esperava ouvir algo assim de todos, menos de você.

Entrei no carro mas não consegui colocar a chave no contato, algo me prendia, minhas mãos tremiam.

E eu chorei.

* * *

Eu tentei avisar... Adoro dramas.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Esse é o ponto de vista da Jane. Não consegui manter as duas brigadas por muito tempo, acho que pra tudo funcionar como pretendo elas devem estar próximas.**

**Me desculpem pela parte do caso, eu só achei necessário para ''empurrar" a Jane até o necrotério mas enfim, prometo tentar não focar tanto nisso no próximo capítulo.**  
**Ah e também a parte sobre o laboratório... Não sei se faz muito sentido, mas eu tentei.**

* * *

O barulho da porta batendo, essa foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes do silêncio se estabelecer no meu apartamento.

Apoiei as mãos no balcão da cozinha e fechei os olhos.

Sim, eu sabia o que havia feito, só errei em achar que estava preparada para ver Maura sair daquele jeito.

A dor nos olhos dela, a preocupação evidente em tentar concertar algo que pudesse ter feito para me irritar.

Depois de tudo ela ainda se preocupava.

Eu tinha pensado sobre o que fazer o dia todo, aquele sonho roubou meu sossego, tentei encontrar outras maneiras para lidar com esse novo sentimento tão confuso, mas não consegui.

Como podia olhar para ela depois de fantasiar como seria beijá-la?

E mais do que isso, pois aquelas imagens foram tão vivas, tão reais.

Como poderia conviver com ela tão perto sem pensar em como seria fazer tudo aquilo que eu imaginei?

Descartei essa possibilidade, já que algo assim nunca aconteceria de fato.

Maura e eu éramos amigas, boas amigas, melhores amigas. Nada além disso.

Então por quê essa conclusão me deu um aperto no peito?

Seja o que for, era tarde demais para pensar, já estava feito.

Eu a tinha ofendido e magoado, e pelo modo como saiu, provavelmente muito mais do que o planejado.

Eu só queria manter uma certa distância, queria poder pensar melhor e seguir adiante, mas aquele novo caso não me deixou espaço para mais nada.

Ao longo do dia ela me chamou várias vezes para falar sobre a investigação mas eu simplesmente não podia olha-la nos olhos, então sempre mandei Frost no meu lugar.

Devia saber que ela ia reparar e tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas não esperava vê-la em frente a mim naquela noite.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, na minha cabeça eu precisava afasta-la para que assim pudesse manter nossa amizade em segurança, sem os riscos dela descobrir sobre o sonho, mas acabou sendo pior do que eu pensava.

Eu disse coisas terríveis, coisas que ela jamais mereceu escutar.

Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo ao fazer aquilo, mas no calor do momento apenas aconteceu.

Tudo estava silencioso, eu caminhei até a porta e a tranquei.

Dei cada passo automaticamente, sem emoção.

Sentei com calma no sofá, puxei uma almofada até o meu colo, e me permiti chorar.

Acordei no mesmo horário de sempre, fiz as mesmas coisas de sempre. Até poderia dizer que tudo foi exatamente igual, a não ser pela enorme sensação de vazio que preenchia meu peito.

Durante todo o trajeto até o trabalho minha mente viajou em inúmeras hipóteses de como seria encarar Maura, e em todas elas nós não estávamos bem.

Sinceramente eu não me surpreendi ao me deparar com isso, afinal, não esperaria nada diferente depois de tudo que foi dito na noite anterior.

Ela deveria estar arrasada, mas conhecendo-a como conhecia eu sabia que não demonstraria, que aparentaria estar ótima.

Mas enquanto a mim?

Como eu deveria agir?

Pedir desculpas?

Bom, se fizesse isso certamente teria que explicar o motivo do meu comportamento estranho, e dizer a verdade estava completamente fora de questão.

Não havia outro jeito, eu tinha ido muito além do que pretendia e agora enfrentaria as consequências das minhas palavras.

Estacionei meu carro em frente ao prédio e desci, como de costume chequei meu celular mas não havia nada.

Suspirei, subi os degraus e abri a porta.

Cumprimentei alguns colegas e me dirigi até a lanchonete para pegar o meu café de todos os dias e desejar bom dia para minha mãe.

Estava tão distraída que deixei passar uma possibilidade: que Maura estivesse lá.

Mas me dei conta disso tarde demais.

Eu a vi sentada em uma das cadeiras tomando seu café perfeitamente selecionado.

Meu coração acelerou, eu não fazia ideia do que iria encontrar.

Mas antes que qualquer enfretamento fosse iniciado, senti alguém me puxando pelo braço, era minha mãe.

– Certo, será que você pode me dizer o que está havendo?

– Bom dia pra você também mãe.

– Não me venha com essa, eu quero saber!

Tentei formular algumas palavras mas fui interrompida por uma voz:

– Obrigada pelo café Angela, tenha um bom dia! - Maura desejou ao sorrir para minha mãe e passar por mim.

Ela não tentou nenhum contato visual, nada. Era como se eu não estivesse ali, e isso me machucou de um jeito que eu não sabia que era possível.

– É disso que eu estou falando! Primeiro ela chega em casa ontem a noite com uma cara péssima, cara de quem chorou aliás. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido mas ela fugiu do assunto e alegou estar com dor de cabeça. Hoje aparece aqui toda calada, e agora isso! Passa por você sem dizer nada.

– Mãe eu...

– E eu quero a verdade! Seja lá o que for que você fez para ela eu quero que me diga!

– É complicado.

– Não, não é! Basta pedir desculpas.

– E se eu não puder?

– Você sempre pode querida, o único risco é de ela não aceitar, mas você e Maura são amigas há muito tempo, não importa o que aconteça vocês sempre ficam bem no final.

Eu olho para o chão.

– Meu medo é de que seja diferente dessa vez.

– Tão grave assim? - eu assenti – Não vai mesmo me contar não é?

– Quanto menos gente souber disso melhor mãe.

– Está bem, não vou forçar.

– Obrigada.

Me viro em direção a maquina de café, pensei que talvez um pouco de açúcar pudesse me fazer bem.

Depois de obter meu copo com o liquido quente, decido perguntar algo para minha mãe:

– Mãe... - digo me aproximando dela, que se vira para olhar para mim – Ela chorou mesmo?

Eu tinha que saber, por algum motivo que ainda não entendia, mas eu tinha que saber.

– Sim. Estava arrasada.

– Eu nunca quis fazer isso.

E realmente não queria, minhas intenções nunca foram aquelas. Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo, mas quando me dei conta não podia voltar atrás.

– Eu sei.

– Tenho que ir agora, ver como vão as coisas com o caso. Até logo mãe.

– Até Jane.

Ao chegar no bullpen me deparo com Frost em frente ao computador, mas ele parecia agitado.

– Hey Frost, bom dia! - digo ao colocar o café na minha mesa.

– Bom dia.

– Novidades?

– Eu pensei que tivéssemos resolvido isso Jane. O resultado do sêmen bateu com o ex-namorado mas ele tem um álibi.

– Espera, sêmen? Como assim?

– Ah é, eu me esqueci. Ontem quando você me mandou até o necrotério para ver o que a Drª Isles tinha encontrado, ela me apresentou os exames do teste de estupro. Disse que tinha achado algumas lacerações.

– Certo, e o resultado bateu com o ex-namorado da vítima?

– Isso. Só que ele tem um álibi e quando eu mencionei o possível estupro ele alegou que tudo foi consensual.

– Então... Maura se enganou?

– Eu também pensei nisso num primeiro momento, mas depois ele explicou...

– Explicou o que?

– Disse que a vítima era praticante de um tipo diferente de sexo... Algo mais violento.

– Ok, eu já entendi. E então?

– E então que nós voltamos a estaca zero.

– Isso não é bom...

Eu teria terminado minha frase mas o celular de Frost tocou, e me calei.

Ele olhou para a tela e colocou de volta no bolso, se levantou e disse:

– Drª Isles tem algo novo, eu vou lá.

Maura mandou uma mensagem para ele ao invés de mim?

Certo, por essa eu não esperava!

– Como ela conseguiu o seu número?

– Bom, ela me viu hoje mais cedo lá em baixo e me pediu. Algum problema?

– Não, eu só estranhei.

– Está tudo bem entre vocês Jane?

– Por quê a pergunta?

– É que ontem ela me perguntou se você estava com algum problema, me pareceu realmente preocupada, e hoje pediu o meu número pra notificar alguma novidade, quando geralmente ela faz isso pra você, então...

– É incomum. Eu sei.

– Quem sabe você não deveria ir no meu lugar. - ele sugeriu

– Eu não sei, ela chamou você.

– Sim e isso por algum motivo que eu ainda não conheço, e provavelmente não é da minha conta, mas seja lá o que for você tem que resolver.

– Olha, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas acho que posso lidar com isso sem precisar de ajuda, e eu sei que da última vez meio que deu certo já que você e o Korsak armaram para nos aproximar, mas agora é diferente.

– E é por isso que eu estou te dando a chance de fazer isso sozinha.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quer que eu me intrometa?

– Não!

– Então já sabe o que tem que fazer.

– Mas...

– Vai! Eu fico aqui e te mantenho informada.

Falar com Maura?

Eu estava pronta para isso?

Eu conseguiria olhar nos olhos dela e me desviar da mágoa que eles transbordariam?

Só havia uma forma de descobrir.

– Ok. - libero um fraco sorriso ao passar por ele.

– Boa sorte! - ele diz quando já estou um pouco longe, mais ainda sendo capaz de ouvi-lo.

Mais um suspiro e eu murmuro para mim mesma enquanto caminho em direção aos elevadores:

– Eu vou precisar.

Passo pela porta que dá passagem para o necrotério, pelo vidro consigo ver Maura andando pela sala.

Ela estava linda e eu a via com outros olhos agora.

Queria mais dela, e meu medo de encarar isso fez com que eu a magoasse.

Por pura e simples ironia eu havia conseguido fazer a última coisa que queria: afasta-la de mim.

Sim, porque eu nunca pensei em manter uma distância longa.

Eu nunca quis destruir nossa amizade.

Mas como poderia lidar com essa coisa nova que crescia dentro de mim?

Esse novo sentimento que ia além dos limites entre amigos.

Talvez sempre estivesse lá, mas só agora eu podia ver.

Abro a porta com certo cuidado, são poucos segundos até ela se virar para mim.

Pela expressão em seu rosto vejo que definitivamente não esperava me ver lá.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim ver o que você encontrou.

– Por quê?

– Porque você chamou.

– Sim, mas eu me lembro de ter chamado o Det. Frost , não você!

E aquilo dói, sim, dói muito.

– Eu sei, mas ele teve que checar uma pista e então me pediu para vir no lugar dele.

– Claro, porque você nunca se ofereceria. - diz virando as costas e se inclinando sobre o corpo para verificar algo.

– Maura... - eu tento, mas ela é mais rápida.

– Eu encontrei um tipo distinto de droga no sangue dela, algo que não foi possível detectar pois só aparece nos exames depois de um determinado tempo.

– Certo, e o que é?

– Aqui. - ela me entrega o exame.

Não reconheço o nome, é novo para mim.

– Eu nunca ouvi falar disso antes.

– Provavelmente porque não é muito comum, não são muitas pessoas que tem acesso a esse tipo de substância.

– E quem geralmente tem?

– Alguns tipos específicos de cientistas, que lidam com determinados tipos de experiências. Mas é uma área muito extensa para que eu classifique pra você. Provavelmente vai se entediar.

Eu a olho e ela desvia o olhar e se volta para o corpo.

Entendi o que quis dizer.

Me lembrava de ter criticado as coisas que ela dizia, quando na verdade era a característica mais maravilhosa nela.

– Na verdade não, eu adoraria saber.

Percebo uma leve surpresa pelo olhar dela.

– Resumidamente, são cientistas que lidam com toxinas ambientais, presente em laboratórios que realizam testes industriais.

– Bem, o pai dela trabalha em um laboratório como esse. - pego meu celular e ligo para Frost – Hey Frost, Maura encontrou uma coisa no sangue da vítima, um tipo de droga geralmente usada em laboratórios, daqueles mesmo que o pai dela trabalha... Isso, traga-o pra cá! Certo, obrigada.

Coloco o aparelho de volta no bolso e procuro por Maura que está retirando as luvas.

– O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Não deveria ir falar com o pai da vítima? - ela pergunta sem olhar para mim.

– Você me ouviu, eu pedi para Frost trazê-lo até aqui. Isso nos dá algum tempo. - arrisco uma aproximação mas ela vai em direção a pia para lavar as mãos.

– Tempo para que?

– Vamos Maura, olhe pra mim!

E ela se vira com uma expressão vazia, eu sinto um nó na garganta.

Nem mesmo quando houve aquele tiroteio no galpão em que eu atirei em Doyle ela me olhou daquele jeito. Nem mesmo naquele momento em que eu acreditei que nossa amizade tinha acabado ela demonstrou tanta mágoa.

Aquilo seria pior do que eu pensava.

– Vai me dizer algo ou pretende ficar só me olhando?

– Eu nem sei por onde começar, mas vou tentar da melhor maneira que puder.

– Jane, não...

– Me deixe dizer, depois se você quiser eu posso sair, ok? - ela assentiu – Eu sei que disse coisas horríveis ontem...

– É você disse.

– Eu sei, e realmente sinto muito por isso Maura, você não merecia ouvir nada daquilo, eu só... Não estava muito bem.

– E ainda não está.

– E o que te faz pensar assim?

– Eu não sei, mas tem algo de diferente no modo como você olha para mim, e no jeito como se comporta quando eu estou por perto. Eu não sei ao certo quando começou, mas sei que o problema gira em torno disso.

– É complicado.

– Não vai mesmo me dizer?

– Eu ainda não posso.

– Sabe se algum dia vai poder?

– Espero sinceramente que sim.

– E até lá? Como nós ficamos?

– Eu quero que fiquemos bem, como sempre estivemos.

Ela libera um suspiro profundo e olha para o chão.

– O que foi? - eu pergunto.

– É só que... - o que poderia estar errado, eu nunca tinha visto ela hesitar assim antes – Não sei se consigo fingir que aquilo não aconteceu. Sabe, simplesmente ignorar as palavras que você usou e...

Mais nada, ela não terminou a frase e eu posso perceber sem muito esforço que seus olhos estavam marejados.

– Eu entendo, e não estou pedindo pra seguir adiante como se não tivesse acontecido, porque eu sei que é impossível, só quero que você me dê mais uma chance ok? Só isso.

– Está bem. - ela libera um fraco sorriso – Mas fale comigo daquele jeito de novo e você vai ver o que é fúria de verdade! - diz com um olhar desafiador.

– Ok Drª Isles! Estou avisada!

Nós rimos e eu sinti uma ponta de esperança, algo como a chance de talvez conseguir seguir em frente com sucesso, apenas como boas amigas.

Me deixei animar pela possibilidade de que aquele sentimento desaparecesse com o tempo, aquele mesmo sentimento para o qual eu ainda não conseguia dar um nome.

Tinha minhas leves suspeitas mas não me arriscava a admitir em voz alta, seria perigoso demais.

Sim, eu achei que conseguiria conviver com ela sem toca-la como naquele sonho, eu realmente me permiti sorrir ao acreditar nisso.

Mas então aquilo aconteceu, eu a vi se aproximar de mim com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e não tive mais do que dois segundos para processar minhas próximas atitudes, pois quando me dei conta os braços de Maura já estavam ao redor do meu corpo, me puxando para um abraço apertado. Um abraço com o qual normalmente eu me sentiria bem e confortável, mas que naquele momento só serviu para fornecer a confirmação que eu tanto precisava, e que trouxe a resposta que ainda me recusava a aceitar que pudesse ser verdade.

Ali, com ela tão perto, com seu perfume tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão marcante que provocava um efeito inebriante em mim, eu entendi algo que me fez sorrir, ainda sem saber se de medo ou de alegria.

No meu coração ela não era mais uma simples amiga que eu considerava como irmã, eu a desejava agora, e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem com o contato tão inesperado, me confirmando o medo de que nunca seríamos mais do que amigas.

Eu tinha que conviver com isso, deveria respeitar os limites para poder mantê-la perto de mim, pelo menos eu a teria de alguma forma.

Isso precisava ser o suficiente, eu acreditei com todas as minhas forças que seria, e então ao nos separarmos e nossos olhos se encontrarem eu estremeci por dentro.

Eu queria mais, eu queria muito mais!

Como conviver com isso?

Como mantê-la por perto mas não do jeito que desejava?

Como controlar meus impulsos e não magoa-la em outro ataque de desespero para fugir daquele sentimento?

Sim, eu decidi ao menos tentar e confiar que meu novo sentimento em relação a ela não desse as caras em público, eu me controlaria, eu seria forte.

Mas pelo menos havia tido um progresso, pelo menos consegui encontrar um nome para aquilo, mas a definição me assustou no momento em que a única palavra que se formou na minha cabeça e no meu coração foi, _amor_.

De todas as formas, puras e ardentes, o mais legítimo que eu já havia sentido.

Naquele instante eu não tive a menor dúvida de que cada segundo na companhia de Maura seria um novo desafio, o qual eu desejava vencer da melhor maneira possível.

E sim, eu tentaria e conseguiria, certo?

* * *

**Fiquei meio insegura em relação a esse capítulo, preciso que me digam o que pensam!**


	4. Chapter 4

**É realmente difícil escrever as falas de alguém tão inteligente e cheia de detalhes como a Maura, eu juro que fiz o melhor que pude. Mas se ainda assim algo errado ou sem sentido for encontrado, eu peço sinceras desculpas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fazia uma semana desde minha briga com Jane, o que significava que faziam seis dias desde que nos reconciliamos. Me deixava feliz saber que não permanecemos brigadas nem sequer por 24 horas.

Claro que o que ela havia me dito tinha me magoado, mas quando se desculpou pareceu estar sendo realmente sincera, digo isso porque sempre fui boa em analisar as pessoas, e naquele momento tudo nela indicava que estava arrependida.

Durante aquela semana eu fui percebendo pequenas diferenças, como no modo como ela me olhava, às vezes achando que eu não notava e desviando a atenção em seguida, em outras deixando escapar alguns toques com as mãos, que eu julgo terem sido intencionais.

E ao mesmo tempo em que tentava algum tipo de aproximação, ela também evitava contatos que antes eram comuns.

Quando íamos ao Dirty Robber depois do trabalho ela não se sentava na minha frente, somente ao meu lado.

Nos primeiros dias deixei passar, mas depois comecei a ficar realmente intrigada.

O que estaria acontecendo?

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, estávamos na minha casa para assistir um filme, eu pensei que tudo seria exatamente como sempre, conversaríamos, riríamos e depois continuaríamos com nossas vidas. Mal sabia o quanto estava enganada.

Depois de vermos um filme que eu havia escolhido e Jane havia criticado a noite inteira, eu resolvi deixa-la assistir ao canal de esportes.

Permaneci ao lado dela, ainda tentando entender os motivos pelos quais ela gritava para a televisão sendo que não poderia mudar o resultado do jogo.

– Ainda não consigo entender.

Ela parou de beber a cerveja e virou para mim.

– Entender o que?

– O porquê de você ficar gritando.

– Ah Maura, é uma questão de vibrar pelo time! Você deveria tentar!

– Vibrar pelo time? - ela assentiu animadamente – Como assim?

– Realmente não faz ideia não é?

– Não, sinto muito.

– Ok, é assim: se você torce pra determinado time, e está assistindo ao jogo dele, você se entusiasma e grita. Entendeu?

– E qual a razão disso? Eles não podem te escutar!

– Não aqui, mas se eu estivesse no estádio poderiam.

E voltou a beber olhando para a TV.

– Certo, mas você não está.

– Eu sei, só que isso não diminui a minha vontade de que meu time ganhe. Simples!

Um dos jogadores fez um ponto e ela gritou novamente.

– Você vai acabar irritando as suas cordas vocais. - eu avisei.

– Relaxe, elas vão sobreviver.

– Mesmo assim, está usando um tom muito elevado hoje.

– Estou animada, só isso!

– Não, está bêbada, isso sim.

– Como é?

– Você me ouviu! Quantas cervejas já tomou?

– Eu sei lá, não fico contando!

– Pois deveria, olhe a quantidade que tem sobre a mesa. - apontei para o aglomerado de embalagens vazias.

– Prometo limpar a bagunça antes de sair.

– Essa não é a questão.

– Então qual é?

– Jane, eu sei avaliar quando uma pessoa está sucumbindo aos efeitos do álcool, e não tenho duvida de que é o que está acontecendo com você.

– Maura, eu não estou bêbada! - se levantou, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no sofá.

Ficou sem jeito e liberou um suspiro.

– Você dizia algo?

– Acho que não.

– Bom então vamos, eu te ajudo a ir para o quarto.

– O que?

– Você não está em condições de dirigir.

– Claro que estou. - ela tentou.

– Sério? Não conseguiu ficar de pé nem por dois segundos!

– Eu...

– Vamos, você se explica amanhã, agora precisa descansar.

Desliguei a televisão e estendi a mão para ela, que após resistir um pouco, aceitou.

Estávamos caminhando em direção ao corredor e eu notei como os passos dela eram instáveis.

Estava definitivamente sob os efeitos da cerveja.

– Ei espere! - ela parou – Vou te ajudar a arrumar aquilo.

– Não há necessidade.

– Claro que há. - virou e se apoiou na parede – Eu fiz a maior parte daquela bagunça, o mínimo que posso fazer é arrumar.

– Jane, eu falo sério. Não se preocupe com isso.

– Eu também falo. Sei que preciso dormir, estou me sentindo meio mole mas...

– Essa é uma expressão vaga e sem fundamento, na verdade... - parei de falar ao sentir os dedos dela nos meus lábios, me surpreendendo.

– Shhh... Chega de dar uma de Google. - sorriu e abaixou a mão - Eu ia dizer que sei que preciso descansar, mas não vou me sentir bem sabendo que deixei você arrumar tudo isso sozinha.

– Já vi que não vou conseguir te convencer do contrário mesmo, então tudo bem.

Era impressionante, mesmo não respondendo completamente por seus sentidos devido a cerveja, ela ainda conseguia ser incrivelmente teimosa. E eu adorava isso.

Passamos alguns minutos recolhendo as coisas da sala de estar, então eu avistei uma última garrafa de cerveja no chão, ao lado do sofá.

– Ali Jane, tem outra! - eu apontei para o lugar.

– Eu pego.

Nesse instante fiquei insegura, afinal, no estado em que ela estava, se abaixar para pegar algo podia ser pedir demais.

Ela conseguiu, se abaixou e pegou, e quando pensei que tudo tinha terminado bem e ela não iria cair no meu tapete, algo ainda pior acontece.

Ela tropeça e de algum modo deixa o liquido da garrafa atingir sua blusa, molhando-a quase que por completo.

Com o susto deixou a garrafa cair e o vidro se estilhaçar no chão.

– Oh meu Deus Maura! Sinto muito, eu vou limpar! - tentou se abaixar mas eu a impedi.

– Não! Deixe isso pra lá, eu mesma limpo. Sente-se lá no sofá.

– Mas...

– Vá! Eu cuido disso.

Acompanhei cada passo dela em direção ao sofá, a distância era muito curta, mas ainda perigosa naquele momento.

Depois de recolher os cacos de vidro e joga-los fora eu fui até Jane, que para minha surpresa ainda estava acordada, fitando o vazio.

– Pronto, sem sinais de vidro. - disse me sentando ao lado dela.

– Me desculpe, eu sei que devia ter bebido menos, não sei o que deu em mim.

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

– Não diga isso, eu deixei a sua casa uma bagunça e até quando estou tentando limpar consigo fazer besteira.

– Não foi culpa sua, e sim da reação do seu organismo a cerveja que bebeu.

– Culpa minha de novo. Bebi porque quis.

– Sim, mas a ressaca que vai enfrentar amanhã já será castigo suficiente. - eu sorri.

– Puxa, isso faz eu me sentir tão melhor. - conhecendo a como conhecia, aquilo foi sarcasmo.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a blusa dela, que estava encharcada.

Percebi que ela se surpreendeu com o meu toque e me olhou assustada.

– Estou vendo se não se machucou.

– Não, eu estou bem.

Levantei a blusa e notei os músculos abdominais dela se enrijecerem, mas resolvi não questionar.

– Sim, está. Não vejo nenhum corte causado pelo vidro.

– Eu tive sorte.

– Nem tanta. Olhe o estado da sua blusa!

– Sim... Molhada.

– Muito. - me levantei e repeti o ato de antes, fornecendo a mão para ela – Vamos, eu te empresto uma minha pra você dormir.

Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

– Não precisa, ela vai secar.

– Sim mas vai demorar, e será muito pior dormir com uma peça molhada desse jeito. - minha mão continuava estendida, e ela finalmente aceitou.

– Ah Maura, não sei se quero aceitar...

– Por quê? - perguntei enquanto andávamos lentamente.

– Porque suas roupas são cheias de frescuras, e eu gosto de me sentir confortável.

– Minhas roupas são muito confortáveis Jane.

– Uh, claro! Um exemplo disso são aquelas saias que você usa, nas quais não tem nem espaço pra respirar.

– Eu gosto de peças justas. Algum problema com isso? - estávamos no corredor rumo ao quarto de hóspedes.

– Não, nenhum. Você fica linda nelas inclusive.

Jane já tinha me elogiado outras vezes, mas havia algo no tom da voz que ela usou que chamou minha atenção.

Virei para olha-la e ela sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente também.

Me puni mentalmente por não conseguir decifrar aquilo.

– Oh... Obrigada. - disse após alguns segundos.

Paramos em frente ao quarto.

– Consegue entrar sozinha? - perguntei.

– O que te faz pensar que estou tão mal assim?

– Os acontecimentos dessa noite. - respondi sinceramente, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

– É, acho que perdi minha moral por hoje... Mas sim, eu consigo entrar.

– Ok, vou até meu quarto pegar uma blusa. Já volto.

Cheguei ao quarto e abri meu armário, procurei por algo confortável mas bonito, e logo encontrei, afinal, modéstia parte sempre soube como escolher minhas roupas. Lamento que nem todos concordem.

Escolhi uma blusa de seda leve, azul bebê.

Voltei para o quarto e a encontrei na cama, deitada.

Fiquei observando-a por alguns segundos.

Os cabelos escuros espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, a respiração leve mas claramente perceptível, o modo como parecia relaxada e ao mesmo tempo em alerta, devido ao que ela mesma intitulava de "instinto policial".

Ela era tão linda, tinha traços fortes e marcantes, e ainda assim um rosto feminino.

O corpo em ótimo estado, contrariando a alimentação desregulada e incorreta.

– Sabia que é estranho ficar olhando pra alguém por tanto tempo Drª? - ela perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados, e depois os abriu.

– Pensei que tivesse adormecido.

– Estava esperando o meu traje glamoroso. - disse se endireitando na cama.

– É apenas uma blusa, não exagere. - entreguei a peça a ela, que ficou acariciando o tecido com uma expressão confusa – O que foi?

– Nada, é só que é bem menos chamativa do que eu achei que seria.

– E isso é ruim?

– É ótimo Maura. Obrigada.

– De nada. Agora vista logo pra que possa se deitar.

– Sim senhora!

Saí do quarto e ouvi um barulho vindo da sala, era o celular de Jane.

Me aproximei do aparelho e na tela o nome de Frankie piscava sem parar.

Normalmente eu atenderia e explicaria o que estava acontecendo, mas pensei melhor e resolvi levar o celular até Jane.

Ao chegar na porta do quarto eu entrei sem bater, percebi que a música havia parado de tocar mas não tive tempo parar dar mais atenção a isso, pois me deparei com algo que sabia que não deveria chamar minha atenção, mas que quando me dei conta, já havia feito com que eu me paralisasse logo na entrada do espaçoso lugar.

Jane estava em frente ao espelho, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, com a mão sobre a barriga, fazendo algumas poses que eu não consegui identificar.

A pele morena, os seios pequenos mas perfeitos cobertos pelo sutiã preto, os músculos distribuídos por todo o corpo, marcando-a da melhor forma possível.

Um físico como aquele jamais seria mantido se não fossem as aulas de yoga, os exercícios praticados na academia e é claro a vida constante de uma detetive, que perseguia criminosos e tinha uma vida nada monótona.

Meu cérebro me mandava a informação de que eu devia emitir algum som para que ela soubesse que eu estava lá, eu sabia que não era certo ficar em silêncio e olha-la daquele jeito, mas não conseguia fazer o que parecia certo. Apenas fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, fitando cada centímetro do corpo de Jane, sem piscar.

A cicatriz devido ao tiro que tinha levado tanto tempo atrás não comprometia sua beleza, na verdade funcionava com uma espécie de histórico da coragem que possuía, pena que ela muitas vezes discordasse disso.

Nos segundos que se passaram e que eu não conseguia contar, algo me ocorreu.

Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos suaram frio, minha respiração se tornou intensa, mas sem ritmo e um calor me percorreu de cima a baixo.

Eu já havia visto coisas assim antes, já tinha sentido algo assim antes também, mas nunca por ela.

Todos os estudos que eu verifiquei e que combinavam com os sinais que meu corpo emitia me diziam a mesma coisa, _eu estava atraída por Jane._

Mas como?

Por quê?

Não era certo. Não podia ser verdade.

Eu devia estar enganada, aquela era única explicação, não podia sentir aquilo pela minha melhor amiga.

Engoli em seco.

O corpo humano possuí muitas facetas, e aquela era apenas uma das inúmeras outras que não podíamos controlar.

Mas eu deveria, eu tinha que esquecer o que estava sentindo e todos os pensamentos inapropriados que surgiram na minha mente, mas antes que pudesse me concentrar nessa tarefa, vi Jane se virar para mim.

Não demorei para formular a ideia de que ela tivesse visto meu reflexo pelo espelho, e então notado minha presença.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, eu esperei pela fúria, confusão ou pela pergunta: "Há quanto tempo estava aí?", para qual é claro eu teria que dar uma resposta sincera, já que não conseguia mentir, mas para minha total surpresa, outras palavras saíram pelos lábios dela, naquela voz rouca que se demonstrou mais forte do que nunca.

– Apreciando a vista Drª Isles? - deu ênfase no meu nome, de um jeito _sexy._

– Ah... Eu, na verdade vim trazer seu celular... - ergui o aparelho na direção dela – Era Frankie, mas parou de tocar quando eu entrei aqui, e ... Bom...

Eu estava gaguejando involuntariamente, e isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

– Ei, tudo bem. - pegou o celular da minha mão, e nossos dedos se esbarraram, causando um efeito quente em mim, pelo qual eu não esperava – Ele liga de novo depois.

– Jane, por quê está sem roupa? - perguntei.

– Oh... - ela olhou para si mesma e depois para mim – Isso... Bom, eu queria checar meu corpo, sabe, pra ver se está tudo em ordem. - arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Em ordem?

– É Maura, você é mulher deve saber do que eu estou falando...

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, você está ótima.

– Acha mesmo?

Oh Deus! Eu não só achava, como tinha certeza.

– Sim. - alguns segundos de silêncio – Mas agora você deveria vestir algo e dormir.

– Parabéns! Você corta o clima maravilhosamente bem! - exclamou e virou para vestir a calça.

"_Clima?"_ Certo, estava confusa.

– Jane, você está bem?

– Estava melhor quando você não bancava a médica. - disse colocando a blusa. – Chega de show por hoje, se quiser ver mais vai ter que esperar até amanhã.

– Show?

– Não se faça de desentendida, sei que estava me olhando. E não se preocupe, foi bom ter um espectador, ainda mais sendo você. - a voz dela estava claramente abalada pelo álcool.

_Cerveja_, sim, só podia ser isso que estava fazendo ela me dizer todas aquelas coisas.

Tinha que ser, certo?

Então me lembrei de algo que Frankie havia me dito algum tempo atrás:

_"Uma língua bêbada é uma língua sincera."_

Claramente isso se referia as pessoas que dizem a verdade quando estão embriagadas.

Seria esse o caso de Jane?

– Ah certo, você definitivamente precisa de uma boa e longa noite de sono. - peguei as cobertas e as ajeitei – Deite.

E foi o que ela fez.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita nem por ela nem por mim ali dentro, eu saí do quarto tendo a certeza de que Jane adormeceria rapidamente.

Fechei a porta e me encostei na parede do corredor.

Nunca imaginei que aquela noite fosse terminar daquele modo.

Tanto foi dito nas entrelinhas, coisas que provavelmente apenas eram mais um dos efeitos colaterais da bebida que ela havia ingerido excessivamente.

Eu queria que esse fosse o motivo?

Eu queria que Jane tivesse falado aquelas coisas sem ter essa intenção?

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei profundamente ao me dar conta de que por mais que tentasse negar para mim mesma, eu desejava que todas as palavras inusitadas tivessem sido reais, verdadeiras e com significado.

Mas por quê queria que ela me dissesse aquilo?

Éramos amigas, nada mais.

Como seria dali em diante?

Por quê sentia aquilo por ela?

Oh, eu tive medo de descobrir.

E contando com o importante fato de não poder mentir, o que tornaria tudo ainda mais complicado.

Eu seria capaz de esconder esse novo sentimento?

Eu não queria e nem iria arriscar nossa amizade por algo tão absurdo.

Eu ficaria perto dela e não sentiria absolutamente nada, certo?

* * *

Reviews? *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu tive muitas duvidas em relação a esse capítulo, mas contei com o importante fato de ser mais fácil escrever as falas da Jane, então não tive que me preocupar tanto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meus olhos ardiam com a claridade que entrava pela janela, minha garganta estava seca, tentei me sentar na cama mas senti minha cabeça latejar.

Tinha alguns flashes de memória da noite anterior, mas tudo ainda permanecia confuso, me lembrava de chegar na casa de Maura para vermos um filme, ela tinha decidido se arriscar com uma comédia romântica, mas eu não gostei muito da ideia, então resolvi criticar cada segundo, porque mesmo parecendo irritada com meus comentários, eu sabia que ela achava graça.

Então, comecei a beber, meu plano era apenas uma cerveja ou duas, e quando me dei conta já havia saído do meu controle.

Mas depois disso tudo parecia um borrão, nada de específico vinha na minha mente, e eu me preocupei com o que podia ter acontecido.

Após um certo esforço consegui me estabelecer melhor na cama e olhei ao redor, percebendo que estava no quarto de hóspedes de Maura, o mesmo no qual já havia dormido tantas vezes.

Passei minhas mãos pelo cabelo e levantei o mais devagar que pude, pois ainda sentia meu corpo muito pesado, caminhei em direção ao banheiro e joguei um pouco de água no rosto, me sequei com a toalha macia e olhei no espelho.

Logo reparei na blusa que vestia, que com certeza não era uma das minhas, já que eu sabia muito bem que não a estava usando quando tinha chegado lá naquela noite.

Passei a mão pelo tecido suave, não era preciso dominar o mundo da moda para perceber que se tratava de seda legítima.

Aquela peça só poderia pertencer a ela, a única pessoa que usava esse tipo de coisa em qualquer ocasião como se estivesse sempre pronta para sair na capa de alguma revista.

Saí do banheiro e resolvi procurar por Maura, assim que cheguei na sala eu a vi, preparando o café com o mesmo cuidado que muitas vezes me deixou impaciente, mas que naquele momento pareceu extremamente adorável.

– Bom dia! - ela disse ao notar minha presença, mas ainda sem desviar a atenção da máquina de café.

– Shhh... Fala baixo, minha cabeça dói. - reclamei enquanto me aproximava do balcão.

– Efeitos colaterais Jane. Isso é o seu corpo reagindo à quantidade de cerveja que você ingeriu ontem.

– Ah não, sermão agora não, por favor.

– Não é sermão, estou apenas te informando.

– E eu pareço querer essa informação?

Mas ela ignorou minha pergunta e continuou:

– Deveria ter me escutado e parado de beber enquanto ainda estava em um nível aceitável.

– Sério? Você não vai mesmo me deixar ficar quieta no meu canto curtindo a minha ressaca em paz né? - perguntei ao cobrir meu rosto com as mãos e me apoiar no balcão.

– Não mesmo.

– Ah Maura...

– Vamos, beba isso, vai te fazer bem. - disse me entregando uma xícara de café.

– O que? Pra que? Eu não quero!

– Eu sei o que eu digo, a cafeína te manterá acordada para que possa enfrentar o dia.

– E quem disse que eu quero fazer isso? - peguei a xícara, mas não bebi – Só quero dormir e esquecer essa maldita dor de cabeça.

– Você tem que trabalhar, esqueceu?

– Eu gostaria de esquecer, pelo menos por hoje, mas você não deixa.

– E nem vou deixar, a vida continua, não importa quantas ressacas encare.

E com isso ela se virou para a pia e eu continuei ali, tentando entender aquela frase.

Maura nunca foi do tipo que filosofa então de onde tirou aquilo?

– O que deu em você?

– Como? - perguntou, mas sem se virar.

– Eu perguntei o que deu em você. Porque tem alguma coisa estranha.

– Pare de se preocupar comigo e beba o seu café.

– Primeiro me diga o que está errado.

– Nada. O que te faz pensar que estou com algum problema? - finalmente me encara.

– Eu não sei direito, você parece meio distante.

– Engano seu, estou ótima! - afirmou, mas algo na voz dela me fez duvidar – Agora, beba!

– Ok, já que não tem outro jeito.

Eu coloquei a xícara nos lábios, e o vapor do café me atingiu antes mesmo do próprio liquido.

Bebi e coloquei o recipiente sobre o balcão.

– Pronto, satisfeita?

– Muito. - respondeu.

– Certo, agora será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Então eu ouvi um barulho, Maura deixou um copo cair no chão e meu instinto me alertou que algo estava claramente errado.

– Você se cortou? - eu perguntei.

– Não, estou bem. - ela recolheu os cacos com cuidado e os jogou fora.

– Pode responder a minha pergunta agora ou prefere deixar cair outra coisa antes?

– Eu não fiz de propósito.

– É, eu sei. Acho que foi apenas o susto com as minhas palavras, mas agora eu me pergunto: por quê elas te assustariam? Eu falei algo errado?

– O que? Não! Eu só estou surpresa por você não se lembrar de nada.

– Eu também. Odeio me sentir assim, como se minha cabeça estivesse em branco.

– Mais um efeito da bebida.

– E você está desviando do assunto.

– Acho melhor nós irmos logo. - disse olhando para o relógio.

– Pra onde?

– Pra sua casa, você precisa de um banho frio, e eu duvido que queira tomar aqui, já que teria que usar uma das minhas roupas.

– Oh não! Você me convenceu, eu vou.

– Certo, espere só um momento, eu já tomei banho só tenho que me trocar.

– Você vem comigo? - perguntei sem tentar disfarçar meu espanto.

– Na verdade eu vou te levar.

– Ah não, não mesmo! Sem chance!

– Isso não está em discussão, você ainda não está totalmente apta pra dirigir.

– Estou sim, olhe! - ergui os braços e dei uma volta, mas minha cabeça doeu e eu coloquei a mão sobre ela – Ai!

– Eu avisei.

– Ok sabe tudo, só não demore.

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas se virou e saiu.

Eu suspirei e fui em direção ao sofá, onde me sentei e coloquei os pés sob a mesa de centro.

Maura não havia respondido a minha pergunta, e embora tivesse tentado desviar minha atenção, ainda sim eu consegui perceber o quanto ela ficou nervosa de repente, e logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

Mas por quê?

Então uma possibilidade me passou pela cabeça:

E se eu fiz algo que a constrangeu?

Ou pior:

E se eu tentei algo com ela?

Amaldiçoei meu cérebro por não conseguir se lembrar dos fatos corretamente.

Não poderia ter colocado tudo a perder, não depois de passar toda aquela semana me esquivando de contatos mais íntimos.

Sim, porque eu havia feito isso. Não conseguia olha-la nos olhos quando íamos ao Dirty Robber e por isso sempre sentava ao lado dela, já que morria de medo de perder o controle e me deixar levar pela cerveja, assim como poderia ter feito na noite passada.

Mas também logo me lembrei das vezes ao longo daqueles dias em que simplesmente não pude me conter e fiquei observando-a, algumas vezes no necrotério, na sala dela, e até mesmo na cena do crime quando ela se agachava perto do corpo.

Uma situação que eu não deveria apreciar, mas era mais forte do que eu.

Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças para agir normalmente, mesmo sendo traída pelos meus instintos vez ou outra.

Teria estragado tudo na noite passada?

Suponho que me perdi nos pensamentos, pois quando menos esperava Maura estava de pé na minha frente, com uma saia vinho e uma blusa branca, tão linda como sempre, e até mais.

– No que estava pensando? - ela perguntou.

– No... Ah bem, no que aconteceu ontem a noite.

– Jane...

– Por quê você não quer me dizer?

– Vamos fazer assim, você chega na sua casa, toma um banho, se arruma e então eu te conto tudo o que quiser saber. Tudo bem?

Eu confirmo com a cabeça e então saímos.

Durante todo o trajeto permanecemos em silêncio, até que chegamos na minha rua.

Depois de passar pela tradicional dificuldade com a chave eu finalmente consigo abrir a porta.

Maura entra e senta no sofá.

– Bem, eu vou para o banho e você... - ela me olhou com curiosidade e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo – Sinta-se em casa.

Liberei um sorriso e saí rumo ao banheiro.

Eu abri o registro do chuveiro e chequei a temperatura da água, tirei minha calça e depois a blusa, só que essa com mais cuidado, já que não era minha.

Coloquei tudo sobre a pequena estante e entrei debaixo d'água.

Suspirei e me deixei levar pela sensação de limpeza e relaxamento que me dominou enquanto tomava banho.

Ao terminar, escolhi minhas roupas de trabalho sem muito esforço, e voltei para a sala.

Maura permanecia no mesmo lugar.

– O que ficou fazendo? - perguntei parando um pouco antes do sofá.

– Lendo algumas revistas. - disse olhando para mim.

– Certo, acho que você já pode falar agora.

– Falar o que?

– O que aconteceu ontem.

– Oh, isso.

– É Maura, isso. Vamos diga de uma vez se eu fiz alguma besteira, quanto antes eu souber melhor.

– Você não fez nada que uma pessoa alcoolizada não faria.

– E isso é bom?

– Nem bom nem ruim. Apenas normal.

– Ok, seja mais clara.

– Mas eu estou sendo. Você começou a beber mais do que deveria e eu te alertei, obviamente você insistiu que eu estava exagerando e após uma tentativa fracassada de demonstrar que estava sóbria, finalmente se convenceu.

– Tentativa? O que eu fiz?

– Nada demais, tentou ficar em pé mas não conseguiu.

– Bom, não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Mas em que parte decidi usar uma blusa sua?

Ela sorriu e olhou para o chão, então se levantou e passou por mim, indo em direção à cozinha.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar de novo, mas ela interrompeu minhas intenções:

– Essa é parte mais engraçada.

– Por quê será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que não vou achar graça nenhuma?

– Não se preocupe Jane, você estava me ajudando a limpar a bagunça e então tropeçou e derramou a cerveja na sua blusa. - disse abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa d'água.

– Aposto que você riu da minha cara.

– Não na hora, mas agora que eu estou pensando... Sim, foi realmente engraçado.

– Eu imagino. - digo com sarcasmo – Mas e depois?

– Depois eu ofereci uma blusa e mesmo relutando você acabou concordando.

Ela bebeu a água e eu a observei, fui treinada para interrogar suspeitos e isso sempre me ajudou a ler a expressão corporal das pessoas. E havia algo na expressão de Maura que me pareceu diferente.

Me perguntei se devia questionar, mas então achei melhor parar.

Resolvi confiar no fato dela não conseguir mentir.

– Obrigada. Agora posso respirar tranquilamente.

– Ainda não entendo o motivo de toda essa preocupação. Do que tem tanto medo?

– Medo? Eu? De nada! Só estava curiosa e confusa...

– Espero ter ajudado.

– Ajudou. - eu afirmei, e então meu celular tocou, ao mesmo tempo que o dela – Rizzoli. - atendi.

Fomos informadas de um corpo em um beco no centro da cidade, Maura passou rapidamente na rua dela para que eu pegasse o meu carro.

Passamos o dia investigando mas tudo continuava sem fazer muito sentido.

Nos falamos apenas quando necessário, eu não sabia ao certo o que era, mas algo estava diferente com ela, principalmente no modo como olhava para mim.

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa?

Será que tinha me deixado influenciar pela cerveja e contado sobre o sonho?

Mas logo percebi que ficar tentando encontrar respostas para essa pergunta só me deixaria ainda mais nervosa, e resolvi confiar no que ela havia me dito, pelo menos por enquanto acreditando que nada demais tinha acontecido.

Eu precisava acreditar, certo?

As horas passaram devagar demais para o meu gosto, de noite chamei Frost e Korsak para beber algo antes de irmos embora, mas eles recusaram alegando terem outros compromissos, que eu não questionei.

Então Frankie apareceu e eu fiz o convite e ele, que aceitou rapidamente.

Mandei uma mensagem para Maura:

**Frankie e eu estamos indo ao Dirty. Que vir com a gente?**

**Jane.**

Após alguns minutos, a resposta:

**Sim, só preciso terminar alguns relatórios, mas eu encontro vocês lá!**

**Maura.**

Digitei uma resposta simples:

**Ok, combinado.**

**Jane.**

Então Frankie e eu chegamos ao bar, pedimos nossas cervejas e começamos a conversar, assuntos variados, trabalho, nossa família, e por último, porém não menos importante: esporte.

Como em um impulso me lembrei de que a qualquer momento Maura chegaria, e me calei.

Tentei recapitular todos os últimos acontecimentos e formular uma linha de estratégia para continuar mantendo meus sentimentos por ela sob controle.

– Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. - ele disse, me tirando do "transe".

– O que? - perguntei, ainda um pouco atordoada.

– Onde estava a sua cabeça Jane?

– Minha cabeça?

– É, parecia estar em todos os lugares, menos aqui.

– Impressão sua. - tentei.

– Não vêm com essa, eu te conheço, e não é de hoje que você está estranha.

– Acho que você precisa de mais uma cerveja maninho. - levantei o braço para fazer sinal para a garçonete mas ele me impediu.

– Você não confia em mim?

– Frankie...

– É uma pergunta simples, confia ou não?

– Claro que confio.

– Então me conta o que está acontecendo.

– Mesmo se não estiver acontecendo nada?

– Eu sei que está. Não sei o que é, mas alguma coisa aconteceu, você parece meio distante e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

– Não é nada demais, eu vou ficar bem.

– Sim, mas até lá não faria mal nenhum dividir com seu irmão aqui não é?

– Eu não sei...

– Vamos Jane, confie em mim.

Eu poderia dizer a Frankie o que me preocupava?

Poderia tentar, não precisava dizer exatamente tudo.

– É que é um pouco difícil...

– E pessoal. - completou.

– Como sabe?

– Pelo seu jeito, mas continue, estou ouvindo.

– Aconteceu uma coisa alguns dias atrás e agora eu nãos sei como lidar com isso. Quer dizer, venho tentando nesses últimos dias, mas tem sido difícil, e meu medo é que só piore. - falei apressadamente, esfregando a cicatriz na minha mão direita, um gesto que não passou despercebido por Frankie.

– Pode me dizer do que se trata?

– Ainda não, é que é muito confuso pra mim e...

– E falar disso ainda é estranho pra você.

– Eu só... Não consigo entender como começou e nem o porque.

– O que começou?

– O que você faria se sentisse algo por alguém, algo forte e real mas totalmente inesperado e confuso, e que mesmo você sabendo que provavelmente é um erro terrível, ainda assim não consegue evitar?

– É uma boa pergunta. Mas pra te responder, eu teria que saber um pouco mais, como por exemplo, o porquê de parecer tão errado.

– Bom, porque a outra pessoa... - mas não consegui terminar.

– Não sente o mesmo? É isso?

– Eu não sei, eu nunca perguntei.

– Por quê não?

– Porque eu não posso, não consigo me imaginar perguntando e correndo o risco de estragar o que já temos e... - notei que tinha falado demais.

– Então você mantém contato com essa pessoa?

– Ah Frakie, eu não devia ter dito isso... Você não devia ter perguntado e...

– Claro que devia, e sabe o que eu acho? Que mesmo que você não tenha me dado muitos detalhes, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: você nunca vai saber se poderia ter dado certo, se não tentar.

– Você não entende, é mais complicado do que parece.

– E se não for? E se for fácil e você descobrir isso tarde demais?

– Como assim?

– Jane, eu não faço ideia de quem você está falando, mas seja lá quem for, está claro pra mim que é real, porque dificilmente eu te vejo assim por causa de alguém.

– Frankie...

– Só pense Jane, pense que dessa vez pode realmente valer a pena tentar.

– Eu não sei...

– Ok, esqueça isso por enquanto, pode decidir o que fazer quando chegar em casa, porque eu sei que não vai falar mais nada sobre isso comigo, então... - levantou a garrafa de cerveja – Vamos fazer um brinde!

– Sério?

– Muito sério! - afirmou.

– E a que nós vamos brindar?

– A você.

– Por quê?

– Porque não é todo dia que se descobre que Jane Rizzoli está apaixonada!

Eu teria gritado para ele falar baixo e parar com aquilo, teria dito que _apaixonada_ era uma palavra muito forte, embora soubesse que era perfeita.

Eu me arriscaria a dar um soco no braço dele e usar minha autoridade de irmã mais velha para fazê-lo abaixar aquela garrafa.

Mas nada disso foi possível, pois antes mesmo de poder sequer organizar minhas ideias, uma voz rompeu atrás de mim.

– Apaixonada? - oh sim, eu conhecia aquela voz, aquela doce e suave voz – Por quem?

Estremeci e me virei lentamente para olhar para Maura que estava parada a menos de um metro de distância.

Como pude esquecer que ela iria nos encontrar lá?

A conversa com Frankie me distraiu e naquele instante pareceu muito tarde para remediar o erro.

Na minha cabeça o bar todo havia sumido, estávamos somente Maura e eu, e me apavorei ao tentar encontrar uma resposta para ela, enquanto olhava em seus olhos, que tinha uma mistura de curiosidade e algo a mais que não consegui identificar.

Sim, eu estava com sérios problemas!

* * *

**Reviews são extremamente bem-vindas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sou péssima com momentos fofos, mas enfim, o ponto é que eu resolvi esticar as coisas mais um pouco, acho que pra dar certo tudo tem que ser feito no seu tempo, mas vou entender se vocês acharem que estou indo muito devagar.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nunca pensei que fosse me sentir daquele jeito ao ouvir algo que deveria ser natural, e que deveria me deixar feliz por Jane.

Uma surpresa no início, e depois um aperto no peito.

Foi basicamente o que senti ao ouvi Frankie afirmar que Jane estava apaixonada por alguém.

Mas por quê ela não me disse?

Quem seria essa pessoa?

Sempre confiamos uma na outra, sempre contamos tudo, por quê seria diferente agora?

Podia ser realmente uma pessoa especial, mas esse pensamente me assustou, e trouxe um sentimento novo, algo como uma sensação de perda.

Eu sabia que era errado me sentir assim, mas não tive tempo para analisar melhor o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim, pois quando me dei conta já estava mais perto, perguntando a ela quem era a tal pessoa.

Achei que ela tentaria se esquivar do assunto, ou ficar envergonhada por esconder isso de mim, mas jamais pude imaginar o que ela fez a seguir: simplesmente levantando e indo embora.

Obviamente que essa não foi sua reação imediata, primeiro ela me olhou por alguns segundos, sua expressão em choque.

Logo reparei que ela não contava com a possibilidade de que eu ouvisse justamente aquela parte da conversa, mas por quê?

Em poucos segundos ela estava se levantando rapidamente e passando por mim sem dizer uma única palavra.

Me virei de volta para a mesa para ver Frankie olhando para a porta, assim como eu.

– O que foi isso? - perguntei.

– Eu não sei, quer dizer, ela estava bem até...

– Até eu chegar. - completei por ele.

– Eu não disse isso Maura, eu só não entendi.

– Isso que você disse sobre ela estar apaixonada por alguém, é verdade? - me sentei em frente a ele.

– Eu acho que sim, ela não falou com todas as letras mas pelo jeito que descreveu não foi difícil presumir. E pela sua cara você não sabia de nada não é?

– Não. - suspirei e olhei para a madeira da mesa – Por quê ela não me disse?

– Não faço ideia, mas pra ser sincero nem comigo ela estava querendo falar, eu tive que insistir um pouco, ela me pareceu muito assustada.

– E ela disse a quem se referia?

– Não, então eu resolvi deixar por isso mesmo pra que ela não se sentisse pressionada e sugeri o brinde pra animar um pouco as coisas, mas aí...

– Aí eu apareci e a assustei.

– É. - bebeu um gole de cerveja e olhou para fora da janela – Ah me desculpe, você quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou ao olhar para mim.

– Não obrigada. Perdi a vontade - confessei.

– Ei, não fique assim, tenho certeza que ela vai falar com você.

– É o que eu espero, mas mesmo assim ainda é estranho que tenha reagido desse jeito, como... Como se eu fosse a última pessoa que poderia saber sobre isso.

Eu percebi a expressão facial de Frankie mudar, como se estivesse pensando em algo que exigia um certo esforço, e depois olhou para mim e sorriu.

– Como eu não percebi isso antes? - disse fitando o vazio.

– O que?

– Ah... Bem, algo sobre o caso... Bom é que essa conversa toda me fez pensar em algumas coisas e enfim, acabei juntando as peças.

Pelo modo como as palavras saíram atrasadas em com dificuldade dos lábios dele, foi fácil notar que estava nervoso, mas preferi não questionar.

– Certo, então eu ajudei?

– Você não faz ideia do quanto. - pegou a carteira e separou o dinheiro – Eu tenho que ir agora, desculpe ter que deixa-la sozinha. Se quiser posso te acompanhar até o carro.

– Eu vou ficar bem, estacionei do outro lado da rua.

– Ok, boa noite. - disse colocando as notas sobre a mesa e se levantando.

– Boa noite Frankie.

Ele passou por mim e eu permaneci no mesmo lugar, mas logo constatei que não conseguiria ficar e beber a minha tradicional taça da vinho devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí.

Estava no meu escritório pesquisando alguns novos recursos para realizações de autópsias, mas minha mente não matinha a concentração no que eu queria. Eu só conseguia pensar em Jane e no quanto as coisas haviam mudado em tão poucos dias, primeiro aquela mudança repentina de humor, que resultou na nossa briga quase definitiva, e tudo por motivos que ela nunca me explicou, alegando ainda não estar pronta. Depois ao longo daqueles dias em que ela pareceu tão diferente comigo. E então aquele episódio na minha casa, onde ela bebeu demais e disse coisas incomuns, despertando sentimentos e sensações em mim que eu nunca cogitei sentir por ela. Mas é claro que resolvi não falar sobre isso, pois nem eu mesma tinha certeza do que aquelas palavras tinham significado, e muito menos o porquê de terem causado reações tão inusitadas em mim.

E agora aquilo no Dirty Robber, onde uma simples pergunta minha fez com que ela se levantasse e fosse embora sem dizer nada.

Não era justo, éramos amigas, ela não podia me esconder algo desse tipo!

E se estava fazendo isso, teria que haver um motivo.

Num ímpeto eu me levantei e saí rumo ao elevador, determinada a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Jane teria que falar comigo, eu precisava de respostas.

Ao chegar no andar de homicídios estranhei a calmaria.

Será que era muito cedo?

Não importava a hora, eu tinha que tentar falar com ela.

Passei pela porta e a vi com Frankie, que estava sentado em frente a ela, mas só pude ouvir o final da conversa deles.

– _Não importa o que aconteça e nem como isso termine Jane, eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo sempre. Porque nada disso muda o respeito e admiração que eu tenho por você. _

– _Obrigada._

Eles se abraçaram e então Frankie me viu pelo ombro de Jane, e se afastou dela.

– Acho que eu já vou indo. - se levantou.

Ela virou e olhou para mim, mas não por muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para entender o porquê de Frankie estar saindo.

Ele passou por mim e sorriu.

Eu dei alguns passos em direção a ela.

– Posso me sentar?

– Claro.

– Eu não queria interromper a sua conversa com Frankie, sinto muito por isso.

– Tudo bem, contanto que você me diga exatamente o que ouviu.

– Nada demais, apenas as duas últimas frases antes de você se abraçarem. - ela riu – O que foi?

– É que você é tão literal.

– Sim eu sou.

– Não é ruim, só diferente.

– Por quê está me dizendo isso?

– Por nada, só achei que era preciso. Eu sei que às vezes perco a paciência, mas...

– Eu não me importo, até porque também perco a minha com você.

– Ah é?

– Sim, a sua falta de paciência acaba com a minha.

Ela ri outra vez, agora mais abertamente.

– Sobre ontem, eu sei que não foi certo sair daquele jeito, mas eu não esperava que você fosse aparecer.

– Eu apareci porque você me chamou.

– Sim eu sei, só que... - suspirou – Eu me distraí falando com Frankie e não pensei que você fosse chegar justo naquele momento.

– E por quê isso te preocupa? - esperei um pouco pela resposta, mas nada veio – Você não queria que eu ouvisse aquilo?

– Não.

– Eu não entendo, pensei que confiasse em mim.

– E eu confio!

– Então por quê não me contou que estava interessada em alguém?

– Porque eu estou mais do que interessada Maura.

– Ah desculpe, eu esqueci que a palavra certa é _apaixonada_. - eu mesma me surpreendi pelo tom que usei ao dizer aquilo.

– Sim, essa é a palavra, mas eu não tinha aceitado isso oficialmente até ter aquela conversa com o Frankie.

– E será que eu posso saber quem é ele?

– Ele?

– Sim, o homem por quem você está apaixonada.

– É... Bem... Como eu posso dizer isso...?

– Ainda não consegue falar comigo não é?

– Acho que não sobre esse assunto.

– Mas por quê? Você nunca agiu assim antes. Sabe, nunca escondeu, a não ser que... Dessa vez seja mesmo importante pra você. É isso?

– Basicamente sim.

– Essa é uma expressão vaga Jane e eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

– Não agora.

– Por quê?

– Ainda não é o momento.

– Como assim o momento? Por quê parece ser tão difícil?

– Porque é.

Suspirei fundo, tínhamos que começar de alguma forma, então tive uma ideia.

– Está bem, já que não pode me dizer um nome, então me fale sobre ele pelo menos.

Eu ainda não sabia como aquilo iria terminar, nem se iria me sentir bem ao ouvi-la descrever o tal alguém, mas resolvi arriscar. Duvidei que pudesse me sentir ainda mais confusa.

– Ok. - sorriu – É inteligente, quero dizer, realmente inteligente, às vezes até demais. É uma pessoa gentil e generosa, que vive tentando participar mais da minha vida e eu realmente adoro isso, embora tente disfarçar na maior parte do tempo. Me ajuda quando eu preciso, e até mesmo quando eu acho que não preciso. Me apoia, me aconselha, me faz rir, e quando nós brigamos eu me sinto péssima. Mas é claro que também me irrita às vezes, e no fundo eu acho que são nossas pequenas discussões e diferenças que fazem com que essa pessoa seja tão especial pra mim.

Eu nunca tinha visto ela descrever alguém assim antes, com esse brilho nos olhos, com essa emoção presente em cada palavra.

Naquele momento não tive duvida de que se tratava de um sentimento real, e aquilo me magoou.

Mas por quê?

Eu deveria estar feliz por ela, talvez até estivesse, mas ainda sim sentia como se perdesse algo importante.

Como se a estivesse perdendo.

Mas isso era ridículo!

Jane e eu sempre acompanhamos o status da vida amorosa uma da outra, sempre falamos sobre tudo e eu nunca havia me sentido assim quando ela se referiu a outra pessoa.

Quando isso teria mudado?

Como eu deveria reagir?

– Maura? - perguntou tocando de leve na minha perna, provocando um arrepio pelo meu corpo – Você está bem?

– Sim, estou. - respondi enquanto ela pegou o copo com o café e o colocou nos lábios.

– Satisfeita com as minhas palavras? - perguntou ao abaixar o copo momentaneamente e depois tomar mais um gole.

Eu decidi dizer algo para tentar aliviar a tensão, sem nem imaginar a reação que minha frase poderia causar:

– Eu posso dizer que sim, afinal, com base na descrição que você deu essa pessoa é basicamente uma versão masculina de mim! - sorri para disfarçar meu nervosismo.

Então a tosse de Jane me assustou, ela havia engasgado com o café e levou alguns segundos para se recuperar.

– Oh, você está bem? - perguntei passando minhas mãos pelas costas dela.

Ela ofegou um pouco, manteve os olhos fechados e depois olhou para mim.

– Claro, eu só não esperava por esse tipo de comentário.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem.

– Mas então, não pode me dizer mais nada?

– Não, sinto muito.

– Faz alguma ideia de quando poderá?

– Também não.

– Jane...

– Olha. - pegou minha mão – Sei que não estou no direito de pedir aqui, mas eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa.

– Qualquer coisa. - garanti.

– Prometa que vai ter paciência comigo, porque eu sei que talvez demore um pouco até estar pronta pra falar sobre isso com você. E não quero que sinta que eu estou te excluindo da minha vida de alguma forma, porque não é isso. Não é porque eu contei ao Frankie e não a você que eu te considere menos minha amiga, eu só... Nem com ele eu pretendia falar, simplesmente aconteceu e eu ainda tenho que aprender a lidar melhor com isso. Mas preciso saber que você não vai se irritar e desistir. Promete?

– Eu até posso prometer isso, desde que você prometa que vai se esforçar pra conseguir conversar comigo, ok?

– Eu já estou me esforçando...

– Jane!

– Tudo bem, certo eu prometo! Agora é sua vez.

– Eu também prometo.

– Ótimo.

Nós nos abraçamos, mas dessa vez com mais significado, mais vontade, mais entrega.

Eu precisava sentir que ainda estávamos próximas, que por alguma razão ainda desconhecida não a estava perdendo para alguém cujo nem o nome eu sabia.

Nos afastamos e eu me levantei, indo na direção oposta.

Tive a leve sensação de que tudo poderia ficar bem de novo, de que em algum momento Jane me contaria tudo sobre o seu novo amor.

Sorri por alguns instantes, mas somente até perceber que as chances dessa conversa me incomodar eram enormes.

Apertei o botão do elevador e os segundos que se passaram foram torturantes para mim.

Mas logo ele chegou, as portas se abriram e eu entrei.

A manhã passou como sempre, fomos chamados para um novo caso e depois de horas de uma investigação intensa, eu estava na minha sala revisando alguns relatórios, quando me deparei com uma mensagem no meu celular:

**Estou indo para o Dirty com Frost e Korsak, quer nos fazer companhia? :)**

**Jane.**

Sorri automaticamente ao ver que era ela, e logo digitei uma resposta.

**Claro! Vejo vocês lá!**

**Maura.**

Fiquei por mais alguns minutos, até me dirigir para o bar.

Frost, Korsak e Jane conversavam sobre algo animadamente quando cheguei.

Ao me ver ela logo abriu espaço no banco para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

– E então? O de sempre? - perguntou sorrindo.

Ao vê-la daquele jeito eu fiquei sem palavras, era tão reconfortante saber que não havia mais nenhum traço de preocupação em seu rosto.

Talvez fosse melhor não mencionar sua vida amorosa depois de tudo.

– Maura? - perguntou ao notar minha distração.

– Sim! Ah, o que quer dizer com o de sempre?

– Vinho, quero saber se você quer vinho.

– Quero! Vinho, claro, seria ótimo!

– Você está bem Drª Isles? - Korsak me perguntou.

– Estou, por quê a pergunta?

– Parece meio nervosa.

– Só tive um dia estressante e então fica um pouco mais difícil conseguir focalizar em pequenas coisas. Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. - Jane respondeu e fez sinal para a garçonete, que logo trouxe a minha taça de vinho tinto.

A hora seguinte se passou descontraidamente, eu ri em vários momentos com os diálogos que Frost e Korsak trocavam, sempre com suas piadas e comentários sobre algo que aconteceu durante o dia.

Eu definitivamente apreciava muito a companhia deles.

Mas assim como a noite avançou, ambos disseram que já estava tarde e avisaram que iam se retirar.

– Não faça nada que eu não faria. - Frost disse para Jane.

– Haha, muito engraçado.

– Falo sério, toda vez que você bebe acaba fazendo besteira! - afirmou se levantando.

– Frost! O que a Maura vai pensar?

– Desde quando você se importa com isso Jane? - mas ela não me respondeu – E além do mais, eu já te vi bêbada.

Todos riram, menos ela, que ficou constrangida pela menção de algo que ela não conseguia se lembrar.

– Oh! Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. - ele disse sorrindo para ela – Mas aqui entre nós Drª... Ela não fez nada errado fez?

– Frost... - ela alertou.

– O que exatamente você quer dizer com 'errado' detetive? - perguntei.

– Ah bom, todo tipo de coisa, já que geralmente quando bebe além da conta acaba sempre falando o que não deve, mas que costuma ser só o que ela não tem coragem de dizer quando está sóbria.

– Ok, agora chega. Korsak leve-o pra casa, está óbvio pra mim que ele já bebeu demais. - Jane disse.

– É, acho que você tem razão. Vamos! - Korsak disse pegando no braço de Frost – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. - ela e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Provavelmente não era certo confiar no que Frost disse, afinal, ele não respondia completamente por seus sentidos devido ao álcool.

Então por quê Jane ficou tão incomodada com o assunto?

Aquilo teria algum fundo de verdade?

– Maura... Sobre o que ele disse, eu...

– Você não precisa se explicar.

– Eu sei, mas é que ainda me incomoda não lembrar de nada daquela noite na sua casa. Como posso ter bebido daquele jeito?

– Acontece, não se culpe.

– Mesmo assim, eu sinto que ainda tem algo que você não está me contando.

– Você e seus instintos...

– Sim, eu e eles... - pegou a garrafa de cerveja e bebeu um gole – Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

– Porque nenhuma pergunta foi feita.

– Ok, então oficialmente: tem mais alguma coisa sobre aquela noite que você não me disse?

– Sim.

– E o que é?

– Bom... - mas eu não consegui dizer mais nada.

– Certo, agora eu estou com medo. O que foi que eu fiz?

– Nada grave.

– Ainda sim é alguma coisa, mas o que? - sem palavras, eu não conseguia – Vamos Maura! Espere... Não me diga que eu... Eu tentei te agarrar?

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e a respiração pesada. Claros indícios de que a resposta para aquela pergunta era realmente de extrema importância.

Mas por quê ela me perguntou aquilo?

Por quê exatamente essa possibilidade passou pela cabeça dela?

– O que? Por quê você acha que teria feito isso?

– Eu não sei, só que tem sido dias muitos estranhos e eu achei que talvez pudesse ter... Ah... Apenas me diga se eu fiz isso ou não.

– Não. - sua expressão se suavizou – Mas foi por pouco.

– Como assim?

– Você disse algumas coisas estranhas. - bebi um gole de vinho.

– Que coisas?

– Nada que fizesse muito sentido, apenas algumas indiretas. Fique tranquila, tenho certeza de que tudo não passou do álcool reagindo no seu organismo.

– Claro, o álcool... - ela fitou o vazio – Me desculpe se eu te constrangi. - disse ainda sem olhar para mim.

– Não constrangeu, eu estava ciente dos motivos de todas as palavras. - e não era mentira, eu estava mesmo ciente, ou desejava estar, enfim, naquela altura já nem sabia mais.

– Isso me tranquiliza, de verdade.

– Por quê?

– Por que o que?

– Por quê te tranquiliza? Quero dizer, por quê se importa tanto?

– Bom porque somos amigas e eu não queria que se sentisse desconfortável com algo que eu tivesse feito ou dito.

– Você não controlava suas ações e muito menos suas palavras naquela noite Jane.

– Eu sei, mas isso não diminui minha culpa.

– Eu entendo.

Conversamos mais um pouco, até decidirmos que já estava de fato ficando tarde, eu disse a Jane que meu carro estava na outra rua, pois não tinha encontrado vaga para estacionar, e ela se ofereceu para me acompanhar até ele, alegando andar armada e ter condições de me proteger.

Eu estranhei, ela nunca tinha feito nada isso antes, mas não questionei e aceitei.

Caminhávamos pela rua escura e ela começou a falar do caso, mais especificamente sobre o garotinho de 8 anos que havia sido encontrado morto em um parque, cujo assassino ainda não tinha sido encontrado, mas estávamos trabalhando nisso.

– Eu não consigo entender como alguém consegue machucar uma criança indefesa.

– Muitos distúrbios psicológicos podem explicar esse tipo de crueldade.

– Você me entendeu. Eu acho que esse tipo de coisa não devia acontecer e esse tipo de gente não devia existir. Mas não dá pra controlar, quanto mais monstros como esse são colocados na cadeia, mais deles se espalham por aí. Parece um ciclo vicioso. Será que isso nunca vai ter fim?

Nossos braços se encostavam vez ou outra, aquilo já havia se tornado natural e fazia eu me sentir em paz.

– Sinceramente não tenho a menor ideia, mas espero que sim.

– E eu agradeço a sinceridade. Considerando é claro que você é sempre assim.

– Assim como?

– Verdadeira e... Transparente.

– Isso foi um elogio Det. Rizzoli?

– Acho que sim Drª Isles, mas cuidado com seu ego!

Nós rimos.

– Mas falando sério, eu realmente entendo o que quer dizer com esse assunto sobre a violência, como no caso desse menino de hoje.

– Eu só não me conformo. E sei que deveria já que trabalho com isso há anos, mas ainda assim é difícil.

– Não se culpe por ter sentimentos Jane.

– Queria poder acabar com esse tipo de coisa.

– Todos nós queremos. - mais alguns passos, então eu senti que precisava dizer algo – Você é uma ótima pessoa.

– Agora eu estou sendo elogiada?

– Sim, está, aproveite o momento! - mais risadas e eu consegui avistar o meu carro no fim da rua – Mas é verdade. Fico feliz em saber que essa vida de policial não endureceu o seu coração.

– É eu também.

– Quem quer que seja essa pessoa por quem você está apaixonada... - ela me olhou – Espero que saiba a sorte que tem.

– Talvez ela até saiba, só não esteja pronta pra admitir ainda.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bom, é que apesar de adorável, ela também é muito teimosa.

– Ela? - eu paro ao lado do meu carro – Como assim _ela_?

De repente tudo pareceu fazer algum sentido, e já estava mais do que na hora.

Aquele devia ser o motivo de Jane se sentir tão desconfortável sobre o assunto.

Ela estava apaixonada por uma mulher!

Mas será?

Se fosse verdade, quem poderia ser?

Eu tinha que averiguar, mas ela não disse mais nada.

– Jane, eu fiz uma pergunta!

– E eu ouvi!

– Então por quê não me respondeu?

– Foi só um erro com as palavras Maura, só isso. Eu não quis dizer "ela"! - tentou, mas não soou muito convincente.

– Sim você quis! - afirmei.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Porque as chances de você ter errado na referência ao sexo da pessoa por quem está apaixonada duas vezes, é mínima.

– Eu...

– É isso não é? O tal alguém é uma mulher! Essa é a razão de você estar tão nervosa.

– Se você já está afirmando, pra que precisa que eu confirme?

– Porque somos amigas, e... E eu quero saber quem é ela, e como a conheceu... Enfim, quero saber como aconteceu.

– Eu não posso.

– Não pode o que?

– Falar sobre isso.

– Jane...

Eu não tive chance de terminar, não pude dizer mais nada para convencê-la a falar comigo, pois quando percebi ela já estava indo embora.

A rua estava silenciosa, já era tarde, e ao longe a silhueta de Jane foi desaparecendo através da escuridão.

Assim que eu já não podia mais vê-la, abri a porta do carro e entrei nele, depois de assegurar que estava devidamente trancado, eu suspirei pesadamente e coloquei as mãos no volante.

Jane não negou minha afirmação, ela simplesmente fugiu.

Eu poderia entender o porquê de ser difícil para ela admitir algo tão inesperado e novo como um sentimento romântico por outra mulher, afinal de contas sua família era religiosa e ela foi criada distante de todo esse tipo de possibilidade de relacionamento.

Claro que não tinha preconceito, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas ainda assim a diferença entre não se importar com a escolha de _outras _pessoas, e não se importar com a _sua_ própria escolha, era imensa. Afinal, quando se trata da nossa vida, tudo fica mais complicado.

Será que ela falaria comigo sobre isso?

Mas quando?

Eu estava pronta pra ouvi-la descrever sua nova e incomum paixão?

Como me sentiria diante disso?

Apertei minhas mãos contra o volante ao finalmente entender que nada ficaria bem dentro de mim depois de tudo isso.

Eu certamente não me sentiria bem ao conversar com Jane sobre seus sentimentos.

Mas quando isso começou?

Quando eu passei a não conseguir encarar algo que antes foi tão simples?

Quando e como meus sentimentos por ela mudaram?

Oh eu não fazia ideia!

Mas algo era certo: _aquilo_, seja lá o que fosse, estava realmente presente no meu coração, eu não podia mais negar nem evitar. Mas como conviver com algo assim quando não posso mentir sem sofrer de um ataque de urticária?

O que fazer quando se descobre uma paixão repentina por sua melhor amiga?

* * *

**Reviews me fazem sorrir :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A parte sobre o sonho eu sempre quis fazer, foi apenas uma ideia então não sei se faz muito sentido.**

**Para o assunto da cena final eu usei de inspiração um capítulo de uma outra fic que eu li, na qual a Maura é mais...**

**Okay, vou deixar vocês lerem! Haha**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

A hora não me importava, na verdade essa foi minha última preocupação enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Boston naquela noite.

Eu estava sozinha com meus pensamentos, minhas duvidas e meus medos.

Como pude deixar escapar que meu amor era uma mulher?

Claro que não fiz diretamente, mas me distraí e as palavras saíram sem que eu percebesse.

Maura era esperta, logo notou meu erro e fez a pergunta pra qual eu não consegui dar uma resposta digna, apenas saí de lá.

Eu sabia que não era preciso confirmar, mas ela ainda insistiu pra que eu dissesse em voz alta, sem sequer imaginar que se tratava dela.

Eu não estava pronta para aquele confronto, talvez nunca estivesse.

Droga! Tudo parecia tão fora de ordem.

Finalmente cheguei até meu carro e dirigi até meu apartamento, ao chegar lá tudo estava exatamente do jeito que eu deixei.

Jo Friday latiu quando abri a porta e eu a peguei no colo, para então me sentar no sofá.

Era para ser uma noite comum, boa conversa, risadas e algumas bebidas, mas no fim as coisas mudaram inesperadamente.

Ao comentar sobre o caso eu nunca imaginei que desencadearia aquela série de frases que me levou a dizer mais do que devia.

Pelo menos com uma coisa eu não precisava mais me preocupar: a reação de Frankie.

Logo a conversa que tivemos mais cedo naquele dia veio na minha memória.

_Eu estava no bullpen checando os antecedentes criminais do pai da vítima, o lugar estava vazio devido a hora que era, muito dos policiais ainda não tinham subido, e ouvi passos vindo na minha direção._

_Me virei um pouco e vi meu irmão se aproximando._

– _Bom dia. - ele disse parando ao meu lado._

– _Bom dia... Mas o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?_

– _Eu vim falar com você. - puxou uma cadeira e se sentou._

– _Certo. Alguma coisa com a nossa mãe?_

– _Não._

– _Então, com o Tommy?_

– _Também não._

– _Então é com você... O que foi? Se meteu em problemas?_

– _Não sou eu Jane, é você._

– _Eu? - ele assentiu – Do que está falando?_

– _De ontem._

_A situação no Dirty, sim, eu me lembrava, embora estivesse fazendo um esforço e tanto pra esquecer._

– _O que tem?_

– _Tem que foi muito estranho, e você sabe disso. Nós estávamos conversando tranquilamente e foi só a Maura aparecer que você saiu correndo._

– _Não foi assim, eu... - mas não havia uma explicação._

– _Você o que?_

– _Frankie, eu não quero e nem vou falar sobre isso com você! - afirmei e retomei a concentração no computador, esperando que ele desistisse e fosse embora._

– _É ela não é?_

– _Ela quem? - perguntei ainda sem olhar para ele._

– _A Maura._

– _O quem tem ela?_

– _É por ela que você está apaixonada._

_Será que já tinha ficado tão evidente assim?_

_Senão, como ele descobriu quando eu venho tentando fazer de tudo para manter em segredo?_

– _Isso é loucura. - falei._

– _Eu não acho._

– _Vamos, como eu poderia estar apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga?_

– _Você me diz._

– _Não tem nada pra dizer, porque simplesmente não é verdade._

– _Esqueceu que somos irmãos? Eu sei dizer quando você está mentindo._

– _O que você quer de mim?_

– _Que fale comigo._

– _Estou falando._

– _Mas não o que eu quero saber. E nem tente negar porque eu já sei mesmo, então facilite as coisas pra nós dois, por favor._

_Respirei fundo e troquei de posição, ficando de frente para ele._

– _Como descobriu?_

– _Primeiro me diga se estou certo._

– _Pra que?_

– _Jane..._

– _Ok, você está certo! Satisfeito?_

– _Talvez._

– _O que mais quer saber?_

– _O porquê de não contar pra mim._

– _Ah claro, seria tão simples! Chegar e falar: "Hey, descobri que estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga! Não é maravilhoso?"._

– _Está bem, não é uma coisa fácil de lidar, mas ainda assim não justifica que tenha guardado isso só pra você._

– _E o que mais eu poderia fazer?_

– _Falar._

– _Desculpe mas eu não sou assim. Não consigo reagir tão bem a uma coisas dessas._

– _Eu entendo, mas estou aqui agora, você pode falar comigo._

– _Não, não posso._

– _Por quê?_

– _Porque eu tenho que superar isso, sabe, esquecer toda essa bobagem._

– _Não é bobagem._

– _Então o que é?_

– _Uma coisa que se você ignorar não vai simplesmente desaparecer como se nunca tivesse existido._

– _Você não está ajudando..._

– _Ah não? E o que seria ajuda pra você? Hã? Continuar se esquivando da verdade? Quer que eu te diga pra fazer isso?_

– _Você poderia._

– _Não, não poderia! Porque isso não seria ajudar! Só iria te trazer mais sofrimento. Afinal, não é assim que está se sentindo agora? Confusa e dividida? - meu silêncio foi a resposta que ele precisava – Então me escute quando eu digo que você tem que encarar isso de frente._

– _Como? - aumentei um pouco minha voz – Porque na teoria é fácil, as palavras são lindas, nelas não existe o menor problema em admitir isso e fazer o que parece certo. Mas na prática tudo muda. Nela, nada é tão simples. _

– _O que te faz pensar assim?_

– _Tudo Frankie! Tudo o que eu conheço, tudo o que cresci acreditando. Esse sentimento vai contra todas essas coisas!_

– _Está falando de..._

– _Da nossa mãe, Tommy, até do papai que sumiu das nossas vidas! Tudo! Como posso passar por cima disso? Me diz!_

– _E quem disse que a mamãe ou o Tommy vão rejeitar você? O papai pode até ser mas eu duvido que você se importe tanto com a opinião dele._

– _Nós dois sabemos muito bem o quão católica nossa mãe é, e o Tommy... Bom, ele é o Tommy! Já dá pra imaginar o que acha desse tipo de coisa._

– _Eu realmente não estou conseguindo te entender. Onde está aquela Jane que eu cresci admirando? Aquela que não se importa com a opinião dos outros, que você faz o que quer e quando quer... O que aconteceu com ela?_

– _Acho que tirou umas férias e não pretende voltar tão cedo._

– _Não pode estar falando sério._

– _Mas estou. Eu não consigo agir de outro jeito, e olha que eu tentei mas tudo me leva a fazer alguma besteira. Primeiro eu me afasto da Maura e quando ela me procura eu dou jeito de ofendê-la, então quando fazemos as pazes um simples filme na casa dela vira uma sessão dos horrores porque eu bebo demais e acabo falando o que não devia. E agora..._

– _Agora ela sabe que você está apaixonada por alguém, e vai querer descobrir quem é. -completou por mim. _

– _Pois é. - me encosto na cadeira – Eu não sei mais o que fazer._

– _Me diz exatamente o que sente por ela._

– _O que?_

– _Me diz, sabe, quando você a vê, quando fala com ela, enfim, o que te fez perceber o que sente._

– _Eu não vou fazer isso._

– _Por quê não?_

– _Porque é ridículo! Você é meu irmão mais novo, não vou ficar aqui e desabafar com você._

– _Mesmo? Vai dar importância pra nossa diferença de idade logo agora?_

– _Sim, eu vou!_

– _Vamos lá, até porque eu sei que ouvir sobre os seus sentimentos não vai mudar em nada essa mania que você tem de mandar em mim, então..._

– _Você não vai mesmo desistir não é?_

– _Não. - simples, curto, porém sincero._

– _Ok, mas um comentário e eu paro de falar, entendeu?_

– _Entendi._

– _Eu... Nem sei por onde começar._

– _Que tal pelo que fez você notar que seus sentimentos tinham mudado? – sugeriu._

– _Bom, foi um... Um sonho._

– _Sonho?_

– _É Frankie, eu tive um sonho estranho com a Maura e depois disso nada mais foi como antes._

– _Que tipo de sonho? - me preparei para responder mas ele continuou – Oh espere! Dependendo do que acontece eu não preciso saber!_

– _Cala a boca! - dei um leve soco na perna dele – Não foi nada impróprio, se bem que se eu não tivesse acordado as coisas poderiam..._

– _Ok, eu entendi. Não foi nada demais._

– _Isso, nós só... Nos beijamos._

– _E depois desse sonho você percebeu que amizade já não era o bastante?_

– _Eu achei que não tinha significado nada, só mais um sonho sem sentido que eu esqueceria rápido, mas aí quando eu a vi... - suspirei e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos para passar a mão pelo meu rosto – Percebi que tudo tinha mudado e me desesperei. - admiti ainda sem mostrar o rosto._

– _E aí as coisas simplesmente começaram a fugir do seu controle, e cada segundo ao lado dela serviram como prova de que algo estava mesmo diferente dentro de você._

_Levantei a cabeça._

– _Certo, isso foi esquisito... Como sabe dessas coisas? - perguntei semicerrando os olhos._

– _Eu já fui apaixonado por uma amiga no colégio, então é mais fácil ter uma ideia._

– _Sim eu lembro, Lily era o nome dela não é? - ele assentiu e eu sorri – A única diferença entre as nossas paixões é que a sua era alguém do sexo oposto._

– _Isso não importa Jane._

– _Como eu disse antes, na teoria não, mas na prática sim._

– _Não acredito que você seja tão ligada a esses padrões._

– _Eu não sou, mas... Ah, é que isso é tão novo pra mim, eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por ela._

– _Mas agora sente, e acredite em mim quando eu digo que ignorar não é a melhor solução._

– _E qual é então?_

– _Fazer o que você sempre faz, erguer a cabeça e dar um passo de cada vez._

– _Acha que eu devo falar com ela? _

– _Eu não posso dizer o que deve fazer, pois se trata da sua vida._

– _Mas e..._

– _As pessoas? É com elas que está preocupada? Com o que vão pensar de você?_

– _Não só com isso, tem também a reação da Maura, porque nós somos amigas, não posso chegar pra ela e me declarar, porque além de ser um absurdo, também não faz o meu gênero._

– _Talvez esteja na hora de ampliar um pouco esse seu gênero._

– _Frankie..._

– _Olha, eu acho que por agora chega, até porque já viu onde nós estamos?_

_Olhei rapidamente ao redor._

– _É eu sei, ótima escolha de ambiente pra falar sobre essa confusão toda. - sorri._

– _Eu fui até o seu apartamento ontem, mas você não abriu a porta._

– _Porque eu não fui direto pra lá, depois daquela cena no Dirty resolvi andar um pouco, esclarecer melhor minhas ideias._

– _E conseguiu?_

– _Infelizmente não._

– _Como eu já disse não posso falar o que tem que fazer, a decisão é sua porque é a sua vida que ela vai afetar, eu só quero que você seja feliz._

– _Sério? Quer dizer, você não... - mas eu não pude terminar, apenas fechei os olhos, e só os abri quando a voz de Frankie chamou minha atenção._

– _Não importa o que aconteça e nem como isso termine Jane, eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo sempre. Porque nada disso muda o respeito e admiração que eu tenho por você__._

_Talvez não tivesse o direito de me sentir melhor com aquilo, mas me senti._

– _Obrigada._

Podia parecer estranho, ainda mais pra mim, mas saber que tinha a aprovação do meu irmão me tranquilizou.

Em seguida houve a conversa com Maura, como eu disse tudo podia ter sido ótimo, eu encontraria mais tempo para decidir o que fazer, mas a manteria por perto, pois ficar longe dela não era e nem seria uma opção.

Mas ali, sentada no meu apartamento sozinha eu descobri o quanto tudo havia ficado instável novamente.

Estava cansada, queria tomar um bom banho e dormir, era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

Fui para o trabalho no dia seguinte, obrigando o meu cérebro a não pensar em como seria falar com Maura depois de nossa última conversa, as possibilidades me apavoravam.

Ao chegar na lanchonete cumprimentei minha mãe e fui pegar o café, e assim que me virei vi Frost sentado em uma das cadeiras, com uma cara péssima.

– E então, dormiu bem? - perguntei com a voz elevada, propositalmente.

– Não. - gemeu e passou a mão na cabeça – Você poderia falar mais baixo por favor?

– Desculpe amigo, mas não vai dar.

– Por quê?

– Encare isso como um castigo.

– Castigo pra que? O que eu fiz?

– Esqueci como é a memória quando se está de ressaca... Bom, acho que posso dizer que você falou mais do que devia ontem.

– Quanto mais exatamente?

– Praticamente gritou aos quarto ventos como eu fico quando bebo.

– Ah, sinto muito.

– Claro que sente. - andei em direção a máquina de café – Se está tão mal, o que faz aqui? - perguntei ao voltar para perto dele.

– Esse caso do garotinho, eu quero ajudar a encontrar quem fez isso com ele.

– É, sei como é. Eu também quero.

Algumas horas se passaram e nenhum sinal de Maura, eu tentei definir se isso era bom ou ruim.

Estava com Korsak e Frankie vendo os vídeos de segurança do prédio que a vítima morava, então a porta da sala se abriu e revelou Maura do outro lado.

Ela sorriu como sempre, cumprimentou a todos, inclusive a mim, como se tudo estivesse bem.

Entregou o resultado dos novos exames e falou um pouco, mas quando as novidades acabaram ela simplesmente permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando os vídeos conosco.

– Não tem nada que nos ajude nesses vídeos! - afirmei – Já vimos todos e até agora nada.

– Talvez o pai do menino esteja falando a verdade, vai ver ele não teve os tais sonhos estranhos e não saiu naquela noite.

– Que sonhos? - Maura perguntou.

Todos olharam para mim, esperando que eu explicasse para ela como sempre fiz.

– Ele disse que tem sonhos incomuns, mas não entrou em detalhes.

– Isso pode ajudar. - ela disse.

– Como? - perguntei.

– Bom, é que muitas pessoas podem ser analisadas através dos sonhos que tem.

– De novo, como?

– Existe uma explicação plausível pra cada sonho, geralmente eles revelam muito sobre a personalidade da pessoa. Isso pode dar a confirmação se ele é ou não capaz de matar o próprio filho... Ou qualquer outra pessoa. - completou.

– E como exatamente seria isso?

– Muitas vezes os sonhos são a manifestação do nosso subconsciente, revelando coisas que estão guardadas em nosso cérebro.

– Me dê um exemplo. - pedi.

– Uma pessoa pode sonhar com algo que ela já desejava e apenas não tinha feito enquanto estava acordada, e então acaba acontecendo enquanto dorme. - outro sorriso.

– Então quer dizer que uma pessoa pode querer fazer algo, mas como não tem coragem ela sonha que fez? - Frankie perguntou olhando para ela e depois para mim, sem disfarçar a intenção por trás de sua pergunta.

– Essa é uma maneira de observar... Mas sim, posso usar esse exemplo.

– Não vejo como isso pode ajudar com a investigação. - tentei desviar do assunto para não dar atenção as duvidas que se formavam na minha cabeça.

– Mas eu vejo! - Frankie afirmou, eu olhei para ele esperando que entendesse e parasse de falar, mas não deu certo – É sempre bom testar todas as possibilidades, certo Korsak?

– Uh... Claro, sempre. - Korsak disse sem jeito.

– Você ainda não é detetive Frankie, então pare de opinar!

– Eu só acho que pode funcionar, sabe, entender um pouco melhor sobre o que se passa na cabeça desse cara e ver se o subconsciente dele guardava uma vontade louca de matar o filho.

Não poupei um olhar cheio de raiva para ele, demonstrando o quanto aquilo me irritava.

Mas eu entendi o porque dele fazer aquilo, queria me empurrar de frente ao meu medo, queria me colocar na linha de fogo.

O mesmo lugar que eu vinha tentando evitar.

E essa história de sonho?

Manifestação do subconsciente? Sério?

De todas as explicações detalhadas que Maura deu, aquela foi com certeza a que mais me afetou, já que falava exatamente sobre o que eu queria esquecer.

Ou não queria...

Certo, minha cabeça estava um nó!

Se Maura me ouvisse dizer algo assim me criticaria por ser uma expressão sem nexo.

E lá estava eu mais uma vez pensando nela ao longo daquele dia.

Falamos com o pai da vítima, fizemos os testes sobre o sonho mas eles não revelaram muito. No fim tudo continuou quase igual.

A tarde chegou e passou, dando entrada a noite e sua escuridão.

Então uma tempestade surgiu, raios e trovões emitidos com certa violência.

Resolvi ir pra casa, o cansaço me dominava e ficar ali não mudaria muitos os poucos fatos que já havia encontrado. Me despedi de Frost e Korsak e peguei o elevador.

Ao chegar na entrada, vi Maura parada um pouco antes da porta, encostada na parede.

Minha curiosidade foi maior do que meu receio, e perguntei:

– O que está fazendo aí parada?

Ela me olhou com surpresa, ficou claro que não tinha percebido a minha chegada.

– Esperando a chuva passar.

– Sim, já que você não pode arriscar o seu modelito.

– E nem meus saltos. - sorriu, ignorando a minha provocação.

Me aproximei e abri um pouco a porta, para ver que a chuva não tinha diminuído, pelo contrário, estava ainda mais forte e intensa.

– Droga, parece que essa tempestade vai longe. - falei fechando a porta.

– Você não vai sair?

– Está o maior temporal lá fora Maura, e eu não tenho um guarda-chuva.

– E desde quando isso te impede?

– Desde agora.

Na verdade nem eu sabia o porquê de não sair dali naquele instante e ir até o meu carro como sempre fiz.

Talvez fosse o fato de que os últimos acontecimentos não foram muito agradáveis e o que eu menos precisava era um resfriado por pegar aquela chuva.

Não gostava do silêncio que se estabeleceu ali, com Maura ainda encostada na parede checando suas unhas a todo momento, evitando qualquer contato visual comigo.

Para piorar o local estava deserto, certamente a tempestade havia espantado boa parte do movimento de pessoas que circulava por lá naquela hora.

Se eu acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa, diria que tudo estava conspirando para me deixar sozinha com a única pessoa com quem eu ainda não sabia como lidar depois de tudo.

Tomei coragem e decidi sair dali, seria melhor, certo?

Minha resposta não chegou, pois a voz de Maura foi mais rápida:

– Você não precisa se preocupar.

– Como é?

– Eu disse pra não se preocupar, eu não me importo.

– Não se importa com o que?

– Com você estar apaixonada por outra mulher. É perfeitamente normal.

– É?

– Sim, eu não tenho preconceitos Jane, nunca tive, e você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso.

– Ah... Eu sei.

– Então por quê não me contou a verdade? Por quê fugiu ontem?

– Mas será que todo mundo resolveu dizer que eu estou fugindo?

– O que?

– Esquece. Eu só... Não sei, isso é novo pra mim.

– Eu imagino.

– Então quer dizer que isso não muda nada?

– Por quê mudaria?

– Porque eu nunca fui assim! Nem sei quando começou.

– E isso importa?

– Claro que importa, eu tenho que entender pra saber como reagir não é?

– Não pode ser tão complicado...

– Ah, mas é! E você não tem ideia do quanto!

– Pode me dizer quem é ela? - não respondi, eu nem sabia como poderia – Vou encarar seu silêncio como um não.

– Obrigada.

– Eu sempre vou estar aqui Jane, não importa o que aconteça e nem o quanto as suas preferências sexuais mudem.

– Ok, entendi o recado!

Ela riu, e então se aproximou, tinha algo diferente em seus olhos, eles estavam tão parecidos com... Com os mesmos olhos ardentes com os quais ela havia me olhado em meu sonho.

Mas espera, não era possível.

A Maura que eu conhecia e que vivia fora dos meus sonhos nunca me olharia daquele jeito, certo?

– Se quiser tirar alguma duvida, pode falar comigo. - ela disse sorrindo.

– Que tipo de duvida?

– Ah você sabe... Sobre tudo o que envolve sentimentos românticos por outra mulher.

– E o que você sabe sobre isso?

– Não muita coisa, apenas o pouco que eu aprendi quando estava na faculdade.

– Aprendeu? - ela assentiu – Maura... Você já...

– Se eu já namorei uma mulher? Uh... Acho que da única vez que me envolvi com uma, não chegou a ser bem um namoro, mas se quiser chamar assim por mim tudo bem.

– Então já gostou de outra mulher?

– Já.

– E como eu nunca soube disso?

– Porque eu não achei que fosse necessário contar. Eu era jovem, tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade e decidi experimentar...

– Certo. - interrompi – Não sei se estou ou quero estar pronta pra ouvir o resto.

– Mas você precisa, não pode ignorar já que mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que fazer isso. - falou, mas sem sorrir dessa vez.

Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe com minhas ideias de como seria se algum dia ela e eu tivéssemos algo.

Apesar de agora ter certeza sobre meus sentimentos, a ideia de fazer sexo com a minha melhor amiga ainda me assustava.

E ela estava bem na minha frente, falando sobre aquilo com a maior naturalidade, sem nem sequer desconfiar de que a pessoa com quem eu viria a fazer todas aquelas coisas seria ela.

Eu faria? Será?

Como eu disse, nem tinha pensado sobre isso ainda, mas aquela conversa tinha tomado um rumo inesperado, como todas que eu tive com ela depois daquele sonho, e me trouxe ainda mais duvidas.

– Tudo bem, eu posso pensar nisso depois.

– Como quiser, saiba que eu continuo aqui pra você.

Droga Maura!

Você tinha que ser tão adorável?

– Eu sei, pode deixar, se tiver alguma duvida você será a primeira da minha lista pra esclarecê-las.

Sim, aquilo soou do jeito errado, mas para minha surpresa ela não pareceu se importar, apenas sorriu.

Percebi que a chuva tinha diminuído sua intensidade e nós duas saímos de lá, nos despedimos rapidamente e eu entrei no meu carro.

Observei como ela ligou o dela e foi embora, mas não consegui fazer o mesmo.

Como poderia, já que acidentalmente tinha acabado de descobrir que minha melhor amiga, por quem eu recentemente havia descoberto estar apaixonada, possuía um histórico de experiências com alguém do mesmo sexo?

Não importava se foi apenas uma aventura experimental na faculdade, o fato é que tinha acontecido.

Querendo ou não, isso mudou um pouco as coisas.

Querendo ou não, mudou minha visão sobre os limites de Maura.

Ela estaria disposta a se aventurar comigo também?

É, fazer aquela pergunta mesmo que mentalmente, me surpreendeu.

Talvez nossa amizade fosse muito forte e ela não quisesse coloca-la em risco, assim como eu também não queria fazer apesar de tudo.

Ou queria?

Eu podia simplesmente não fazer o tipo dela, ou quem sabe a fase de testar todas as coisas da vida já havia passado. Provavelmente foi apenas um tipo de ritual de passagem que acabou junto com o período na faculdade.

Mas conhecendo Maura como conhecia, essa última opção não era muito provável, já que ela sempre repetiu as experiências quando tinha chance, sem se importar com a idade que tinha.

Parecia conservadora, mas também possuía um lado inovador, disposto a tudo.

Eu teria chance de conhecer melhor esse lado?

Não fazia ideia, mas queria ter!

Não havia sito fácil ouvi-la falar aquelas coisas e me controlar para não beija-la.

Nossos últimos diálogos não estavam ajudando, e agora que Frankie sabia certamente tentaria me colocar frente a frente com tudo sempre que pudesse.

Eu estava chegando ao meu limite, a velha Jane para quem dei uma espécie de folga queria retornar e fazer logo o que tinha vontade sem ligar para as consequências.

Eu deveria deixar que ela voltasse e fazer de uma vez o que vinha tentando evitar?

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ficou imenso, mas fiz questão de explicar um pouco sobre esse passado da Maura, ah é claro, tive alguns problemas com as falas dela, mas eu tentei.**  
**Me avisem se algo estiver sem sentido.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Jones, esse era o nome da mulher com quem eu havia me envolvido no passado.

Eu me lembrava dela, alta, cabelo castanho escuro e liso, olhos cor de mel.

O que tivemos foi bom, uma espécie de experiência, eu era jovem, recém chegada na faculdade e uma coisa levou a outra.

Eu estava em casa sentada no sofá, em silêncio, apenas com a lembrança do rosto chocado de Jane quando falei sobre essa parte da minha vida.

Só não fiz isso antes porque nunca pensei que precisasse, não foi por mal. Até porque eu não me arrependo de nada.

Porém devido as últimas revelações, acreditei que era a hora perfeita para tocar nesse assunto, afinal, se Jane soubesse que eu entendia o que ela estava passando, as chances de falar mais abertamente comigo aumentariam muito.

Me levantei do sofá e fui para o quarto, já tinha feito tudo o que podia naquele dia, agora só me restava esperar.

* * *

O dia amanheceu e com isso minha rotina seguiu seu mesmo caminho de sempre, tomei banho, troquei de roupa, dei comida para Bass e fui para o trabalho.

Ao chegar no prédio, avistei Jane falando com um dos policiais e fui até ela.

– Bom dia Jane.

Ela se virou rapidamente para mim, seus olhos fixos nos meus por pouco tempo, para em seguida fitarem o chão.

– Bom dia.

Mas ela não me olhava.

Por quê?

– Tudo bem?

– Claro. E com você?

– Estou bem. Tive uma ótima noite de sono, ao contrário de você.

– Como sabe que eu não dormi bem?

– Sua postura está incomum, está fazendo um leve porém perceptível esforço para manter os olhos focados e tem olheiras... Bem aqui! - coloquei o dedo suavemente logo abaixo dos olhos dela, e sorri.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, a escura mas ao mesmo tempo viva cor nos dela se chocaram com o brilho claro mas intenso dos meus.

Nós estávamos perto, não tanto quanto já estivemos outras vezes, mas aquele contato significou muito mais do que os outros para mim.

Abaixei minha mão rapidamente, não era hora nem lugar para analisar meus sentimentos.

– É, nada passa por você. - tentou sorrir, mas logo assumiu uma feição preocupada – Eu tenho que ir agora, Frost me chamou e... Bom, eu vou.

Saiu rapidamente na direção oposta.

– Quer tomar um café mais tarde? - perguntei.

– Eu não sei, mas se decidir ligo pra você.

– Certo.

De novo não!

Ela estava se afastando outra vez.

Mas por qual motivo agora?

Hora e lugar errado Maura! Lembre-se disso!

Caminhei até a lanchonete e vi Frankie sentado em uma das cadeiras.

Eu o cumprimentaria, mas ele foi mais rápido.

– Hey Maura, bom dia.

– Bom dia.

– Você já viu a Jane hoje?

– Sim, acabei de falar com ela na verdade, por quê?

Ele mastigou um pedaço de panqueca e depois respondeu:

– Por nada, eu só queria saber se vocês duas estão bem, sabe, uma com a outra.

– Sim, nós estamos.

– E vocês conversaram?

– Sim, eu até estava disposta a dar o tempo que ela pediu até estar pronta para me falar quem é a pessoa por quem ela se apaixonou, mas não foi preciso, eu descobri.

– Descobriu?

– Isso. Frankie, você sabe que a sua irmã está...

– Apaixonada por uma mulher? - eu assenti – Sim, eu sei.

– Ela te contou aquela noite no Dirty? - eu entenderia se ele tivesse me escondido essa informação inicialmente.

– Não, no dia seguinte eu a procurei e nós conversamos. Foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui que ela falasse comigo.

– É eu também tive que ponderar minhas palavras pra não obriga-la a dizer mais do que queria, e então quando menos esperei aconteceu.

– Simples assim?

– Eu não diria simples, mas sim inesperado.

– E ela falou abertamente com você sobre isso?

– Não, ela nem quis me contar de quem se trata.

– Maura, isso ainda é muito novo pra ela, a Jane... Bom, você sabe como ela é, nunca foi do tipo feminina, toda vez que a nossa mãe queria que ela usasse um vestido as brigas iam longe. Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas ela não pode saber que eu contei, ok?

– Contanto que ela nunca me pergunte se eu sei, porque nesse caso eu não poderia mentir.

Desconsiderando a minha última frase, ele continuou:

– Quando nós éramos adolescentes muitas pessoas comentavam que ela era, você sabe...

– Lésbica?

– Isso. E então ela brigava, xingava, enfim, foi desse jeito durante um bom tempo, e aí ela cresceu e as coisas mudaram porque ela parou de se importar tanto, ou pelo menos aprendeu a fingir que não se importa... Mas o que eu acho é que agora que tudo isso está se tornando algo real, ela ainda não consegue lidar porque seria quase como...

– Admitir que todas aquelas pessoas estavam certas. - completei.

– Exatamente.

– E eu não quero força-la a nada, estou fazendo o melhor que posso para deixa-la confortável, não quero que ela pense que eu a recrimino.

– Eu sei que não.

– Por isso que eu disse algo ontem a noite, tenho certeza de que isso fará ela se abrir comigo em breve.

– E o que você disse?

– Algo que fez com que ela veja que eu já passei pelo mesmo tipo de situação.

– Passou? Quer dizer, você já...

– Interessante, ela gaguejou do mesmo modo depois que eu falei.

– Isso é um sim?

– Sim Frankie, eu já me envolvi com uma mulher, só nunca falei sobre isso antes porque não precisei, esse assunto nunca veio a tona e eu não senti necessidade de fazê-lo vir, mas está evidente que as coisas mudaram.

Como já mencionei várias vezes, sempre fui boa em analisar as pessoas, e tudo na expressão tanto corporal quanto facial de Frankie indicava que ele estava muito surpreso com o que eu havia dito.

– Oh, isso é... Ótimo! - exclamou.

– Tudo bem, é normal ficar em choque, Jane reagiu de um jeito muito parecido aliás.

– É, eu imagino... - e fitou o vazio.

Meu celular alertou uma chamada, e eu atendi.

– Drª Isles... Sim, ótimo, estou indo, obrigada. - desliguei o telefone – Eu tenho que ir, os resultados de alguns exames sobre o caso ficaram prontos.

– Está bem, até logo.

– Até.

Me levantei e saí rumo ao elevador.

O dia se seguiu como de costume, a investigação teve seu desfecho e o assassino foi preso.

Eu esperei o dia todo por qualquer sinal de Jane, qualquer que fosse apenas dizendo que nós estávamos bem.

Ela disse que ligaria caso quisesse tomar um café, mas não ligou.

Os únicos contatos que tivemos foram estritamente profissionais.

A tarde já havia desparecido a algum tempo, dando lugar a noite, e eu estava na minha sala organizando alguns documentos quando meu celular despertou minha atenção.

**Oi, desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Sei que prometi avisar se quisesse tomar um café mas fiquei muito concentrada nesse caso. Enfim, agora que tudo está resolvido, pensei que talvez você pudesse passar no meu apartamento mais tarde. Pode ser? :) **

**Jane.**

Aquele convite me fez sorrir, recusar não era uma opção, e se fosse eu definitivamente não a escolheria.

**Tudo bem, eu entendo. E sim, aceito seu convite. Nos vemos mais tarde.**

**Maura.**

Terminei o que estava fazendo e por volta das 20:00 hrs parti para o apartamento de Jane.

Bati algumas vezes na porta mas nenhum sinal dela, já me preparava para ir embora quando ouvi o barulho das trancas sendo desfeitas, e ela apareceu do outro lado com um sorriso no rosto.

– Desculpe a demora, eu estava no banho.

Sim, isso era fácil de notar, já que ela ainda estava com a pele levemente umedecida e as roupas amarrotadas, porque foram colocadas com pressa.

– Tudo bem.

Ela abriu passagem e eu entrei.

Coloquei minha bolsa em cima do sofá como sempre.

– Você quer pedir comida? - perguntou.

– Eu adoraria. O que você prefere?

– Sei lá, tanto faz. Os folhetos estão em cima do balcão.

– Ok. - comecei a folhear procurando por algo aproveitável e encontrei um restaurante de comida natural – Achei um, entregam em até meia hora.

– Parece bom, que tipo de comida tem?

– Natural. - falei com certo cuidado, sabia como Jane era relutante com alimentos saudáveis.

– Não faz muito o meu tipo, mas tudo bem.

– Mesmo? - ela confirmou – Você não vai implicar?

– Eu vou se você não ligar logo, estou morrendo de fome.

– Está bem. - peguei meu celular e disquei o número, enquanto esperava para ser atendida a vi andar em direção ao corredor.

– Eu vou dar uma olhada no meu quarto, deixei tudo uma bagunça com a pressa de atender a porta.

Eu assenti e a vi sumir do alcance da minha visão.

Pedi a comida e me sentei no sofá.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? - a voz dela me assustou, eu estava distraída.

– Oh, você me assustou. Eu não te vi. - disse me virando um pouco para olhar para ela que estava na cozinha.

– Essa é parte boa em ser detetive, você aprende a ser extremamente silenciosa e sorrateira.

Eu ri.

– Percebi. Mas, em resposta a sua pergunta... Eu beberia algo, mas teria que ser vinho.

– Pode deixar, eu ainda tenho aquela última garrafa que você me deu totalmente cheia.

– Você não bebeu? Por quê?

– Porque eu não sou do tipo que bebe vinho Maura, a não ser quando estou acompanhada. E como passo a maior parte do tempo sozinha...

– Poderia ter me avisado, eu teria feito companhia a você sem o menor problema. - falei ao me levantar e caminhar até ela.

– Eu sei, e agradeço por isso. Mas não posso recorrer a você sempre, eu sei que tem sua própria vida.

– Claro, assim como você tem a sua e nenhuma de nós invade o espaço da outra.

– O que eu quis dizer foi... Vamos só beber o vinho está bem?

Assenti.

Ela pegou a garrafa, separou duas taças e derramou o liquido em cada uma delas com cuidado.

Eu peguei a minha e então Jane ergueu a dela.

– Um brinde a... Aos momentos, principalmente aqueles que fazem com que a gente acorde a tempo de entender o que quer e poder lutar pra conseguir.

– Embora o significado não faça muito sentido... - ela sorriu para mim – Sim, um brinde aos momentos!

Nossas taças se encontraram gentilmente e nós duas bebemos um gole, colocando as taças sobre o balcão quase que ao mesmo tempo.

– Então... Pediu a comida?

– Sim, e de acordo com informação do folheto eles entregarão logo.

– Ok, quer ver um filme?

Ela passou por mim e foi rumo a sala, começou a vasculhar a estante em busca de algum DVD.

Sua postura estava rígida, a respiração pesada.

Ela queria me perguntar algo, e eu já sabia o que era, mas não perderia a chance de fazê-la falar.

– Eu prefiro conversar. - falei pegando as duas taças de vinho e fazendo o meu caminho até o sofá.

– E sobre o que? - perguntou ao se juntar a mim.

– É o que eu quero saber. - entreguei a taça a ela.

– Como assim?

– Você quer me fazer uma pergunta Jane, ou várias, francamente eu não me importo em respondê-las, seria um prazer inclusive.

– Maura eu não...

– Está tudo bem, pode falar.

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e voltou a olhar para mim.

– Aquilo que você disse ontem... Realmente aconteceu?

– Sim, mas faz muito tempo.

– Certo... Ah, e com quem foi?

– Uma garota da faculdade, ela...

– Não precisa me contar se não quiser, eu vou entender.

– Oh não, eu posso falar sobre isso, não tem problema.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. Eu só estava buscando na minha memória o jeito certo para descrever como tudo aconteceu.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Eu tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade, tinha 19 anos e não fiz amigos facilmente, a não ser os do grupo de estudo, mas esses eram o que eu chamava de colegas, já que só estavam comigo durante as aulas e depois disso éramos completos estranhos uns com os outros. E então eu conheci a Rachel.

– Rachel?

– Esse era o nome dela, Rachel Jones, ela cursava a faculdade de direito, era popular, todos a idolatravam, eu podia esperar tudo, menos que um dia nos tornássemos amigas, mas aconteceu.

– Como?

– Eu fui convidada pra uma festa de uma fraternidade, eu não ia mas mudei de ideia, resolvi arriscar. Chegando lá nada foi como eu pensava que seria, tinha muitas bebidas, música alta e jovens fazendo coisas não muito corretas.

– Coisas que se fazem na faculdade Maura, não sei porque ainda se surpreende.

– Talvez eu nunca me conforme, mas o ponto é que eu queria muito ir embora então uns garotos me cercaram me impedindo de sair e a Rachel apareceu, mesmo com todo aquele jeito delicado ela conseguiu fazer com que eles se afastassem de mim, e desde daquele dia nós não nos separamos por quase um ano.

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Foi quando nós decidimos tentar algo mais do que amizade.

– Decidiram? E foi fácil?

– Não Jane, não foi nem planejado.

– E como foi então?

– Eu tinha uma prova importante, quero dizer realmente importante, que definiria se eu iria passar de ano ou não, estava muito preocupada e a Rachel tentou me convencer de todas as formas que tudo daria certo e que eu ia tirar uma nota ótima, só que ela viu que eu estava irredutível e se ofereceu pra estudar comigo, e eu aceitei. Ela apareceu no meu dormitório como já tinha feito muitas outras vezes e começou a me ajudar, fazia as perguntas e eu respondia. Ela conseguia fazer com que eu me divertisse mesmo sob pressão, e as horas foram passando e quando eu menos esperei...

– O que? O que aconteceu?

– Nós nos beijamos.

– Onde?

– No chão. Estávamos sentadas uma ao lado da outra, rindo sobre alguma teoria que ela leu da forma errada e então o riso foi cessando, nos olhamos por alguns segundos e aconteceu.

– E depois do beijo como vocês reagiram?

– Essa parte foi difícil, porque nenhuma de nós entendia o que tinha acontecido, ficamos sem falar uma com a outra por uma semana, tanto que eu fiz a tal prova, tirei uma nota excelente por sinal, e nem sequer podia agradecer a ela porque não sabia como não falar sobre o que tínhamos feito.

– Mas vocês se acertaram, não é?

– Sim, conforme essa semana passou, eu estava no laboratório realizando alguns testes e todo mundo começou a ir embora, menos eu. Quando me dei conta a Rachel estava atrás de mim, nós conversamos e resolvemos ver aonde aquilo iria dar.

– Assim? Desse jeito? Sem diálogos demorados nem nada?

– É, assim. Acredito que foi por isso que tenha dado errado.

– Sinto muito, eu não devia ter feito você falar sobre isso.

– Tudo bem, ficou no passado, e eu não me arrependo de nada.

– Não?

– Não Jane, não deu certo mas o que vivemos juntas foi bom enquanto durou.

– Você sabe o quão meloso isso soa não sabe?

– Sei sim.

Nós rimos.

– E por quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntas?

– Cinco meses. Foram ótimos cinco meses, mas ninguém sabia de nada, seria um escândalo que duas alunas estivessem namorando, então mantivemos segredo.

– Você a amava?

– Como uma amiga. Sabe, aquele beijo mexeu mesmo comigo e com ela também, nós éramos jovens, totalmente opostas e acabamos criando um vínculo, e com a contribuição dos nossos hormônios pensamos que poderia ser amor.

– Mas não era.

– Não. Quer dizer, eu me importava com ela, muito, e tínhamos aquela atração física só que não era o bastante. Nossas vidas ainda estavam se definindo, estávamos construindo os nossos sonhos aos poucos e eles eram tão diferentes, que isso acabou destruindo tudo, até mesmo a nossa amizade. Tivemos muitos problemas porque os pais dela descobriram e ela não fez nada pra defender a nossa relação, então nós brigamos eu disse que ela era fraca e não estava disposta a lutar pelo que tínhamos, mas no fundo nem eu estava.

– Como sabe?

– Porque eu também não enfrentaria os meus pais se precisasse, pelo menos não naquela época, eu não tinha força suficiente pra isso. Só que foi mais fácil dizer que somente ela era covarde, então quando eu cheguei ao meu limite, que foi depois de dias separadas, nós conversamos e chegamos a mesma conclusão.

– Que foi...

– Que era melhor rompermos antes que essa tentativa de criar algo acabasse destruindo tudo aquilo que mais queríamos.

– Suas carreiras?

– Sim.

– E ela concordou com isso?

– Ela pensava a mesma coisa Jane, só que diferente de mim ela não conseguia dar o primeiro passo, mesmo depois de pensar muito, ela simplesmente não conseguia.

– Acho que tinha medo de te magoar.

– Nós nos magoamos quando decidimos ir além do que boas amigas devem ir.

– Você disse que não se arrependia.

– E é verdade.

– Ok, mas e o que aconteceu depois?

– Alguns dias após isso ela foi aceita em uma faculdade em Londres, uma das melhores do mundo e foi embora.

– Deve ter sido difícil. Quero dizer, na hora da despedida vocês devem... Ah Maura, sinto muito.

– Mas não precisa, isso já tem muito tempo. E também quando ela foi nós já não nos falávamos mais.

– O que? Por quê?

– Porque a nossa amizade tinha acabado.

– Mesmo terminando com ela?

– Nunca volta a ser o que era antes, por mais que você tente, nunca é a mesma coisa depois que se envolve sexo.

Então a campanhia tocou, Jane abriu a porta para o entregador do restaurante.

– Oi, quanto é? - ela perguntou.

– US$30,00.

– Eu pago Jane.

– Nem pensar, eu te convidei e ainda te obriguei a fazer a ligação, então eu pago.

Ela disse enquanto abria a carteira.

– Mas...

– Sem mas, isso não está em discussão.

Ela entregou o dinheiro para o rapaz, fechou a porta e serviu a comida.

Nos sentamos uma em frente a outra.

O silêncio estava agradável, mas ela permanecia inquieta.

– O que mais você quer saber?

– O que?

– Sobre a minha aventura na faculdade.

– Oh nada, tudo bem.

– Eu te conheço, fale.

– Eu só não entendo o porquê de vocês terem começado isso mesmo sabendo dos riscos de não dar certo.

– Como eu disse, nós éramos jovens e embora realistas, ainda acreditamos que podia dar certo, se bem que pra ser sincera o fator físico contou muito mais.

– Quer dizer...

– A atração, ela era realmente muito bonita. Foi mais forte do que eu.

– Ah Maura! - ela largou o garfo, fazendo cara de nojo.

– O que foi? Você tem que se acostumar com essas coisas minha amiga, já que pretende ingressar nesse novo mundo.

Não disfarcei a amargura em minha voz ao pensar na mulher misteriosa por quem Jane estava apaixonada.

Por quê tanto segredo?

– Sim eu pretendo, mas isso não significa que eu queira detalhes da sua vida sexual lésbica.

– Lésbica?

– É, como mais você chamaria?

– Não sei, mas essa palavra é muito forte. Eu não me defino assim, já que também sinto atração por homens.

– Então o que você é?

– Aberta a novas possibilidades.

– Olha quem está citando uma expressão vaga agora!

– Não é vaga, é sincera e real. Além de descrever perfeitamente como eu me sinto.

– Isso quer dizer que mesmo você não tendo mais 20 anos ainda estaria disposta a...

– Sim.

– Sério?

– Não vejo porque não. Sem falar que as chances de dar certo agora seriam bem maiores, já que eu tenho uma vida estabelecida e totalmente independente.

– E isso faz diferença?

– Claro que faz. Jane quando eu me envolvi com a Rachel eu era apenas uma garota experimentando algo novo, e eu gostei. Mas não deu certo por vários fatores, o principal deles foi a época em que aconteceu.

– Fala da sua idade?

– Também. Hoje tudo é diferente, hoje não preciso da aprovação de ninguém, hoje não vivo por aí preocupada com as provas ou algo do tipo. Isso era um fardo e tanto.

– Pensei que você gostasse de ser Maura Dorothea Isles, o gênio! - exclamou sorrindo.

Eu ri.

– E gostava, ou melhor, ainda gosto. Mas até para a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, aquela idade é um período que mexe com a nossa cabeça e nos faz tomar decisões precipitadas.

– E estaria disposta a arriscar uma amizade por atração? Sabe, fazer tudo de novo?

Por quê isso agora Jane?

Eu não me importava em responder as perguntas, mas ela já havia feito tantas e certamente não apenas por curiosidade.

– Não por atração, mas por amor sim.

– E acha que seria capaz de amar uma mulher?

– Eu nunca suponho, lembra?

– Sim, é que você falou que o que sentia pela Rachel não era amor, e também houve outros fatores pra que não funcionasse, mas já que agora está em uma posição diferente... Não sei, fiquei curiosa.

Só curiosa?

Aquilo não foi convincente.

– Entendi. Bom, sim, eu seria perfeitamente capaz de amar uma mulher!

– Considerando que você não supõe, então isso foi uma afirmação?

– Foi.

– Simples assim? Você não tem mesmo o menor pudor sobre isso né?

– Não. Por quê deveria?

– Nada, é que eu ainda não consigo lidar muito bem com essa situação.

– A minha ou a sua?

– Ambas.

Segurei a mão dela, que inicialmente se assustou com meu toque, mas então relaxou.

– Jane, eu sei o quão clichê isso vai parecer, mas a verdade é que você não tem que se importar se a pessoa que ama é do mesmo sexo ou não, você só tem que ama-la e nada mais.

Ela sorriu, removeu a mão da minha delicadamente e retomou a concentração no prato.

– Você e Frankie são bons nisso.

– Em que?

– Na teoria. Ele me disse a mesma coisa.

– E está certo.

– Provavelmente sim, mas eu só não consigo ver isso ainda.

– Mas vai conseguir, eu só gostaria de saber quem é a sortuda pra quem todo esforço está sendo dedicado.

– Ela é alguém muito especial.

Eu tinha que fazer uma pergunta, a resposta era meu maior medo.

– E você a ama?

– Amar eu já amava a um bom tempo, só que esse amor foi mudando e quando eu menos esperava me descobri apaixonada também, de todas as formas possíveis.

– Bom pra você. - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

– É, bom pra mim.

Tentei continuar comendo mas não conseguia, um nó se formou na minha garganta, algo que até aquele momento para mim era completamente impossível.

Eu já sabia que qualquer resposta que Jane desse iria me magoar, mas nunca pude medir a intensidade.

Era tão irônico.

Eu havia contado sobre meu passado para que ela se sentisse confortável e falasse comigo.

Meu plano deu certo e isso era o pior, eu realmente não estava pronta pra ouvi-la falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Afastei o prato.

– Estou satisfeita.

– Eu também.

Ela levantou e recolheu os pratos, colocando-os na pia.

Fui recolher as taças de vinho mas uma delas virou e derramou o pouco que ainda restava na minha blusa.

– Ah não! - reclamei.

– O que? - Jane me olhou – Como conseguiu fazer isso?

– Como conseguiu derramar cerveja na sua blusa aquele dia na minha casa?

– Isso é diferente, eu estava bêbada, você mesma disse que foi culpa do meu organismo reagindo ao álcool ou algo assim, mas no seu caso você fez a besteira estando sóbria, então...

– Eu me distraí, só isso.

– Acho que eu tenho algo pra te emprestar, venha comigo.

– Não, eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

– Como?

– Se importa? - fiz menção de tirar a blusa.

– Você vai tirar?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Porque essa é uma das melhores blusas que eu tenho Jane, foi difícil encontrar um tecido tão raro e ainda sim tão confortável e bonito, não posso simplesmente deixar que e o vinho a manche.

Sem mais explicações tirei a peça rapidamente do meu corpo.

– Vai lavar?

– Apenas um pouco de água fria e tudo ficará bem.

Andei em direção ao banheiro.

Abri a torneira e calmamente comecei a esfregar o tecido ao mesmo tempo em que o molhava.

A mancha estava praticamente eliminada quando decidi me olhar no espelho.

Perdi o controle sob o que fazia, pois encontrei os olhos de Jane fitando algo sem piscar, e esse algo era o meu corpo.

Ela não percebeu que eu tinha notado, então continuou olhando.

Seus olhos me percorriam dos pés a cabeça enquanto ficou parada na porta.

A vi morder o lábio inferior e suspirar levemente.

Já tinha visto isso antes, já tinha olhado para alguém da mesma forma antes, e esse alguém... Esse alguém era ela.

Sim, aquele olhar e aquela expressão eram idênticos a como eu fiquei quando a vi em peças íntimas na minha casa.

Mas por quê Jane olharia com desejo pra mim?

E a tal mulher por quem ela estava apaixonada?

Certamente esse novo interesse pelo mesmo sexo a deixou confusa.

Era isso não era?

Eu queria que fosse?

Oh, quando foi que me tornei tão indecisa?

– Jane. - falei virando rapidamente para ela, que mudou sua expressão ao constatar que havia sido pega em flagrante.

– Oi... Eu queria saber se você conseguiu tirar a mancha de vinho...

– Ah, sim, consegui.

Peguei a peça que estava sob a pia e mostrei a ela.

Estávamos tão perto e eu sem minha blusa.

Segundos torturantes, e o olhar de Jane mostrava que para ela também não era fácil.

Mas por quê?

– Que bom! Mas ela está molhada, você não vai poder usa-la assim então vou te emprestar uma minha.

– Certo.

– Bom, já conhece o meu armário, fique a vontade pra escolher. - disse andando de costas.

– Aonde você vai?

– Andar um pouco...

– Por quê?

– Eu preciso de ar! - já estava no fim do corredor – Quando sair tranque a porta com a chave que ficar debaixo do tapete, pego ela com você amanhã.

– Você está bem? - dei alguns passos para frente.

– Não, mas eu vou ficar.

Colocou uma jaqueta cumprida, pegou o celular e saiu rapidamente, não me dando mais tempo para processar os últimos minutos.

O que a fez ficar tão nervosa?

Me ver sem blusa?

Mas já havia trocado de roupa na frente dela algumas vezes e nunca a vi reagir daquele jeito.

Se bem que eu também já a tinha visto com poucas roupas mas isso não me impediu de sentir atração por ela naquela noite.

E lá estava eu comparando minha reação com a de Jane mais uma vez.

Mas não podia fazer nada se nossas expressões foram tão parecidas.

Será que ela sentiu a mesma coisa?

Se fosse verdade, o que eu podia fazer a respeito?

Se mencionasse o quesito "atração pela sua melhor amiga em roupas íntimas" sabia que não daria certo, pois como não posso mentir acabaria contanto a ela o que senti.

Eu deveria contar?

Isso só a deixaria ainda mais confusa!

Mas eu também estava confusa, eu sentia ciúmes de alguém que ela nem ao menos revelou o nome.

Tudo estava tão diferente em tão pouco tempo.

Era a hora de colocar o meu cérebro de gênio pra pensar em uma solução rápida e eficaz, eu me conhecia, e do jeito que tudo estava caminhando, não aguentaria muito mais.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Provavelmente vocês irão odiar a Jane nesse capítulo, mas tive que ser realista, e a Jane que todos conhecemos ainda tem muitos bloqueios e eu não podia desviar disso.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fazia frio naquela noite, o casaco que usava apesar de ser quente ainda não me mantinha aquecida o suficiente.

Eu deveria ter vestido algo melhor para sair, mas não pensei na temperatura, apenas queria respirar fora do meu apartamento, longe de todo aquele sentimento que havia ultrapassado todos os limites que eu vinha lutando para impor.

Como pude olhar para Maura daquele jeito sabendo do risco dela perceber?

Como pude não conseguir me controlar?

Ela podia demorar para entender algumas coisas práticas mas não tinha duvida de que notou como eu a estava olhando.

Antes eu não tivesse ido até o banheiro, quem sabe assim nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Foi mais forte do que eu, quase involuntário na verdade. Ao vê-la poucos metros de distância sem a blusa eu não consegui reagir de outro modo que não fosse observa-la.

A pele branca e bonita, as curvas da cintura...

Ainda era um pouco do belo corpo que possuía, mas isso não diminuiu sua capacidade de mexer comigo.

Quando se virou para mim tive que lutar internamente para não olhar seus seios que estavam cobertos pelo sutiã de renda vermelho.

Sim, ele era vermelho.

De todas as cores possíveis ela estava usando exatamente a que mais se destacava com seu tom de pele.

Tudo parecia querer me testar, querer ver até onde eu suportaria. O único problema é que nem eu conhecia a resposta para isso.

Já tinha dado grandes passos, feito coisas que nunca imaginei fazer.

Penso que se não fosse por aquela conversa com Frankie eu teria desistido e me afastado, mas foi bom saber que alguém me apoiava, e ainda melhor dividir isso, pois estava se tornando insuportável desejar minha melhor amiga e não poder dizer nada a ninguém.

Eu estava de fato gostando daquela noite, com Maura dividindo sua experiência do passado comigo. Me contando sobre Rachel e como tudo aconteceu.

Eu quis saber porque julguei ser importante, já que isso mostraria o quão confortável ela se sentia diante desse tipo de coisa, e isso por sua vez me daria alguma ideia de por onde começar.

Ela falou com certeza que seria perfeitamente capaz de amar uma mulher, e mais, de arriscar uma amizade se estivesse apaixonada pela amiga em questão.

Claro que respondeu isso sem imaginar das minhas reais intenções.

Ou imaginava?

Bom ela não podia mentir, e era nisso que eu confiava para acreditar que ela não suspeitava de nada.

Então comecei a pensar que talvez fosse bom gerar uma suspeita, poderia facilitar o meu lado na verdade.

Eu não fazia ideia de quando havia decidido enfrentar meus sentimentos. Acho que foi o conjunto de tudo, inclusive das horas de sono que perdi pensando no que fazer.

Simplesmente aconteceu e quando percebi já estava fazendo várias perguntas com segundas intenções nas entrelinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que Maura notasse e falasse diretamente comigo, e também querendo apenas as respostas para processar tudo e escolher o passo seguinte.

Era uma mistura, num momento estávamos conversando sobre ela e sua aventura experimental mal sucedida na faculdade, e no outro estávamos sentadas frente a frente e eu tentava esconder meu olhar, para que ele não gritasse o que eu ainda não sabia se estava pronta para falar.

Mas nada superaria o incidente com o vinho.

Uma jogada do destino talvez?

Nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas, mas também nunca cogitei a hipótese de me apaixonar por Maura, o que significava que naquela altura tudo podia acontecer.

Eu precisava drenar meus pensamentos e esquecer o que havia visto, digo, esquecer não porque era impossível, mas ao menos me distrair com algo, pensar em outras coisas.

Só assim teria cabeça para voltar para casa e enfrentar o dia amanhã.

Olhei a hora no meu celular, já eram quase 22:00 hrs, ela já devia ter ido embora, ela tinha que ter ido, eu não saberia o que falar se a encontrasse esperando por mim.

Respirei fundo e resolvi arriscar, dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar.

* * *

As buzinas infernais do trânsito de Boston estavam me deixando louca enquanto dirigia para o trabalho, aquele dia parecia não ser mesmo o meu dia.

Pra começar cortei meu dedo enquanto fazia um sanduiche logo depois do banho, como pude fazer algo tão estúpido?

Depois Jo Friday não conseguiu controlar sua bexiga e fez xixi no meu tapete, o cano do meu banheiro deu problema e agora esse maldito engarrafamento.

Torci para que minha onda de azar acabasse naquilo.

* * *

Após quase uma hora consegui chegar ao meu destino, estacionei o carro com pressa, desci e subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude.

Não peguei meu café habitual, e fui para o andar de homicídios, ao chegar lá Korsak estava olhando algo no computador.

– Hey Korsak!

– Oi Jane.

– Algo de novo?

– Um caso.

– O que? Por quê não me chamaram?

– Eu tentei, mas seu celular só caía na caixa postal.

Peguei o aparelho do meu bolso e vi as chamadas perdidas na tela inicial.

– Droga, eu deixei no silencioso e esqueci de tirar! - reclamei enquanto configurava o celular para o perfil normal.

– E por quê fez isso?

– O que?

– Colocar no silencioso.

– Ah... Porque eu estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e não queria o barulho me chateando. Mas devia ter cancelado hoje de manhã, só que tudo foi uma loucura e eu esqueci.

– Uma loucura?

– É, meu dia não começou bem, e isso é tudo o que eu vou dizer. - sorri – Mas enquanto ao caso, o que temos?

– Um homem, por volta dos 30 anos, ainda sem identidade, provavelmente esfaqueado, mas a Drª Isles ainda não confirmou.

– Como sempre.

– Pois é, aqui estão as fotos da cena do crime. - me entregou as imagens – Foi encontrado em um prédio abandonado.

– Certo, e sabe se a Maura já começou a autópsia?

– Começou agora pouco na verdade, Frost acaba de ir pra lá.

– Frost? - perguntei segurando o riso.

– O que queria que eu fizesse? Você não deu sinal de vida, alguém tinha que ir.

– Ok.

– Melhor você ir lá também.

– Pra que?

Aquilo saiu muito mais desesperado do que o previsto, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de pânico ao saber que Maura estaria lá esperando pela menor brecha para tocar no assunto da noite anterior.

Será que eu estava preparada para falar sobre isso?

– Pra impedir que ele vomite em tudo. - semicerrou os olhos – Jane, você está bem?

– Sim, claro, por quê não estaria?

– Pareceu apavorada com a ideia de descer para o necrotério.

– Impressão sua.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta! Tanto que estou indo pra lá agora mesmo. - deixei as fotos em cima da mesa dele e fui em direção aos elevadores.

Fugir vinha sendo a minha estratégia nos últimos dias, precisava parar com isso e encarar as perguntas de Maura, sejam elas qual forem.

Pelo vidro pude vê-la fazendo as incisões na vítima e num canto da sala estava Frost com uma cara de nojo.

Abri a porta.

–Frost. - ele virou para mim – Bom dia!

– Hey Jane... - respondeu se aproximando – Agora que você chegou eu já posso... - colocou a mão na boca – Ir lá pra cima, tchau.

Saiu rapidamente e eu não aguentei e dei risada.

– Nossa Maura, o que foi que você fez com ele?

Ela olhou para mim por um breve momento e depois retomou a atenção sobre o corpo.

– Nada. O Det. Frost tem problemas quando se trata de sangue e corpo abertos, não tenho culpa perante isso. - disse seriamente – Mas ele não precisaria passar por tal situação se você tivesse atendido seu telefone.

– Certo, eu errei. Coloquei no silencioso e não tirei, sinto muito. - me aproximei e dei a volta para ficar de frente para ela – Bom, novidades sobre o nosso amigo aí? - apontei para o homem sem vida na mesa.

– Não muitas. A única coisa que posso afirmar é que a causa da morte foi hemorragia, causada pelo ferimento que coincidem com um objeto de metal afiado. - colocou a mão em uma pequena tigela – Aqui - me entregou o que parecia ser a ponta de uma faca – Isso estava dentro da ferida.

– Parece ser de uma faca.

– Não existem apenas facas capazes de matar uma pessoa Jane.

– Sim eu sei, mas as chances de ser uma são bem maiores. - sorri.

– Esqueci que você trabalha com palpites e eu com fatos. - voltou a trabalhar na vítima.

O que foi aquilo?

Maura nunca foi grossa comigo antes, a não ser que eu merecesse, mas se merecia, não sabia o porque.

– O que você tem?

– O que eu tenho?

– Sim, parece irritada.

– Noite de sono ruim.

– Você também?

– Sim.

– Talvez seja contagioso.

– Insônia não é contagiosa Jane, genética sim, mas contagiosa não. - falou ao finalmente me olhar.

– Menos mal, já que não temos nenhuma relação de parentesco.

Ela não sorriu, apenas continuou em silêncio, fechou a incisão em Y no corpo do homem, retirou as luvas e disse:

– Eu já terminei, mandei todos os exames de sangue para serem analisados e tirei as digitais. - pegou uma pasta – Aqui estão, pra você checar no sistema.

– Sim eu vou fazer isso.

Passou por mim e foi em direção à sala dela.

Eu não tinha certeza se devia segui-la e perguntar o que estava errado, mas resolvi deixar por isso mesmo. Afinal, nem eu sabia o que diria caso ela me questionasse.

O dia seguiu como sempre, as horas se arrastaram em pistas falsas, uma perseguição e no final o culpado ainda não tinha sido encontrado. O único progresso que tivemos foi descobrir o nome da vítima, mas fora isso, nada.

Vi Maura aquela vez no necrotério de manhã, e uma de tarde, mas essa foi mais rápida, ela apenas me entregou o resultado de um exame e saiu.

Não era difícil imaginar o que a estava incomodando, mas não sabia como abordar esse assunto, então não pude fazer nada que não fosse esperar.

Eu estava sentada na minha cadeira, olhei pela janela e vi o céu escuro, olhei a hora no computador, já passava das 20:00 hrs.

Eu devia ir pra casa e descansar, mas não queria me deixar vencer por esse caso confuso.

Um som me despertou dos meus pensamentos, era meu celular que tocava em cima da mesa.

Olhei na tela e vi o nome de Maura indicando uma nova mensagem.

**Precisamos conversar, estou te esperando na minha sala.**

**Maura.**

Me esperando?

Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas ainda não tinha ideia do quanto ficaria assustada quando me desse de frente com essa situação.

Peguei meu casaco e celular, me despedi de Frost e Korsak e saí.

Quando o elevador se abriu eu pude ver pela persiana da janela de Maura que ela estava em sua mesa, concentrada em algo que eu desconhecia.

Bati na porta com uma suavidade que eu não sabia que era capaz, talvez fosse a reação do meu nervosismo.

– Posso entrar? - perguntei com cautela.

Ela se levantou.

– Claro.

Eu entrei e parei no meio da sala, me sentindo assustadoramente constrangida e ansiosa.

Maura fechou e trancou a porta, o que só me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

Trancar era realmente necessário?

Isso dificultaria as coisas caso eu quisesse sair rapidamente.

Pensamento ridículo é claro, eu nunca fui do tipo que foge, mas desde que tudo isso começou eu tenho violado um pouco meus padrões.

– Então... - comecei – O que queria falar comigo?

– Não tem nem uma leve suspeita?

– Talvez.

– Jane eu esperei pra que você dissesse algo durante o dia todo. Quase tive uma crise de urticária quando menti dizendo que estava tudo bem! - exclamou.

– Por quê mentiu então? - eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, as palavras só saíram.

– Porque eu queria que você falasse, mas conforme a noite chegou constatei que de fato teria que tomar uma atitude.

– Maura...

– Não. Nem tente, porque você não pode simplesmente usar alguma explicação fajuta. O que aconteceu ontem foi incomum, foi inesperado, e por tudo isso nós não podemos deixar de lado, temos que conversar.

– Eu só não sei o que falar. - tinha uma leve ideia, mas a incerteza era maior.

– Tudo bem, eu começo. - sentou no sofá e eu fiz o mesmo – Entendo porque você ficou constrangida quando eu te vi me olhando.

– Maura, eu...

– Me deixe terminar. Eu disse que entendo, e é verdade. Você está descobrindo sentimentos por uma mulher, então é natural que passe a me ver de um jeito diferente.

Certo, tudo estava muito diferente do que eu achei que seria.

– Você acha?

– Eu sei.

– Sabe como?

– Não é preciso ser um gênio pra entender esse tipo de coisa Jane.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não sou tão rápida quanto você. - desviei o olhar e me encostei no sofá.

– Não tem problema, porque agora podemos falar abertamente sobre isso.

– Sobre o que?

– Sua atração por mulheres, e sinta-se a vontade quando eu disser ou fizer algo que te provoque, porque eu posso acabar agindo involuntariamente.

– Está falando sério?

– Sim. Pense bem, já que todas as coisas com as quais estávamos habituadas a fazer juntas, agora se tornarão mais complexas, uma vez que você não possa controlar seus instintos. - disse sorrindo.

– Tem ideia do quanto isso parece estranho?

– Não pra mim. - aquele tom sincero que eu conhecia tão bem.

– Nós somos amigas... - comecei e ela assentiu – Você não deveria achar normal, pelo menos não assim tão rápido.

– Por quê não? Rachel e eu éramos amigas também. - sorriu.

Usando Rachel como exemplo?

Estava comparando as situações?

Se estivesse, aquilo poderia ser um sinal de que ela via uma semelhança.

Mas isso era bom ou ruim?

– É diferente. - me surpreendi ao só ser capaz de dizer aquilo.

– Eu sei, afinal, Rachel tinha sentimentos por mim que você não tem.

Aquele tom, aquele olhar...

Ela parecia tão triste.

Mas por quê?

– Você disse que não era amor.

– E não era. Mas eu falo de outras coisas, como uma paixão ou algo do tipo.

– Ah. - suspirei.

Silêncio.

– Ainda não se sente confortável com isso não é? - perguntou.

– Às vezes parece que você lê meus pensamentos.

– Isso seria impossível.

– É, eu sei. - fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás – Maura, eu mesma me odeio por fazer disso algo tão complicado, mas não consigo agir de outro jeito. - confessei ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Realmente não deve ser fácil pra alguém como você.

– Alguém como eu? - perguntei ao olhar para ela.

– É, quero dizer, criada em uma família católica, que possuí padrões e crenças.

Direto ao ponto!

– É, minha família é realmente um obstáculo e tanto. - admiti.

– E pretende superar ele?

– Eu gostaria, mas não sei como.

– Conversar seria um bom começo.

– Não é tão simples.

– Não é se você não quiser que seja.

Aquela frase não me era estranha, já tinha ouvido isso antes, mas onde?

Lembrei!

"_Não é se você não quiser que seja...". _

Maura me disse a mesma coisa no meu sonho, e estava repetindo ali bem na minha frente em uma cena que eu sabia que era real.

Falávamos de um assunto diferente, mas que girava em torno do que eu sentia por ela, claro que sem o conhecimento dela.

Não é?

– Por onde eu começo?

– Sua mãe, ela merece saber Jane.

– Eu tenho medo.

– Eu sei. Mas estou aqui.

– Mesmo? Quer dizer, não tem medo de mim agora que sabe que não pode mais trocar de roupa na minha frente?

Ela riu.

– Contanto que você não me agarre.

Um simples comentário, o que eu deveria dizer?

– Não se preocupe, somos amigas, não existe a menor chance disso acontecer.

Sério Jane?

Isso é melhor que você pode dizer?

Uma mentira tão crua assim?

Sim, porque as chances de agarrar Maura se tornavam maiores a cada dia.

Então por quê desviei da verdade de um jeito tão violento?

Percebi que ela se retraiu e levantou do sofá, andando até a mesa.

– Bom saber.

Sentou na cadeira.

– O que está fazendo?

– Algumas pesquisas.

Mais silêncio, eu não podia continuar com aquilo.

Me levantei.

– Eu já vou, estou cansada.

– Ok.

– Maura...

– O que? - olhou para mim.

– A porta, você tem que destrancar a porta.

– Oh, é. - levantou e abriu a porta – Pronto.

Eu já estava saindo quando lembrei de algo.

– Ah, Maura! - chamei e ela virou para mim.

Seus olhos brilhavam com algo que eu diria ser curiosidade.

– Sim? Quer me dizer algo?

– Ah... Minha chave, quero saber se você ainda está com a minha chave reserva.

Agora parecia estar decepcionada.

Mas por quê?

Será que ela esperava que eu dissesse algo diferente?

Mas o que?

– Claro. - deu meia volta e pegou sua bolsa, revirou-a por um instante – Aqui.

Me entregou a chave.

– Obrigada, eu ia pegar ela mais cedo, mas esqueci.

– Tudo bem.

– Bom... Você vai embora que horas?

– Logo, só preciso terminar umas coisas. - sua voz estava melancólica, e eu queria tanto entender o porquê.

– Certo, boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Me virei e saí.

Não tive coragem de olhar para trás, Maura parecia tão chateada.

Mas com o que?

Eu teria feito algo?

Entrei no elevador e guardei minha chave no bolso.

Ela agia tão naturalmente com aqueles assuntos, tudo era tão fácil nas palavras dela.

Queria que pra mim fosse do mesmo jeito.

Por quê eu sempre complico tudo?

De todas as coisas que ela disse, uma delas eu não podia contestar: precisava falar com minha mãe.

Ela era o ponto principal, era quem mais merecia saber a verdade, e o quanto antes melhor.

Não fazia a menor ideia da reação que teria, já que sempre me imaginou casando e tendo filhos.

Como seria essa conversa?

O que mudaria?

Seja lá o que fosse, o fato era que depois de resolver tudo com minha família, o próximo passo seria encarar minha paixão por Maura.

E mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer, como agir e nem por onde começar.

Ainda mais depois dessa nossa última conversa, na qual tive tantas chances de dizer a verdade, mas mesmo assim menti.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esse monólogo da Maura ficou bem maior do que eu achei que ficaria, mas adoro quando consigo fazê-la falar assim.**  
**Essa fic começou como o ponto de vista da Jane, o sonho foi dela e tudo mais, então achei que estava devendo um pouco da visão da Maura sobre as coisas, posso ter demorado, mas coloquei isso.**  
**Mais uma vez, me desculpem pela parte do necrotério e se tiver algo errado, eu faço o melhor que posso.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eu sou Maura Isles, decidida, firme e constante.

Então por quê arrisquei tanto naquela conversa com Jane?

Quando foi que me tornei essa pessoa que se rende aos riscos?

Procurar uma resposta já não me importava mais, ou pelo menos eu desejava que não importasse, porque eu havia dado todas as chances para que Jane falasse abertamente comigo, e mesmo assim ela não disse nada de concreto.

Não devia ter cedido aquele impulso de saber onde a conversa iria dar, eu nunca fui assim.

Só que não tive meu monólogo interno rápido o suficiente, e quando dei por mim já estava enviando aquela mensagem sabendo exatamente o que tanto esperava obter em troca.

Eu queria um sinal, um vestígio, qualquer coisa que me guiasse em alguma direção para poder entender os últimos acontecimentos.

Aquela noite no apartamento de Jane me fez pensar muito, e em muitas coisas.

Eu nunca esqueceria o jeito como ela me olhou nem se quisesse.

Fiquei lá por alguns segundos depois que ela saiu pela porta, tentando colocar tudo em uma ordem que fizesse algum sentido, mas um vento frio entrou pela janela e eu logo tratei de escolher uma blusa, qualquer uma na verdade, apenas queria vestir algo quente para poder pensar com coerência.

Quando estava devidamente apresentável, voltei para o sofá e me sentei nele, eu me sentia tão confortável na casa de Jane, era como se fosse minha também. Mas essa sensação vinha da intensidade e frequência com as quais frequentávamos uma a casa da outra.

Ali mesmo comecei a retroceder todas as mudanças, procurei por onde poderia ter começado.

No começo não formei nenhuma ideia que valesse a pena ser considerada, mas depois algo me veio em mente: sim, aquele dia em que Jane demonstrou seu primeiro comportamento incomum. O dia em que eu desejei bom dia e ela aparentou nervosismo em excesso e se atrapalhou com as palavras, para em seguida evitar qualquer contato comigo.

Então todas as outras coisas vieram em seguida, todas seguindo uma ordem indicando que algo estava de fato muito errado.

Quando descobri que a paixão dela era uma mulher, acreditei que esse fosse o "problema", então fiz o que pude para que ela soubesse que eu não me opunha a uma relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, inclusive dividi minha experiência com Rachel.

Tudo para que ela se sentisse bem, tudo pensando em ajuda-la, e ainda assim ela não me disse quem era a mulher misteriosa.

Mas por quê tanto segredo? O que poderia ter de tão grave em meio a isso tudo para que ela não dividisse comigo?

Sim, naquele sofá, em silêncio com Jo Friday deitada ao meu lado eu pensei em inúmeras coisas.

Jane estava me olhando com desejo, sim eu sei que era desejo pois sua expressão declarava isso sem sombra de duvida, e quando me virei em um ato impulsivo ela se afastou, ficou nervosa e saiu, alegando que não estava bem, mas iria ficar.

Me ver sem a parte de cima da minha roupa a fez reagir assim porque... Ora, porque seus instintos e sua visão do que era atrativo mudaram quando ela se apaixonou por uma mulher, então era natural que me olhasse de um jeito diferente, pelo menos até que se acostumasse com as mudanças.

Mas o mistério sobre a identidade da tal mulher era o que mais me intrigava, e eu odiava me sentir assim.

Não queria me importar tanto mas era mais forte do que eu.

Precisava saber seu nome, como se conheceram e o que ela tinha feito de tão especial para ganhar o coração de alguém tão difícil de conquistar como Jane.

Porque essa era a mais pura das verdades, Jane Rizzoli não era uma pessoa fácil de se agradar em questões amorosas, digo isso por ter acompanhado boa parte das tentativas. Mas não tenho o direito de julga-la, já que comigo as coias também nunca deram muito certo, e eu sabia que tinha uma grande parcela de culpa, afinal, sempre acabava esperando demais de quem não devia.

Um flash, algo que acreditava ser improvável de acontecer, me ocorreu rapidamente ali naquela sala sozinha.

Alguma peças dos últimos dias, as atitudes estranhas de Jane, a descoberta de meus novos sentimentos por ela, tudo ligava algo maior... Mas o que?

Era por isso que sempre detestei adivinhações, o risco de errar é muito alto. Não, eu não iria dar um palpite, iria fazer melhor.

Se existisse alguma razão para Jane me olhar com desejo, se existisse alguma razão para ela sentir algo ao me ver sem blusa, eu descobriria do meu modo.

Faria perguntas, nada que a assustasse, somente algumas questões adequadas.

Então me levantei, fiz carinho em Jo Friday, peguei minha blusa ainda molhada e coloquei dentro de uma sacola, peguei minha bolsa, deixei apenas a luz da sala acesa e saí.

Do lado de fora do corredor me abaixei e peguei a chave embaixo do tapete e tranquei a porta.

No dia seguinte tudo estava planejado na minha cabeça, eu iria notar facilmente o desconforto de Jane diante da minha presença e então as perguntas aconteceriam. Mas o fato e que nada saiu como o planejado, primeiro ela não apareceu na cena do crime, Korsak disse que seu celular só caía na caixa postal, eu fiquei preocupada mas decidi deixar passar, depois quando finalmente apareceu ela não demonstrou nada de incomum, estava como sempre, sorrindo e fazendo piadas.

Como conseguia?

Eu adoraria ser capaz da mesma coisa.

E então depois de passar o dia inteiro esperando por qualquer sinal dela, mas sem obter respostas, eu dei o primeiro passo.

Novamente nada aconteceu como eu queria, dei todas as chances para Jane se abrir e dizer tudo o que sentia, não importava o que fosse eu queria ouvir, mas nada em especial foi dito.

Eu realmente esperava ouvir algo, mesmo conhecendo os riscos de me magoar eu queria ouvir algo, mais especificamente algo que explicasse o porque dela me olhar com desejo. Porém nossa conversa tomou outro rumo e uma frase em especial fez tudo perder seu sentido:

"_Não se preocupe, somos amigas, não existe a menor chance disso acontecer."_

Sim ela disse que não havia a menor chance, então para que continuar com isso?

Essa maldita esperança repentina não deveria nem ter surgido de algum lugar para começar.

E mais uma vez me deparei com o motivo de não supor nada, porque sempre me decepciono quando descubro que estava errada.

O resto daquela noite se seguiu sem muita importância para mim, Jane saiu da minha sala e eu fiquei lá por cerca de mais uma hora. Mesmo tendo terminado meus afazeres ainda não me sentia pronta pra encarar a realidade.

Quando me senti, fui para casa, mas ainda me torturando por sequer pensar que Jane sentiu atração por mim.

Como pude?

Tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido, ela estava confusa e eu usei isso para acreditar em algo que me fizesse feliz.

Gostaria de esquecer tudo, mas só conseguia sentir raiva!

* * *

Ao chegar ao trabalho fui direto para a minha sala, ainda haviam alguns exames cujos resultados estavam pendentes e eu tinha que verificar isso.

Coloquei a bolsa sobre a mesa e ouvi uma leve batida na porta, um de meus assistentes me entregou um envelope contendo os resultados.

Menos mau, pelo menos não precisaria me preocupar em cobra-los. Mas meu sorriso logo desapareceu do rosto quando vi que nas pequenas letras continham informações importantes, as quais não poderia dar por telefone.

Respirei fundo e ergui a cabeça.

"Decidida, firme e constante Maura! Lembre-se disso!" Pensei.

Entrei no elevador e me dirigi rumo ao andar de homicídios.

Cheguei e logo avistei Korsak, Frost e Jane.

Fiz o máximo que pude para tentar manter meu lado profissional, e consegui.

Cumprimentei a todos, inclusive ela que continuava como sempre, sorrindo e me encarando como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem.

Deveria estar, já que eu fui a única que acreditou nessa possibilidade, certo?

Relatei os fatos, comentei os resultados e expliquei o máximo que pude.

Estava me preparando para sair quando vi o Tenente Cavanaugh sair de sua sala, seguido por um homem alto, cabelos escuros e olhos claros.

Uma fisionomia diferente para mim, eu nunca o tinha visto antes, quem seria ele?

Cedi a minha curiosidade e permaneci no mesmo lugar, não precisava de fato saber o que estava acontecendo, mas estava me sentindo tão perdida que qualquer mera distração me faria bem.

Vi Cavanaugh ajeitar a gravata, claro indício de preparação para um comunicado.

Após se certificar que estava recebendo a atenção de todos, ele começou:

– Bem, o que tenho para dizer é breve e simples. - o homem misterioso deu um passo para frente, como se fosse ensaiado – Este é Christopher Buckmann, ele é advogado e estará nos acompanhando nos casos que recebermos pelas próximas duas semanas.

Nada mais, apenas isso e fez sinal para que todos voltassem ao trabalho.

Os dois se aproximaram de Korsak, Frost e Jane, e consequentemente de mim também, já que estava a menos de um metro de distância.

– Ele vai começar com vocês Rizzoli. - Cavanaugh anunciou.

– Mas esse caso já está em andamento. Não seria melhor se pegasse algum novo?

– Não. Quero que comece nesse.

– Sim senhor. - Jane disse.

Assim como ele se afastou, Christopher estendeu a mão para Jane.

– É um prazer conhecê-la Det. Rizzoli.

– Igualmente.

Repetiu o gesto com Frost.

– Det. Frost.

– Seja bem vindo. - desejou.

E depois com Korsak.

– O famoso Korsak eu presumo.

– Não sei enquanto a parte do famoso, mas o resto está certo.

Sorriram.

Me perdi ao avaliar as reações de todos diante da presença dele, notei que Jane estava visivelmente desconfortável, mas quase não notei quando Christopher veio em direção a mim.

– E você é...? - perguntou.

– Drª Maura Isles. A legista chefe.

Estendi minha mão para cumprimenta-lo mas para minha surpresa ele a tomou nos lábios e beijou.

– Sim, claro! É uma honra conhecê-la. - liberou minha mão.

– Para mim também Dr. Buckmann.

– Ah por favor, me chame de Christopher. - sorriu e se virou – Todos vocês.

– Tem certeza? - Korsak perguntou.

– Sim, eu não sou muito chegado às formalidades.

– Percebe-se. - a voz de Jane saiu mais grossa do que o normal e ela liberou um sorriso fraco – Mas então, o que te traz aqui?

– Fui mandado para acompanhar a parte legal dos casos, documentos e essas coisas.

– E por quê? Nunca precisamos disso. - Korsak disse.

– Sim, e eu também acho desnecessário, ainda mais para esse departamento que é tão bem visto lá fora, mas estou aqui sob ordens superiores.

– Certo.

Resolvi interromper para comunicar que estava voltando para o necrotério.

– Eu vou descer, se tiver novidades aviso você Jane. - fiz parecer casual.

– Ok. – simples, direto.

Algum tempo mais tarde encontrei algumas anomalias no ferimento da vítima e chamei Jane por mensagem.

**Encontrei algo, venha aqui.**

**Maura.**

Alguns minutos mais tarde ouvi a porta abrir e olhei para trás, preparada para vê-la entrar como sempre, mas ela não estava sozinha, Christopher a acompanhava.

Antes que eu pudesse questionar ele mesmo se adiantou.

– Decidi vir porque quanto mais souber, mais vou poder relatar. O que significa que tudo será feito mais meticulosamente.

– Está bem. É sempre bom prestar atenção nos detalhes. - falei e voltei minha atenção para o corpo sobre a mesa.

– Bom, você disse que achou algo, o que foi? - Jane perguntou.

Expliquei o melhor que pude o padrão incomum na borda da ferida da vítima, mas cheguei a um ponto em que não pude deixar de citar termos médicos.

– Ele esteve exposto a itens tóxicos por várias vezes, e isso causou o padrão irregular e anormal na borda do ferimento. Porque o organismo dele reagiu à química dos fluídos, mexendo com a regeneração da pele.

– Ok, o que isso quer dizer, resumidamente?

Eu responderia, mas a voz do advogado foi mais rápida do que a minha.

– É uma anomalia na borda da ferida, causada por um tipo de doença contraída pela constante exposição a fluídos tóxicos.

Um advogado possui aquele conhecimento?

– E como sabe tudo isso? - ela fez a pergunta que eu preferi adiar.

– Trabalhei em muitos casos nos quais esses termos médicos são usados muito frequentemente, acabei aprendendo coisas.

– Então quer dizer que existem outros mais complicados do que a Maura? - sorriu e apontou para mim.

– Ser detalhista não é uma coisa ruim.

Vi como o sorriso dela desapareceu quando Christopher não correspondeu a piada, e seus olhares se cruzaram sérios por alguns instantes, até que eu resolvi interceder.

– Melhor voltarmos ao caso. - sugeri e ambos assentiram.

A manhã passou e deu lugar a tarde, fui até a lanchonete para tomar um café orgânico quando me deparei com Christopher lidando com a máquina de café.

Me aproximei.

– Ela emperra as vezes. - falei e ele me olhou – Deixe eu só... apertei alguns botões e segurei o filtro – Pronto! - consegui fazer o liquido sair normalmente.

– Obrigado.

– Disponha.

Voltei para o balcão e fiz meu pedido, enquanto aguardava ele parou ao meu lado.

– Você é sempre tão boa em tudo o que faz?

– Como é?

– Sabe, primeiro lá no necrotério, e agora aqui.

– Ah, não foi nada demais. Sempre acontece comigo então só aprendi como resolver.

– Se prefere chamar assim, por mim tudo bem.

Notei que ele iria continuar, mas a voz de Jane fez com que virasse para olha-la.

– Ei! Estava te procurando! - exclamou.

– E acaba de encontrar. Mas o que houve?

– Temos um suspeito e como disse que queria acompanhar tudo de perto, eu pensei que...

– Pensou certo! - bebeu mais um pouco de café – Me deseje sorte Maura... Posso te chamar de Maura não é?

Eu não esperava por aquilo.

– Claro, e boa sorte.

Sorriu e passou por Jane, jogou o copo de café fora e sumiu do alcance da minha visão.

– "Pode te chamar de Maura?" "Claro!" - Jane gesticulava com as mãos e usava um tom de deboche – Sério?

– O que?

– Aquele cara está flertando com você! - afirmou.

– Está?

– Ah vamos, você sabe que sim!

– Se soubesse não perguntaria. - meu café ficou pronto e eu o peguei – Por quê sua mãe não veio hoje?

– Ela pegou um resfriado, mas nem ouse tentar mudar de assunto.

– Não estou fazendo isso.

– Sim, está. Por quê não admite que sabe que esse cara está dando em cima de você?

– Ele só está sendo gentil Jane.

– Não! Gentileza é dizer: "hey, bom trabalho!" E não olhar dentro do seu decote ao invés dos olhos durante uma conversa.

Isso aconteceu?

Como eu pude não notar?

– E isso realmente aconteceu?

– Maura!

– O que? Não posso afirmar algo sobre o qual não tenho certeza.

– Ok, não preciso que confirme. Eu já sei a resposta!

– Então por quê começou com isso? - minha voz saiu muito mais cansada do que eu pretendia que fosse.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas simplesmente revirou os olhos e disse:

– Vou trabalhar! - passou por mim.

Me virei e tentei aumentar o tom.

– Eu também.

O que foi aquilo?

Como tinha começado?

Por qual motivo?

Eu não havia notado qualquer indício de interesse de Christopher em mim, será que meu julgamento tinha sido afetado?

O fim da tarde chegou e eu fui até o andar de homicídios para me informar sobre a atual situação do caso.

Ao chegar lá estavam Frost, Frankie e Christopher.

Automaticamente, perguntei:

– Onde está a Jane?

– Interrogando o irmão da vítima, junto com o Korsak. - Frankie respondeu.

– O que faz aqui Drª? - Frost perguntou da maneira mais gentil que podia.

– Queria me atualizar sobre o caso, soube que as coisas não estavam fáceis.

– E ainda não estão. Esperamos que mudem.

De repente senti uma mão no meu braço, virei o rosto e encontrei Christopher me fitando.

– Podemos conversar?

– Sim.

Dei poucos passos ao lado dele, somente até estar um pouco longe.

Quando estávamos frente a frente, disse:

– Serei direto e franco como sempre fui ok?

– Tudo bem.

– Eu gostei de você. É algo do tipo de realmente achar que pode dar certo, mas pra saber eu preciso ampliar nossos ambientes.

– Eu não entendi a questão dos ambientes...

– Você quer jantar comigo?

Outro baque!

O que?

Um convite... Um tanto quanto inesperado.

– Essa é a sua ideia de ampliação?

– É. Não quero que se sinta forçada a nada, é apenas um convite.

– Não me senti forçada.

– E isso significa...?

Significa o que?

Eu não fazia ideia!

– Que eu vou pensar. Está bem assim?

– Ótimo, pensar... Ótimo! - sorriu.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Acalme-se Maura!

Simples, arrume algum compromisso de propósito e diga que está ocupada.

Ele se afastou, fez sinal de despedida para Frost e Frankie, passou a mão de leve pelo meu braço e pelo movimento dos seus lábios, ele pronunciou um 'boa noite', mas que eu não pude ouvir claramente pois ainda estava sob o efeito do ocorrido.

– Você está bem? - Frankie perguntou.

– Estou! Só me distraí por um instante.

– Hey Drª, sei que provavelmente não tenho o direito de me intrometer mas... Buckmann fez o que eu acho que fez? - Frost perguntou ao se aproximar.

– E o que seria isso detetive?

– Bom, é que ele passou o dia inteiro fazendo perguntas sobre você sempre que possível e agora pouco me disse que ia... Convida-la para jantar.

Jane tinha razão.

Realmente existia um interesse.

Como pude não perceber?

– Então ele planejou?

– Então ele fez? - insistiu.

– Sim, fez. - admiti.

– E o que você disse? - Frankie perguntou com um certo desespero.

– Que iria pensar.

– Droga! - exclamou baixo, mas ainda assim perfeitamente audível.

Semicerrei os olhos e me preparei para questionar aquela reação mas Frost interrompeu meus pensamentos.

– Eu acho que seria uma boa, o cara parece ser legal.

– Você sairia com ele? - Frankie debochou.

– Estou falando sério.

– E eu também! - encostou na parede – Não vou com a cara dele.

– Sim, mas é a opinião dela que importa, porque... - ele parou e olhou para mim, claramente constrangido – Desculpe, não temos o direito de fazer isso, sinto muito.

– Tudo bem, foi engraçado.

– Foi?

– Claro, nem mesmo a Jane se preocupou tanto com minha vida amorosa assim.

– Isso foi antes... - Frankie começou mas não terminou.

– Antes do que?

– Nada!

Decidi não levar adiante, apenas me virei e saí.

Cerca de meia hora depois estava organizando minha estante quando vi Jane entrando.

– Eu avisei! - parou em frente a minha mesa.

– Como?

– Eu disse que ele estava interessado em você, mas o gênio não percebeu.

– Se está se referindo ao Christopher...

– Sim, é a ele que me refiro! E esse nome? Que droga de nome é esse? Todo cheio de pompa! Eu não gosto dele!

– É, seu irmão compartilha o mesmo sentimento.

– Exatamente, meu irmão. A pessoa que me contou que a minha melhor amiga foi convidada pra jantar por um idiota. Por quê não falou comigo?

– Porque aconteceu a menos de uma hora atrás e você estava no meio de um interrogatório. E além do mais, como pode saber que ele é um idiota se o conhece a menos de 24 horas?

– E como pode sair com ele se só o conhece pelo mesmo período de tempo?

– Eu não aceitei o convite Jane!

– Não, mas disse que ia pensar, o que cria uma certa esperança.

– Até isso Frankie te contou? - ela confirmou – O que quer que eu faça?

– Que pense melhor nisso, quero dizer, pense mesmo.

– Só isso?

– Não, você também poderia... Recusar.

– Por quê?

– Como assim?

– Me dê um motivo, um bom motivo para que eu recuse esse convite. Apenas um.

– Eu... - andou pela sala – Só acho que ele não faz o seu tipo e... Bom Maura, ele só vai ficar aqui por duas semanas, aposto que você é algum tipo de diversão pra ele enquanto brinca de policial. Não sei... Você merece coisa melhor, algo real eu quero dizer.

– Como quem?

Mas não houve resposta.

Eu olhei para o chão.

O celular de Jane tocou e ela atendeu, falou algumas coisas e desligou.

– Tenho que ir, Frost achou algo.

– Certo.

E saiu.

Eu nunca a tinha visto reagir assim antes.

Tão nervosa, revoltada e imparcial no julgamento de alguém com quem eu me relacionava.

Se bem que não existia um relacionamento e eu francamente não sentia a menor vontade de criar um, mas ainda assim aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

Jane estava tão incomodada com a presença de Christopher, quase como se estivesse com ciúmes.

Mas não, não era possível.

Por quê ela sentiria isso?

Não Maura! É ciúmes, mas não desse tipo. Se tratava de ciúmes de amiga.

Ela estava preocupada com que eu me entregasse para um novo relacionamento e isso nos afastasse.

Será?

Mas por quê agora?

Possibilidades, lá estavam elas querendo me afetar mais uma vez, mas eu não deixaria.

Peguei meu celular e fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar em fazer, uma coisa da qual não tinha muita certeza, mas que naquele momento me fez sentir como se qualquer consequência fosse um lucro.

* * *

O andar onde ficava estava silencioso, eu estava reunindo minhas coisas para sair quando ouvi a porta se abrindo para revelar Jane do outro lado.

– Você disse sim. - ela falou ao se aproximar.

– Sim pra que?

– Para o convite do Buckmann, você aceitou.

– Como soube? - eu estava realmente surpresa.

– Frost recebeu uma mensagem no celular e sorriu, eu perguntei se era de alguma garota e ele disse que não, que era o Buckmann contando que você tinha aceitado o convite dele.

– Ele fez isso?

– O que foi? Está chocada por ele não ser a discrição em pessoa como você pensou?

Um pouco.

– Jane...

– Como pôde?

– Como pude o que?

– Aceitar... Sabe, depois do que eu falei, pensei que tivesse me entendido.

– Isso é o que eu mais tenho tentado fazer.

– O que...

– Eu preciso tentar de novo Jane, tenho que me permitir isso, até porque, da última vez que tentei as coisas não saíram muito bem como planejadas.

– Tentou?

– Sim.

– Com quem?

Curiosidade e angústia.

As características mais fáceis de serem notadas na voz de uma pessoa, pois são as mais difíceis de disfarçar.

Jane curiosa e angustiada, a última palavra eu ainda não entendia o porque.

E eu... Eu não podia mentir e inventar um nome, nada nunca foi tão simples, e isso não ia mudar da noite para o dia.

Demonstrar minha fraqueza estava fora de cogitação, se eu não podia falar, o jeito era sair em silêncio.

E foi o que fiz.

Fugir nunca foi uma das minhas saídas mais acessadas, mas como um ditado popular já dizia:

"_Para tudo nessa vida existe uma primeira vez."_

Seguir esse tipo de coisa nunca me agradou, mas meus padrões já não eram como antes, já que meus sentimentos também já não eram os mesmos.

Afinal, eu estava apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, e de encontro marcado com um homem por quem não sentia absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Acalmem-se, nem tudo está perdido, eu sei o que estou fazendo :)**  
**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Não darei muitas prévias nem explicações, vou deixar que analisem esse capítulo e digam o que pensam.**  
**Mas eu definitivamente amei escrever isso!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eu estava irritada, realmente muito irritada.

Como foi que as coisas fugiram do meu controle daquele jeito?

Aquele cara, o Buckmann... Eu sabia que algo nele me incomodava, mas pensei que fosse só a pose de sabe tudo e ar de superioridade, mas quando começou a demonstrar seu interesse por Maura tudo ficou ainda pior.

A voz dele me irritava, o cabelo dele me irritava, o modo como pronunciava o próprio nome ao se apresentar para alguém era capaz de me dar náuseas.

Eu logo vi que a presença dele não me agradaria no momento em que cumprimentou todos formalmente, mas quando chegou em Maura a coisa mudou de rumo.

Um beijo na mão? Isso era realmente necessário?

Claro que não, ele estava jogando charme.

Eu já tinha visto muitos caras como ele, sabia detectar logo quando tinham segundas intenções, e tudo em Buckmann gritava quais eram as dele.

Ao longo daquele dia tudo só piorou, a cena no necrotério foi apenas o começo, mas um péssimo, diga-se de passagem.

Estávamos os três diante do corpo da vítima e ele só olhava para Maura, até mesmo quando eu estava falando.

Era tão... Tão... Idiota.

Eu quis fazer uma simples piada, um comentário na verdade, mas ele não entrou no clima e ainda soltou um elogio disfarçado para ela.

Eu não sei se toda a raiva que senti naquele momento foi transmitida pelo meu olhar, porque logo Maura nos interrompeu e fez voltar ao trabalho.

Depois disso tive que aguenta-lo fazendo comentários sobre o ótimo trabalho dela e o quanto ela era meticulosa.

Elogios e mais elogios... Sim, eu sabia que eram verdade, ela realmente era tudo aquilo que ele disse, mas as palavras tinham um efeito cortante sobre mim quando ditas por ele.

Ciúme Jane?

Sério?

Você não costumava sentir ciúmes nem dos seus antigos namorados, então por quê ficou tão possessiva com alguém que ainda não fazia ideia dos seus sentimentos?

Talvez fosse porque ela e eu já vínhamos caminhando na linda da amizade há alguns anos e isso nos tornou muito próximas, talvez a nossa ligação só fez com que tudo se tornasse ainda mais forte.

Talvez, talvez e mais talvez... Eu estava tão cansada de tentar adivinhar, queria tanto ter certeza.

Eu estava ciente de que não fiz o menor esforço para disfarçar minha ira, já que na cena na lanchonete discuti com Maura como se fossemos um casal.

Sim, um casal. Era tão bom quando essa palavra não me assustava mais como antes.

Mas eu ainda tinha que falar com a minha mãe, precisava fazer tudo do jeito certo, sem mentiras, sem segredos e apenas a verdade, por mais difícil que ela fosse.

Eu liguei para ela para avisar que precisávamos conversar, mas sua voz estava péssima e ela logo me contou que havia pegado um resfriado, eu achei melhor esperar até que ela estivesse bem para conhecer as novidades.

Para ser sincera era bom ter um pouco mais de tempo para selecionar direito minhas palavras.

Depois de dizer como me sentia eu iria encontrar uma maneira de falar com Maura também, eu iria ajeitar tudo.

Só que a chegada daquele advogado imbecil estragou tudo.

Quando Frankie me disse que Buckmann a tinha convidado para jantar eu fiquei furiosa, e quando soube que ela prometeu pensar minha raiva só aumentou. Tentei convencê-la da melhor maneira que pude a não aceitar, mas não deu certo.

Não sei nem ao menos descrever o que senti quando Frost contou animadamente que ela tinha ligado para Buckmann para dizer sim ao convite dele.

Depois do que eu disse? Como ela pôde?

Eu fiz essas perguntas mas nada de concreto foi dito, apenas uma frase que mencionou sua última tentativa amorosa, mas quando questionei quem era, ela não me respondeu e foi embora.

Droga!

Saí da sala de Maura o mais rápido que pude, não me preocupei em fechar a porta, sabia que um dos assistentes fariam isso.

Entrei no elevador e voltei para o bullpen.

Tinha que me manter ocupada, caso contrário jogaria todos os meus planos pelos ares e diria de uma vez como tudo aquilo me magoava.

Quem sabe esse fosse o certo a se fazer desde o início.

Quando cheguei perto da minha mesa reparei algo de diferente no olhar de Frost, ele parecia tão nervoso e até mesmo... Envergonhado. Mas por quê?

Me preparei para perguntar o que tinha acontecido e o motivo dele me olhar assim, mas ouvi alguém me chamar:

– Jane! - era Frankie, que fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu me aproximasse.

– O que foi? - perguntei ao chegar perto dele, mas nenhuma resposta, somente o segui até o corredor – Frankie, o que foi? - repeti.

– Certamente você vai querer me matar por isso, mas eu tive que fazer.

– Fazer o que?

– Eu contei ao Frost sobre você e Maura.

– Você o que? - quase um grito.

– Eu tive que contar.

– Por quê?

– Como por quê? Ele ficava comentando direto sobre o quão bacana o Buckmann é dando dicas pra ele falar com a Maura, e eu vi o quanto tudo isso te irritava.

– Mesmo assim, eu nem sei direito o que fazer ainda e você já sai falando pra todo mundo.

– Eu não falei pra todo mundo, ele foi a primeira pessoa e a última, porque eu sei que é um assunto seu e não quero me meter, mas também não podia mais ficar vendo ele dar tantas mancadas sem saber do que estava acontecendo.

Pensei por um momento.

– Ok... E como ele reagiu?

– Ficou um pouco surpreso, mas depois mudou pra culpado.

– Culpado?

– É, ele não gosta de saber que o encontro entre a Maura e o Buckmann existe porque ele ajudou.

– Não é culpa do Frost, é minha e já está mais do que na hora de aceitar isso.

– Você continua muito confusa não é?

– Não tanto quanto antes, mas sim.

– E o que vai fazer?

– Sobre o que?

– Maura e esse cara...

– Não sei, quer dizer eu não acho que tenho o direito de interferir, ela nem sabe como eu me sinto.

– Será?

– O que quer dizer?

– Maura é inteligente, viu como você tem estado diferente e eu duvido muito que ela nem ao menos suspeite.

– Você acha?

Maura sabia?

Suspeitava?

Isso mudava muitas coisas.

– Acho, mas é a sua opinião que importa.

– Sim... Mas mudando de assunto, o que exatamente você disse ao Frost?

– Só o que ele precisava saber, nada demais. Falei que você descobriu novos sentimentos e que era difícil ver a Maura ser cortejada por outra pessoa.

– Cortejada? - sorri.

– Desculpe, foi o melhor que eu consegui.

– Certo, eu vou falar com ele. Deve estar pensando que quero matá-lo.

– É. - Frankie riu, e se afastou.

Voltei para minha mesa.

– Jane... Quero que você saiba...

– Está tudo bem.

– Mesmo? Você não ficou com raiva?

– Não por muito tempo, e além do mais você não tinha como saber.

– É, mas mesmo assim, eu sinto muito.

– Eu sei. - sentei na cadeira.

Não fiquei lá por muito mais tempo, somente até terminar minha última tarefa e fui para casa.

Não tive fome, só estava cansada.

No dia seguinte fiz tudo da mesma maneira, me arrumei e fui trabalhar.

Dei de frente com vários obstáculos sobre o caso, e como se não pudesse ficar pior, Buckmann chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Hey pessoal, bom dia!

– Bom dia. - Korsak respondeu.

Frost e eu apenas acenamos com a cabeça.

– Novidades? - perguntou.

Seja profissional Jane, mantenha o controle e não dê um soco nele.

Eu podia fazer isso, ou ao menos tentaria.

– Não, estamos num beco sem saída aqui.

– Oh, isso é ruim.

– Jura? - sorri do jeito mais falso possível.

– Alguém está de mau humor.

– E alguém está tentando fazer graça.

– O que? Não posso estar feliz? Hey Frost, já contou a ela sobre Maura e eu?

– Ah... Bem, sim. - Frost gaguejou e olhou para mim.

– É, ele falou algo a respeito.

– Eu acho estranho que ela não tenha falado diretamente com você, me disseram que eram amigas.

– E somos.

– Então por quê teve que descobrir através do seu parceiro?

Chega!

Me levantei mas Frost e Korsak me seguraram a tempo de não enfiar minha mão na cara daquele idiota.

– Você tem sorte Buckmann, muita sorte.

– E o que te faz pensar assim?

– Que alguém como Maura, que poderia encontrar uma pessoa mil vezes melhor, tenha te dado alguma esperança.

Passei por ele e esbarrei em seu ombro violentamente de propósito.

Eu quase tinha partido para os finalmentes, quase tinha feito algo que me arrumaria graves problemas depois.

Para minha alegria e segurança do meu emprego, Korsak e Frost serviram como espécies de intermediários ao longo do dia, sempre que discutíamos algo sobre o caso, Korsak falava comigo e Frost com Buckmann, pois ambos sabiam muito bem o que aconteceria se aquele cara me dirigisse uma simples palavra.

Eu não havia visto Maura o dia inteiro.

Coincidência, talvez.

Podia até ser melhor assim, pelo menos por enquanto.

A noite já começava a surgir e eu desci para pegar um café.

Me aproximei da maquina e segurei o copo enquanto o liquido quente descia.

Ouvi saltos, parecia loucura mas eu conheci o ritmo com que eles faziam barulho, aqueles passos não me eram estranhos.

Assim que terminei de pegar o café me virei e vi Maura em pé em frente ao balcão, fazendo seu pedido.

Criei coragem e cheguei perto dela.

– Oi. - falei timidamente.

– Olá. - respondeu.

– Eu não te vi o dia todo, tudo bem com você?

– Nós só não nos vimos porque eu não tinha nenhuma novidade, mas sim, estou bem. E você?

– Também estou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio e ela bateu as unhas no balcão.

– Já sabe pra onde o Buckmann vai te levar?

Se virou para me olhar, nossos olhos se encontraram mas ela logo fitou o vazio.

– Ainda não.

– Será que ele pretende fazer uma surpresa?

– Eu não sei.

– Espero que o lugar seja agradável.

Não, na verdade eu queria que esse lugar nem existisse. Queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

– Eu também.

– Maura eu detesto que fique esse clima entre a gente.

– E como você acha que eu me sinto Jane? Só que nada disso pode mudar enquanto você não resolver o que precisa.

– E o que seria isso exatamente?

– Fale com a sua mãe.

– Eu ia, mas ela estava doente e preferi esperar.

– Sim, mas eu a vi hoje mais cedo e ela não apresentava mais nenhum sinal do vírus da gripe. Eu a considero perfeitamente capaz de manter um diálogo com você ou qualquer outra pessoa.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta.

– Então por quê ela não veio trabalhar?

– Não perguntei.

Minha mãe estava melhor, isso significava que a hora da nossa conversa havia finalmente chegado.

Fugir já não era uma opção.

– Certo, eu vou falar com ela.

– Que bom.

O pedido de Maura chegou, ela o pegou, sorriu para mim e saiu.

Quando foi que o sorriso dela se tornou tão encorajador para mim?

Mandei uma mensagem para Frost dizendo que ia sair para resolver algumas coisas, peguei meu carro e dirigi até a casa de Maura.

Estacionei e desci.

Nunca foi tão difícil bater naquela porta.

Com um certo sacrifício eu consegui.

Alguns segundos e minha mãe apareceu do outro lado, a expressão surpresa por me ver ali.

– Jane? O que faz aqui? - abriu caminho para mim.

Eu entrei.

– Vim te ver.

– Você está bem?

– O que? Não posso me preocupar com a minha própria mãe?

– Pode, só que isso raramente acontece. – andou até o balcão da cozinha onde pegou um produto de limpeza e começou a limpá-lo.

– Sem drama. - me aproximei – Por quê está fazendo faxina? Maura tem alguém pra isso.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas não custa nada ajudar.

– Tudo bem, e como se sente?

– Bem melhor na verdade. O remédio fez efeito.

– Isso é ótimo. - apoiei os cotovelos no balcão e respirei fundo.

Como aquilo iria terminar?

– O que você tem? - ela perguntou ao parar o que estava fazendo.

– Nada... Só estou cansada.

Belo começo Jane!

Sem rodeios, você consegue.

– Eu te conheço, tem algo errado.

– Eu não diria errado, mas sim confuso.

– E o que é?

– Mãe... - fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos no rosto.

– Acho que é mais grave do eu que pensava... Venha aqui. - pegou minha mão e nós andamos até o sofá.

Sentei e ela fez o mesmo ao meu lado.

– É complicado.

– Mas você quer me dizer, certo?

– Eu preciso.

– Então diga, estou ouvindo.

– Não faço a menor ideia de como você reagirá a isso, porque eu mesma quando me dei conta fiquei apavorada e fiz uma série de besteiras.

– Tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu trabalho?

– Não.

– Oh, é sua vida pessoal então?

– É.

– Muito bem, pode falar.

– Promete que não vai me interromper?

– Jane...

– Prometa mãe, porque pra mim já é difícil demais criar coragem de vir até aqui, e se você romper a minha linha de pensamento eu sei que não vou conseguir terminar o que comecei.

Acho que ela entendeu que eu estava falando sério, pois mudou de expressão e garantiu.

– Eu prometo.

– Ok... - me ajeitei no sofá, mas não consegui olhar para ela, então passei a fitar a mesinha de centro ao falar – Eu estou apaixonada por uma pessoa.

– Oh, e por quê esse drama todo querida? Essa é uma coisa ótima, você não devia estar assim.

– Só que não é tão simples.

– Como não? Estar apaixonada é uma coisa maravilhosa, ainda mais depois de como as coisas deram errado com Casey, eu estava torcendo tanto pra que você encontrasse uma nova pessoa, sabe, eu sempre quis te ver casada e feliz, mas tudo bem se o casamento não estiver nos seus planos ainda, porque seja como for eu quero que saiba que eu...

– É uma mulher! - exclamei.

Não foi fácil interromper minha mãe daquele modo, mas ao perceber o rumo que aquela frase estava tomando eu tive que fazer algo, então quanto antes acabasse com aquela tortura melhor seria para todo mundo.

– O que? - não era um tom de acusação, apenas curiosidade, como a de quem não tinha ouvido direito.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e passei a esfregar a cicatriz na minha mão direita.

– A pessoa de que eu falei é uma mulher mãe, eu estou apaixonada por uma mulher. - fechei os olhos, eu não podia encara-la, eu tinha tanto medo.

– Oh... - apenas isso.

Espera, o que?

Peguei um pouco de coragem que eu ainda não sabia que tinha e levantei a cabeça.

Eu esperava encontrar a fúria, o desprezo, tudo, menos o que eu encontrei.

Ela estava tão calma.

Será que isso era bom?

– Mãe? - chamei com cautela – Você... Está bem?

– Sim.

Como assim sim?

– Não quer pular no meu pescoço, não vai me dar sermão, ou dizer que isso é horrível e que eu estou ficando maluca?

– Por quê eu faria isso?

– Porque você é a minha mã que sempre faz quando está brava comigo?

– Mas eu não estou brava.

– Certo, quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe?

– Jane!

Mas o que estava acontecendo ali?

Aquilo era tranquilo demais para ser verdade.

– Ok! Se não está com raiva, está o que então?

– Surpresa, mas não muito.

– Não muito? Como assim? Já esperava por isso?

– Não exatamente, mas se for parar pra pensar você sempre caminhou em direção a isso.

Sim, isso era completamente diferente do que eu achei que seria.

– Ao que? Gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? - ela não respondeu – Hey! Sempre pensou que eu fosse assim?

– Não foi isso o que eu disse.

– Então é melhor dizer logo de uma vez. Vai, pode falar, diga que isso é terrível, que estou te decepcionando e que é totalmente o oposto do que você sonhou pra mim. Sinta-se à vontade.

– Eu não vou falar nada disso.

– Por quê?

– Porque não é como eu me sinto.

– E como é então?

– Jane, você é minha filha e eu acompanho a evolução da sua vida amorosa desde que passou a ter uma. É claro que muitas vezes tenho que forçar a barra pra que me conte as coisas, mas ainda assim eu consigo me manter um pouco informada.

– E...?

– E que eu sei como a maioria dos seus relacionamentos não dá certo...

– Mãe!

– O que? Você queria que eu falass que estou fazendo.

– Tem razão.

– Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que se você teve que passa por todas essas tentativas pra poder chegar em uma que dê certo, então eu não me importo com como ela vai ser.

– Está ciente que nesse caso o problema não é bem como ela vai ser, e sim com quem não é?

– Claro.

– E não se incomoda?

– Não... Quer dizer, talvez demore um pouco até eu me acostumar, mas não passa disso.

Oh meu Deus!

Tão fácil assim?

De todas as reações essa foi uma que não passou pela minha cabeça.

– Isso é estranho.

– Achou que eu fosse te repudiar? - confirmei com a cabeça – Eu nunca faria isso.

– Bom, é que você sempre acreditou na instituição da família e do casamento...

– E ainda acredito. Mas isso não me dá o direito de determinar como você deve viver a sua vida e por quem deve se apaixonar.

– Certo, é realmente estranho. Sabe, eu vim preparada pra tudo, pra uma guerra literalmente.

– Eu não sou esse monstro Jane! E além do mais me considero uma mulher muito moderna e com a mente bastante aberta.

– E quando foi que isso aconteceu?

– Saberia se me deixasse participar mais da sua vida ao invés de esconder as coisas de mim.

– Eu sei, sinto muito.

– Você sabe que eu tenho que te abraçar agora não sabe?

– E eu tenho outra escolha?

Ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou de mim, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

Em outra ocasião eu teria reclamado, dito que precisava respirar e me afastado, mas decidi abrir uma exceção.

Afinal, fugir um pouco do planejado não seria tão ruim, já que nada parecia mesmo estar acontecendo como eu pensei que aconteceria. O mínimo que podia fazer era ceder ao momento, pelo menos por alguns segundos.

O tempo estava se esgotando e eu já me preparava para me esquivar e fingir irritação.

– Já falou com a Maura? - perguntou ainda me abraçando.

Ouvir o nome dela me fez ficar nervosa de repente.

Me afastei o mais rápido que pude.

– Ainda não, quer dizer, ela sabe mas não sabe quem é.

– Por quê não disse a ela?

– Porque eu ainda não estava pronta.

– Jane, não pode mentir para sua melhor amiga assim. - me preparei para assentir e dizer algo mas minha mãe completou – Ainda mais quando ela é a principal envolvida nisso tudo.

O que aquilo significava?

Onde ela queria chegar?

A olhei e vi um sorriso aberto e sincero, mas também com uma pitada de provocação.

– Como assim principal?

– Eu não sou burra Jane, sei muito bem de quem se trata.

– Sabe? - ela assentiu – Então quem é?

Eu precisava ter certeza de estarmos falando sobre a mesma coisa.

Não podia arriscar dizer logo tudo de uma vez e acabar arruinando o que podia ser um simples mal entendido.

– A única pessoa do sexo feminino com quem você passa tempo suficiente pra desenvolver um sentimento como esse. - intensificou o olhar e disse com uma naturalidade assustadora – Maura!

O que?

Mas como?

– Eu... - não negue Jane, ela já sabe mesmo – Como soube?

– Eu já disse, ela é a sua única e melhor amiga, vocês duas passam a maior parte do tempo juntas então fica mais fácil presumir.

– Eu não acredito, faz alguma ideia de como eu me senti quando me deparei com isso? De como... De como eu tentei fugir desse sentimento?

– Deveria ter falado com alguém.

– Eu contei ao Frankie, ou melhor, ele descobriu e eu só confirmei.

– Então o problema era mesmo comigo não é?

– Eu tive medo mãe.

– Mas agora, o que você vai fazer?

– Como assim?

– Pretende conversar com ela, certo? - mas eu não respondi – Jane!

– O que? Eu não sei. Tudo está tão diferente, o plano era dizer a verdade e elaborar toda uma série de motivos pelos quais você deveria entender como eu me sinto, pra só depois eu me preocupar com a Maura.

– Sim, mas já sabe que eu não sou mais um problema, então qual é o próximo passo? - perguntou animadamente.

– É impressão minha ou você está feliz?

– O que acontece se eu disser que sim?

– Bom, eu acharia tudo ainda mais estranho.

– Ok, esqueça a minha reação, esqueça o que eu penso. Se concentre em você e no que está sentindo e saberá o que fazer.

– Está mesmo me dando conselhos?

– É errado?

– Não, só incomum, já que eu não tenho mais 16 anos. - sorri.

– Se eu tiver que te impedir de fazer uma burrada, eu vou, não importa quantos anos tenha.

– Já vi que não tem outro jeito.

Pegou o telefone e o entregou para mim.

– Ligue pra ela.

– Não posso.

– Por quê?

– Porque nesse exato momento ela deve estar com o nosso consultor temporário, Dr. Christopher Buckmann em algum restaurante cheio de frescura da cidade.

– Um encontro? - eu assenti – Ok, então terá que ser rápida.

– Mãe!

– O que? Não tem tempo pra pensar, em vez de ligar você tem que ir até lá.

– Mas eu nem sei onde é.

– Você é uma detetive, descubra.

– Isso é sério?

– Muito.

– Mas o que eu digo?

– Pense nisso depois, agora se concentre em chegar até ela.

– Mas...

– Confie em mim.

– Sim, mas e se...

Então ela levantou rapidamente, e me puxou pela mão.

– Chega de 'e se' por hoje. - colocou a mão nas minhas costas e começou a me empurrar em direção à porta.

– Está me expulsando? - perguntei ao chegar na entrada da casa.

– Você não me deu outra alternativa.

– Sério?

– Até demais. - eu saí e me virei para olha-la, que continuou – Vá e faça o que tem que fazer, se preocupe com o resto depois. Boa noite. - fechou a porta.

Confuso demais, inesperado demais, tudo foi demais.

A conversa com minha mãe fugiu de todos os padrões que eu achei que iria seguir.

Ela não me odiou, não me repudiou e não quis me matar.

Eu estava confusamente feliz.

"_... Faça o que tem que fazer..."._

Isso Jane, seja quem você sempre foi.

Aja primeiro e pense depois.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Frost, alguns segundos e ele atendeu.

– Hey Frost, preciso que procure algo pra mim... Não, não é nada sobre o caso, só uma coisa que eu tenho que saber. - falei andando em direção ao carro.

* * *

Olhei em meu relógio, já eram quase 20:00 hrs, Frost havia rastreado o paradeiro de Buckmann a pedido meu, usando o número do celular dele que possuía um GPS.

Eu estava dirigindo rumo ao tal restaurante no qual ele se encontrava.

Em momentos como aquele eu simplesmente amava a tecnologia e o tipo de poder que ela nos dá quando precisamos.

O fato de Frost não ter feito perguntas e prometido discrição a respeito do que eu tinha pedido me deixou mais tranquila, ninguém precisava saber como eu consegui encontrar Buckmann. Mas eu tinha que fazer, e ele não tinha dito a ninguém o nome do restaurante para onde levaria Maura, então dei meu jeito de descobrir.

Estacionei meu carro ao chegar na rua certa, vi o nome do lugar escrito em um grande letreiro: "Una Bella Donna".

Um ponto a menos para ele, eu conhecia Maura, ela até podia apreciar comida italiana, mas a francesa era sua favorita.

Me aproximei do luxuoso restaurante mas o segurança não me deixou entrar a menos que eu tivesse uma reserva, pois estavam lotados. Mostrei meu distintivo mas não surtiu efeito, ele disse que eu só passaria por ele se tivesse um mandado.

Me segurei para não dizer umas poucas e boas, e logo me lembrei que tinha outros planos, e eles não incluíam discutir com um homem como aquele.

Dei alguns passos e fui em direção a lateral do lugar, uma bela e grande vidraça cobria toda a extensão permitindo plena visão de boa parte das pessoas que estavam lá dentro.

Não foi difícil ver Maura e Buckmann, já que estavam logo de frente para onde eu estava olhando.

Maura parecia incomodada, pouco à vontade. Era tão bom ver que ela não se sentia bem com ele, talvez eu só precisasse chamar a atenção dela, talvez tudo terminasse bem, ela não gostava daquele idiota.

Mas minhas esperanças foram interrompidas por uma imagem que fez meu coração disparar e trouxe um aperto ao meu peito que eu não acreditava ser possível até aquele momento.

Ele se inclinou pouco a pouco até ela, seus lábios quase se tocando, eu pensei que não aconteceria, que ela impediria e me deixei acreditar e animar por aquilo. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Ela não o afastou, ficou parada e aceitou a aproximação e o beijo em seguida.

Eu sempre odiei expressões românticas e melancólicas na qual a pessoa apaixonada descreve como se sentiu ao ver quem amava nos braços de outro, mas não pude evitar usar as mesmas palavras.

Tudo era tão doloroso, o ar parecia se tornar pesado, meus joelhos fraquejaram e um gosto amargo me subiu até a boca.

Era terrível, torturante e desesperador.

Eu estava com raiva, queria acabar com Buckmann usando minhas próprias mãos. Mas não podia lutar por alguém que não me pertencia, eu tinha que ir embora.

De repente eles se separam e eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo aquele maldito beijo havia durado, só sei que do nada os olhos de Maura encontraram os meus, demonstrando surpresa e choque com a minha presença.

Eu não conseguia ficar ali, não conseguia.

Me virei e comecei a andar na direção oposta, eu precisava voltar ao meu carro, eu tinha que entender tudo, minha cabeça estava uma bagunça e meu coração doía muito.

Passei pelo segurança e avistei meu carro no fim da rua.

Aguente firme Jane, só mais alguns metros.

Então aquela voz que nunca gritava a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, aquela mesma voz com a qual eu já estava acostumada, chamou o meu nome.

– Jane!

Eu não devia parar, não era certo, eu não sabia o que fazer depois do que vi.

Então por quê eu parei?

Lentamente virei para vê-la caminhando na minha direção.

Não mantenha contato visual e tudo ficará bem.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Ah... Nada... Eu só queria falar com você, mas não é importante.

– Algo sobre o caso?

– Não.

– Então o que foi? - contrariei minha ideia inicial e olhei para ela – Você está chorando?

– Não. - tentei, embora soubesse que não daria certo.

– O que aconteceu?

Uma irritação tomou conta de mim.

– Nada Maura, eu já disse! Só vim até aqui pra falar uma coisa mas eu não queria atrapalhar.

– Atrapalhar o que?

– Vi você e aquele idiota, e sabe disso.

– Jane...

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, estava tão cansada de lidar com isso sozinha.

Falar podia ser melhor, mesmo que não mudasse muito as coisas.

– Não, nem tente. Eu estou tão cansada e depois de tudo pelo que eu passei a última coisa que eu precisava era ver aquele cara com as mãos em cima de você!

– Ele não...

– Não o que? Hã? Eu vi vocês dois.

– E o que quer que eu diga?

– Nada... Quer saber? Você não tem que dizer nada porque você não me deve nada, nunca deveu. Eu que fui burra de achar que um dia...

Mas não terminei.

– Um dia o que? Diga! - agora ela parecia com raiva.

– Esquece...

– Não eu não vou esquecer! Não depois do jeito que você me olhou através daquela vidraça, não depois do que eu vi nos seus olhos.

Nos meus olhos?

– Eu não sei aonde quer chegar com isso, mas seja aonde for...

– Tem certeza que não sabe?

– Maura, eu só quero ir pra casa está bem?

– Vai fugir?

– Como é?

– Você me ouviu! Eu perguntei se vai fugir.

– Maura...

– Sim, porque isso é tudo o que você tem feito nos últimos dias, fugir!

– Você não faz ideia do que está falando! Nem sequer imagina o que eu tenho passado!

– Isso porque me excluiu da sua vida, fazendo com que eu sempre fosse a última a saber.

– Você não entende...

– Quem disse isso? O que te faz achar que eu seja tão ingênua a ponto de não perceber esse tipo de coisa?

– Sabe mesmo do que eu estou falando?

– Me diga o que é e então eu vou saber se estou certa ou não.

– Eu não tenho que dizer nada. - um trovão rompeu no céu e eu olhei pra cima, depois voltei para ela – E é melhor você voltar lá pra dentro, seu namorado está te esperando.

Eu dei as costas para ela e comecei a andar, senti um pingo de chuva cair no braço.

Era só o que me faltava, pegar chuva pra terminar de ferrar com a minha noite.

Então senti uma mão me puxando para trás, era Maura.

Ela me segurou e fez com que virasse para ela, tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu não tive tempo para protestar.

Logo estávamos frente a frente, e com uma proximidade perigosa para alguém que queria manter uma linha fixa de pensamento.

Sem palavras, apenas atitude.

Ela se aproximou e eu permaneci intacta.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e eu estranhei num primeiro momento, para em seguida relaxar e retribuir ao toque.

A mão dela soltou do meu braço e passou pelas minhas costas, terminando de selar nossos corpos.

Foi instinto, natural.

Eu envolvi minhas mãos na cintura dela e deixei acontecer.

A pele dela era macia, os lábios deliciosos, mil vezes melhor do que no meu sonho, e isso porque era real. Eu não queria parar, e já que ela tinha começado com aquilo, logo presumi que partilhávamos o mesmo desejo.

Eu mordisquei o lábio inferior dela repetidamente para continuar mantendo o ritmo, Maura correspondia e me dominava de um jeito que eu não sabia que ela poderia, ao mesmo tempo em que se entregava completamente a mim.

E a chuva caiu, aumentou sua intensidade e raios e trovões romperam o céu, clichê eu sei, mas eu não me importava se aquilo parecia ou não com uma cena de filme, só não queria que acabasse.

Os pingos constantes e cada vez mais fortes molhavam nosso rostos mas nenhuma de nós se preocupou com isso.

E de repente a chuva parecia não ser tão ruim assim.

* * *

**Reviews? Sim, eu sei que você quer ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eu costumo me dar melhor com os dramas, por isso quando chega certa parte na história acabo ficando insegura, pois se o drama termina ou sofre uma pausa, significa que os momentos fofos e engraçados terão sua própria vez.**  
**Não quis apressar as coisas, mas também não quis voltar atrás.**  
**Vou aproveitar a evolução aos poucos.**  
**E por favor, caso não gostem do diálogo me avisem, eu realmente preciso saber se sirvo pra isso ou se meu negócio são só os momentos de tensão.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Embora eu tenha crescido acreditando que podia controlar quando e como as coisas aconteciam na minha vida, a cada dia aprendia que não é possível prever como tudo vai começar ou terminar.

Eu nunca imaginei como aquela noite que tinha tudo para ser completamente entediante e sem graça acabaria.

Buckmann tentava ser gentil, ele até conseguia.

Abriu a porta do carro para mim, me elogiou a maior parte do tempo, e quando isso me irritou foi que eu tive certeza de que realmente nada poderia existir entre nós dois.

Me levou a um belo restaurante de comida italiana, e esse era apenas mais um dos motivos pelos quais eu detestava surpresas. Claro que esse tipo de culinária me agradava, mas não era minha preferida. Ele saberia disso se ao menos se esforçasse para me conhecer melhor.

Eu não fazia ideia do porque havia aceitado aquele convite, primeiro me convenci de que era para esquecer a possibilidade de que Jane sentisse algo por mim, mas depois vi que havia me enganado. Eu queria provocá-la, e isso porque o incomodo que a interação de Buckmann comigo causava a ela, era totalmente perceptível.

Mas ali naquele lugar, com ele em frente a mim, dizendo tantas coisas para as quais eu não conseguia dar muita atenção, foi que finalmente entendi que me aventurar em encontros sem sentido não iria ajudar em nada.

Resolvi ser o mais educada possível, interagir gentilmente com os assuntos que ele criava.

Tudo ia dar certo.

Então ele fez um movimento pelo qual eu não esperava, uma aproximação que eu não queria que acontecesse, mas quando notei já estava com o rosto muito perto do meu.

Eu o teria afastado, mas não tive tempo, pois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Um beijo apertado, sem reação.

Eu não conseguia corresponder.

Aos nos separarmos me preparei para repreendê-lo por tal atitude, mas ao olhar rapidamente pela vidraça vi uma figura feminina, alta, cabelos escuros e olhando na minha direção: era Jane.

Não pude controlar minha expressão facial, já que não sabia como reagir aquilo.

Ela me olhava de um jeito tão estranho, estávamos tão perto, separadas apenas por aquela vidraça, mas eu conseguia ver perfeitamente seus olhos marejados.

Será que ela viu o beijo?

O que eu poderia fazer?

Então ela virou as costas e saiu andando, até desaparecer da minha visão.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Jane não iria até ali apenas por capricho.

Ela queria me dizer algo, mas o que?

Dei um jeito de sair do restaurante e fui atrás dela.

O que aconteceu em seguida foram uma série de frases que levaram ao ponto alto da noite: um beijo na chuva.

Eu não podia deixar que ela fosse embora assim, não depois de como havia me olhado, não depois do que quase me disse.

Mas eu não tinha certeza se ela diria o que eu queria que dissesse, então fiz a única coisa que podia para tirar a prova: eu agi.

Nossos lábios em contato eram tão bons, eu me sentia confortável e feliz.

Ela não me repudiou, não me afastou, não me recriminou por beijá-la. Ao invés disso retribuiu cada gesto, cada toque, cada movimento.

Em outra ocasião eu teria reclamado do que a chuva faria para o meu vestido, mas não me importei naquela noite.

Como todo ser humano, em um determinado momento ansiamos por ar, e nos separamos.

Eu sorri ao ver a confusão nos olhos de Jane, ela não esperava que eu fizesse aquilo, na verdade nem eu esperava, mas arrependimento foi uma coisa que não me ocorreu ao notar como ela tinha me correspondido.

Seu cabelo estava encharcado, assim como seu rosto e roupas. Olhei rapidamente para minha mesma e vi que minha situação era bem parecida.

Após alguns segundos, o silêncio foi rompido, mas não por mim.

– Por quê fez isso? - sem raiva, sem arrependimento, apenas curiosidade.

Mas será que já não tinha ficado óbvio?

– Porque foi o que eu tive e ainda tenho vontade de fazer.

Minha sinceridade surtiu efeito sobre ela, que me olhou com surpresa.

– Então vocês quis me beijar?

– Quis.

– Mas amigas não beijam amigas na boca.

– E amigas não sentem o ciúme que você sentiu também.

– Eu não senti ciúmes!

– Assim como eu não posso mentir por causa da urticária, você não pode porque eu te conheço.

– Ah... - semicerrou os olhos e se deu por vencida – Ok.

– Precisamos conversar.

– É, eu sei. Mas não aqui no meio da rua e nessa chuva.

– Verdade, eu não me sentira bem com isso.

– Nem eu. - olhou para minha roupa – Vamos?

– Claro.

Andamos apressadamente até o carro de Jane, que estava poucos metros a frente.

Me preparei para abrir a porta, mas lembrei de algo:

– Não podemos Jane, estamos molhadas.

Ela sorriu.

– Depois eu seco, entre.

E foi o que fiz.

Paramos em um sinal vermelho.

– Puxa, seu vestido está ensopado. - ela disse.

– Eu não me importo.

– Não?

– Eu não tive tempo para me preocupar com detalhes, só precisava falar com você.

– E o Buckmann? Gostou de saber que você saiu correndo por minha causa?

O sinal abriu.

– Eu disse que ia ao banheiro.

– Você mentiu?

– Não, porque o banheiro ficava um pouco antes da entrada do restaurante, eu passei por lá e fui em direção à saída.

– Bem pensado. Mas espera, tudo isso pra evitar urticária?

– Não seria nenhum pouco atrativo se eu passasse mal na sua frente, concorda?

– É, acho que sim. - suspirou – Mas só de saber que aquele idiota vai ficar plantado esperando por você, já garante o meu bom humor por um bom tempo.

Nós rimos e o silêncio se estabeleceu pelo resto do caminho.

Mas era um tipo bom de silêncio, não daqueles constrangedores, e sim dos agradáveis.

Alguns minutos e já estávamos na rua de Jane, ela estacionou o carro e descemos.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento Jo Friday começou a pular e latir, e logo recebeu sua dose de atenção e carinho pela qual tanto esperava.

Coloquei minha pequena bolsa na mesinha ao lado do sofá e me sentei nele.

– Que beber alguma coisa?

– O que você tem?

– Cerveja.

– Oh não, obrigada.

– Está bem, só uma pra mim então.

– Cuidado Jane, pretendo falar com você, mas isso só se estiver sóbria.

– Eu vou estar Maura. Não é só porque perdi o controle uma vez que vai acontecer em todas.

– Desculpe mas tenho que discordar.

Ela parou na minha frente com a cerveja na mão.

– Baseado em que?

– Na última vez, na minha casa.

– Ah é, mas aquilo foi meio de propósito. - sentou ao meu lado.

– Como assim de propósito?

– Ok, antes de mais nada preciso saber o tipo de conversa que vamos ter aqui. Quer dizer, do tipo sincera e aberta?

– Sim.

– E quem começa?

– Você já começou.

– Certo... - tomou um gole – Aquela noite na sua casa acho que eu posso dizer que estava bebendo por motivos específicos.

– Como o que?

– Como tentar...

– Tentar...?

– Ficar perto de você.

– Eu não entendi. Você bebeu pra conseguir ficar perto de mim? - ela assentiu – E o que há de errado com a minha companhia?

– Nada! Nada ruim eu quero dizer. O problema era comigo, eu que não conseguia estar perto de você, ou melhor, eu não sabia o que eu seria capaz de fazer então achei que bebendo poderia melhorar as coisas.

– Quando você diz que não sabia o que era capaz de fazer, o que exatamente está sugerindo?

– Sinceramente? - confirmei para ela – Eu tive medo de perder o controle e acabar... - gesticulou na minha direção e depois na dela repetidamente – Você sabe...

– Me beijando? - ela assentiu e eu ri.

– O que é tão engraçado?

– Quer dizer que durante todo esse tempo que você tem agido estranhamente é por minha causa?

– Basicamente sim.

– Não me venha com basicamente, quero uma resposta digna.

– Ok, sim! Sim! Eu fiquei estranha por sua causa! Feliz agora?

– Sim, mas vou ficar mais se você continuar falando.

– Não tem muito mais o que falar. Você já sabe praticamente tudo, só não sabia que girava em torno de você.

– Eu suspeitei.

Ela me olhou com surpresa.

– E por quê não disse nada?

– Porque tive medo de estar enganada, e além do mais não costumo ceder a palpites.

– Claro.

Uma pergunta que naquele instante não fazia muito sentido, mas eu tinha que fazer:

– Enquanto a mulher de quem você tem falado...

– Sério? Você suspeitou de tudo, menos disso?

– Então...?

– É você Maura. - levantou em foi em direção a cozinha.

Fui atrás dela.

– Eu suspeitei disso também.

– Então por quê perguntou?

– Porque queria te ouvir dizer.

Eu sorri e ela fez o mesmo, mas depois parou e assumiu uma expressão séria e preocupada.

– Isso não é normal.

– O que?

– Nós.

– Por quê?

– Porque somos amigas e amigas não...

– Você fala isso porque somos mulheres, se eu fosse um homem aceitaria perfeitamente a ideia de se apaixonar por mim depois de tantos anos de amizade.

– Eu não tenho preconceito Maura.

– Eu sei, mas é diferente quando se trata de você e não dos outros.

– Talvez seja isso. - se apoiou no balcão – Eu só não quero fazer nada do que eu vá me arrepender depois.

– Você disse que eu não fazia ideia de pelo que estava passando, certo? - ela assentiu – Então me conte.

– Contar?

– É, diga como tem sido pra você.

– Não.

– Sou eu Jane, ainda sou sua melhor amiga.

– É mas eu te beijei hoje, e isso muda um pouco as coisas.

– Tem razão, desculpe.

– Não se desculpe, você não fez nada de errado, eu só... - abaixou a cabeça.

Então eu tive uma ideia, não sabia se daria certo, mas não custava nada tentar.

– Ok, vamos fazer assim: você gostou de ver o Christopher me beijando?

Olhou para mim e seus músculos faciais se enrijeceram, claramente reagindo a lembrança do que havia visto mais cedo.

– Ah claro, tanto quanto gosto quando algum suspeito me acerta na cabeça. - desviou a atenção para algum ponto atrás de mim.

– Isso é um não?

– É, definitivamente é um não.

– Ótimo, e você gostou de me beijar? - um sorriso sexy, sim, eu fiz aquilo com toda a naturalidade.

– Precisa mesmo de uma resposta?

– Sim, eu preciso.

Alguns segundos e ela sorriu.

– Gostei.

– Quanto?

– Maura...

– Só responda.

– Muito, eu gostei muito.

– Certo, e você prefere ficar com a lembrança da cena em que sou beijada por outra pessoa, ou criar suas próprias lembranças comigo?

– A segunda opção me parece muito melhor.

– Só parece?

– Não, ela é mesmo melhor. - deu a volta e parou ao meu lado.

– Isso é tudo do que precisamos, ao menos por agora.

– Como assim?

– Podemos tratar dos assuntos mais sérios depois, hoje vamos apenas aproveitar.

– Aproveitar?

– Sim, começando por um filme. - voltei para o sofá – Ah, você pode escolher.

– Obrigada por me conceder esse direito. - disse sorrindo e se aproximando da estante para procurar por um DVD.

Escolheu um filme de ação que na verdade não fez muito sentido para mim, já que boa parte das cenas eram claramente produzidas por efeitos especiais de péssima qualidade.

Mas eu não reclamei, já que a companhia era ótima.

O fim do filme foi chegando e assim que terminou, o silêncio reinou no apartamento.

Jane havia pegado um pequeno cobertor um pouco antes mas quando olhei ela já tinha retirado a peça de cima de sua pernas, indicando que o frio havia passado.

Fitou a janela com muita insistência, e eu aproveitei para observá-la.

Sua respiração estava mais pesada, mordia o lábio inferior várias vezes, fechava os olhos por alguns segundos para então abri-los.

Não era necessário ser muito inteligente para decifrar o que aqueles gestos significavam.

Eu sabia que ela ainda estava confusa, mas também sabia que os sentimentos de atração e até mesmo paixão eram mútuos. Pois caso contrário, ela não teria me beijado de volta como havia feito.

Um beijo, um único beijo e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Me olhou disfarçadamente para então fingir distração de novo.

Sim, eu logo entendi o que aquilo queria dizer:

– Você quer me beijar não quer?

Virou lentamente para mim.

– O que te fazer pensar isso?

– O seu corpo e os vários sinais que estão enviando, como o nervosismo, ansiedade e dificuldade para manter contato visual comigo. Isso devido ao que...

– Sim, eu quero. - interrompeu – Pronto? Pode parar de falar desenfreadamente agora?

– Posso. Mas eu não precisaria falar se você simplesmente admitisse que quer repetir o que fizemos hoje.

– Não é tão fácil pra mim.

– E não vai ser, a menos que enfrente e se acostume com a ideia de sentir desejo por mim.

– Maura!

– O que?

– Você é sincera demais às vezes.

– Não vejo como esse pode ser um ponto negativo.

– E não é, só...

– Me beije.

– Como é?

– Você me ouviu, me beije.

– Mas e...

– E o que? - sem resposta e eu decidi arriscar algo – Ok, está óbvio que me enganei, você não deve ser mesmo do tipo que toma a iniciativa.

Levantei, mas não pretendia ir embora, eu só queria ver até onde aquilo iria chegar.

Jane não gostava de ser desafiada, e aquilo fez com que se sentisse assim.

Segurou minha mão e me puxou de volta, eu caí ao seu lado no sofá.

– Ah mas eu sou! - afirmou ainda me segurando.

– Então me mostre.

– É pra já!

Nem se tentasse eu conseguiria imaginar que o próximo movimento de Jane seria tão intenso.

Se aproximou rapidamente, puxou meu corpo contra o dela e me beijou.

Eu sorri contra seus lábios e ela gemeu, coloquei uma mão no cabelo dela e a outra no pescoço e logo seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura, em um aperto deliciosamente estimulante.

Abri mais os lábios para permitir total acesso e não me arrependi, já que a sensação da língua de Jane entrando em contato com a minha foi ainda melhor do que na primeira vez, debaixo daquela chuva.

Ela me empurrou suavemente contra a ponta do sofá e se colocou sobre mim, eu a deixei guiar a situação sem o menor problema, tudo parecia tão natural e forte, me opor aqueles gestos não era uma opção.

Liberava meus lábios por menos de um segundo para então retomar os beijos com ainda mais pressa.

Voltou a atenção sobre o meu pescoço, depositando vários beijos em pontos que eu nem sabia que podiam mexer tanto comigo.

Desci minha mão pelas costas dela, massageando suavemente a pele por cima da camiseta.

– Ainda bem... - colocou um beijo molhado na minha clavícula – Que viemos pra cá... - mais um do outro lado – Ao invés da sua casa... - subiu até perto do meu queixo – Porque eu certamente não poderia fazer isso... - beijou um ponto sensível perto da minha orelha – Com a minha mãe por perto.

Angela!

Como pude esquecer?

Coloquei as mãos nos ombros de Jane e enrijeci meu corpo.

Ela percebeu a mudança repentina e levantou a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos.

– O que foi? Não gostou?

– Não é isso, você falou da sua mãe e eu...

– Estraguei tudo não é?

– Eu só fico insegura pela reação dela Jane.

– Ah, é isso. - sorriu – Pode relaxar.

Ainda estávamos na mesma posição e eu me surpreendi com como parecia confortável.

– Como assim?

– Eu falei com ela.

– E...?

– E que nós não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por ela.

– Ainda não entendi.

– Ela praticamente me expulsou da sua casa e mandou que eu arrumasse um jeito de falar com você antes que fosse tarde demais.

– Está brincando?

– Nunca falei tão sério.

Mais uma surpresa no meio do percurso.

Por quê será que eu ainda não conseguia me acostumar?

– Isso é bom.

– Não é o que a sua expressão está dizendo.

– Eu só não esperava que fosse ser assim tão fácil, pelo menos não essa parte.

– E eu não esperava terminar esse dia deitada em cima de você no meu sofá, então...

– Ok, ah, onde a gente parou mesmo?

– Deixa eu ver... - abaixou e afastou meu cabelo do pescoço – Acho que eu estava fazendo isso - beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha – Mas posso voltar pra cá se você preferir.

Dito isso nossos lábios se tocaram outra vez, nessa com ainda mais urgência e necessidade.

Não houve tempo para tomar fôlego, era como se fossemos feitas exatamente para aquilo.

Sempre entendendo o movimento seguinte da outra e se adaptando a ele.

Amigas são assim, conhecem uma a outra e isso ajuda em momentos como esse.

Eu sabia que precisava retribuir as carícias de Jane de alguma forma, então passei minha mão pelas costas dela até chegar ao fim da blusa, por onde passei minha mão até entrar em contato com a pele dela.

Subi delicadamente passando as unhas com suavidade até chegar no fecho do sutiã.

De repente o peso do corpo dela em cima de mim desapareceu e eu procurei entender o que havia acontecido, vendo Jane se ajeitar na outra extremidade do sofá.

– Eu não posso, sinto muito. - disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Me ergui e voltei a ficar sentada.

– Não pode o que?

– Ir tão longe... Não ainda.

– Tudo bem.

– Mesmo?

– Claro Jane, eu não vim até aqui esperando por sexo.

– Mas a gente quase...

– Disse bem, quase. Não aconteceu, e quando acontecer eu quero que você tenha plena certeza do que está fazendo.

– Então, você não está chateada?

– Não. Eu posso perfeitamente esperar. E além do mais, já que não chegaremos às vias de fato durante um tempo, podemos explorar melhor outras áreas.

– Quais por exemplo?

– Os beijos.

– Explique melhor.

– Já que não teremos sexo, beijar é a melhor forma de aliviar a tensão sexual.

– Eu acho que isso só aumentaria a tensão na verdade.

– Eu discordo.

– Ok, vamos ficar nisso até quando?

– Eu estava esperando você me silenciar com um beijo, mas tudo bem.

Nós rimos.

– Eu posso fazer isso.

– Pode?

– Ahaam.

Se aproximou e provou que realmente podia.

O tempo foi passando, a noite avançando, olhei no relógio que ficava na parede e vi que já era quase meia-noite.

Jane e eu estávamos sentadas no sofá vendo um documentário, ela com a mão levemente posicionada sobre a minha coxa e eu não me lembrava de ter me sentido tão confortável antes.

Embora boa parte de mim quisesse ficar ali, a outra sabia que já era tarde.

– É melhor eu ir pra casa.

– O que? Não! Se for por causa da minha mãe não se preocupe, ela deve saber que a gente tinha muito o que conversar.

– Não é isso. Eu ainda tenho que trocar essa roupa, porque embora esteja quase seca, ainda me sinto um pouco incomodada.

–É, eu tinha esquecido disso. A minha ainda está molhada também.

Eu levantei.

– Será que molhamos o sofá? Eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu arrumo depois.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho.

– Ok. - peguei minha bolsa.

– Deixa eu só achar a chave do meu carro e eu te deixo em casa. - levantou.

– Não precisa.

– Está tarde.

– Eu chamo um táxi.

– Não sei...

– Eu vou ficar bem.

Assentiu.

Fomos até a porta, Jane a abriu para mim.

Eu estava na linha que dividia o corredor com o apartamento.

– Esse é aquele momento em que eu te dou um beijo de boa noite como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo?

– É, mas isso só se for o que você quer fazer.

– Ah... Bom, então nesse caso...

Passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto.

– É o que quer? - perguntei.

– Com certeza.

Um beijo trocado ali, onde podíamos ser vistas por qualquer um a qualquer momento.

Jane e suas atitudes inesperadas e impulsivas, sempre me pegando de surpresa.

Ao nos separarmos eu me despedi.

– Até amanhã. - virei e comecei a andar.

Essas duas simples palavras fizeram com que eu sentisse a mão dela sobre o meu braço, me impedindo de continuar.

– Agora que você falou... - estava de frente para mim – O que nós vamos fazer?

– Como é?

– Amanhã. Sabe, depois do que fizemos e dissemos aqui, as coisas podem ficar um pouco diferentes.

Sim, ela tinha razão.

– Eu sei, mas vamos fazer o que sempre fizemos.

– Explique.

– Apesar de tudo, ainda somos amigas, certo?

– Sim.

– Então pronto. Vamos agir como amigas agem, não será difícil. - sorri e retomei meu caminho.

Mas o que ouvi me fez estremecer por dentro.

– Isso se eu conseguir manter minhas mãos longe de você.

Ela certamente não pretendia dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas pensando bem foi melhor assim.

Pois eu sabia que aquelas palavras me garantiriam um sorriso no rosto durante todo o trajeto para casa.

Ela realmente considerava ser difícil não querer me tocar.

Quando foi que algo tão simples me deixou tão feliz antes?

Nós trabalharíamos juntas e tentaríamos seguir com nossas rotinas normalmente, mas seria muito divertido ver Jane tentando se controlar.

O que mudaria?

Eu mal podia esperar o dia amanhecer para descobrir.

* * *

**Reviews? I need, please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bom, eu tinha que resolver o assunto Buckmann, então fiz o que fiz.**  
**Como sempre, é mais fácil escrever as falas da Jane, então acabo ficando mais à vontade, e também gosto porque posso fazer a Maura ser sexy e ousada sem precisar me preocupar em explicar isso, já que a Jane não tem como saber o porque de cada atitude dela.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

No silêncio do meu apartamento fechei a porta atrás de mim e sorri.

Eu havia passado mais de uma semana correndo na direção contrária daquele sentimento, fugindo, me esquivando e me escondendo.

Não admitiria mas era isso o que estava fazendo.

Então quando achei que tudo estava perdido fui surpreendida por um beijo na chuva, e a reação nada rude de Maura.

Confesso que ao parar o beijo pensei que ela pudesse se arrepender, dizer que não queria ter feito aquilo, mas não, ela demonstrou certeza sobre sua atitude.

Em seguida tudo aconteceu com uma naturalidade que me assustou, eu nunca imaginei que seria tão simples seguir com aquela noite.

Mas contrariando tudo em que eu já havia pensado, estar com Maura daquele jeito era fácil, confortável e automático.

Talvez essa última palavra não fosse muito bonita para usar ao me referir ao que aconteceu, mas era a mais apropriada, já que tudo tinha caminhado na direção certa.

Eu me surpreendi com as coisas que fiz e disse, sim porque ainda não sabia que era capaz de beija-la e toca-la assim.

Mas como disse tudo foi muito espontâneo, eu não tive que forçar nada.

Acredito que a razão disso seja nossa amizade, já que fica mais fácil se sentir à vontade com uma pessoa que você conheça.

Algo surgiu na minha mente, a lembrança de que o dia seguinte estava a apenas algumas horas de distância.

Boa parte do problema havia sido resolvido mas eu não podia mentir para mim mesma e dizer que não tinha mais medo, porque eu ainda tinha, e muito.

Não queria que meu novo relacionamento com Maura afetasse o nosso trabalho.

Espera, eu realmente falei _"relacionamento"_?

Outro sorriso.

Era ridículo e nem sob tortura eu confessaria, mas me sentia como uma adolescente, ou até mesmo pior, porque nem quando era mais jovem me comportei de maneira tão indecisa.

Mas estava sozinha e ninguém podia me ver nem ouvir, então não faria mal sorrir e me deixar levar por essa sensação.

Maura tinha saído daquele restaurante chique, deixado Buckmann sozinho e ido atrás de mim.

Rapidamente deu um jeito de mentir mas não mentir ao mesmo tempo, e tudo para ser capaz de conversar comigo.

Se bem que o que tivemos nem chegou a ser um diálogo, pois mais brigamos do que qualquer outra coisa, então quando me virei ela simplesmente me impediu e...

Aquele beijo, o gosto da chuva se misturava com nossos lábios fazendo de tudo ainda mais especial.

Quando foi que eu tinha me tornado tão melosa?

Bom, suponho que aproximadamente quando toda essa loucura tão boa começou.

E mais uma vez a realidade me atingiu.

O dia seguinte podia me trazer alguns problemas, eu precisava pensar.

Mas, não foi ao pensar demais que quase estraguei tudo várias vezes ao longo desses dias?

_Vamos Jane, quem sabe não seja a hora de deixar acontecer, já que ao se preocupar as coisas se tornam ainda mais complicadas, então apenas espere pra ver como tudo se desenrola._ - Eu pensei.

Dormir, era isso que eu tinha que fazer para conseguir estar bem no dia seguinte, apenas dormir.

* * *

Cheguei ao prédio mas não vi o carro de Maura estacionado em nenhum lugar.

Talvez fosse cedo demais e ela ainda estivesse em casa.

Entrei e fui a lanchonete, mas não vi minha mãe e isso me intrigou.

Ela tinha faltado antes porque estava doente, mas ontem ao conversamos me garantiu que havia melhorado.

Então por quê não estava ali?

Oh meu Deus!

Se ela estava em casa e Maura também, as coisas podiam não ser muito boas.

Claro que eu sabia que minha mãe não iria brigar com ela, afinal, quase me obrigou a dar um jeito em toda a situação, mas ainda assim não gostava nem de imaginar uma conversa entre as duas.

Ainda era cedo para isso, se minha mãe dissesse algo errado poderia colocar Maura em pânico.

Mas pensando bem, de nós duas ela foi quem sempre teve mais segura diante disso.

Droga! E eu tinha pensado que as duvidas acabariam.

Balancei minha cabeça para tentar não pensar em nada daquilo, e fui até a máquina de café.

Frankie se aproximou e me cumprimentou.

– Bom dia.

– Hey Frankie. - decidi aproveitar para esclarecer minha duvida – Você sabe porque nossa mãe não veio? A gripe voltou?

– Oh, puxa, eu tinha esquecido! - exclamou – Ela pediu pra que eu te avisasse mas seu telefone só caía na caixa postal.

– Eu desliguei, não queria ser interrompida. - sorri ao me lembrar do motivo – Mas enfim, o que tem pra me dizer?

– Uma amiga da mamãe ficou doente, dessas que ela tem mas que a gente nunca viu sabe? Então, adivinha quem se ofereceu pra fazer companhia enquanto melhora?

– Deixa eu ver... - fingi me esforçar – Dona Angela coração mole? - sorri.

– Ela mesma. - Frankie sorriu de volta.

– Isso porque acabou de se curar de uma gripe forte. - bebi um gole de café e andei até uma das mesas.

Sentei numa cadeira e meu irmão fez o mesmo.

– Eu até tentei questionar mas ela disse algo como ser ela quem deve tomar conta da minha vida, e não o contrário. Bom, você a conhece.

– E como. E ela disse onde essa amiga mora?

– No interior, lugar afastado e não tinha mais ninguém pra ficar com ela, já que o único filho está viajando ou algo assim.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Não, eu acho que... - mudou de expressão – Sim, tem uma! Mas essa parte foi estranha... – sorriu.

– Estranha como?

– Ela me pediu pra te dar um recado, que aliás me fez pensar um pouco...

– Certo Frankie, eu pretendo trabalhar ainda hoje, portanto seja mais rápido.

– Ok, ela disse: "fale para a Jane que eu desejei toda a sorte para ela com sua vida amorosa, e que quando voltar vou querer saber de tudo." Com essas mesmas palavras, eu juro.

Por quê será que eu ainda me surpreendia?

A mulher não perdia uma!

– E eu não duvido. - bebi mais café.

– Mas então...? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

– O que? - eu sabia, mas fingir que não era mais divertido.

– Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu ontem?

– Ontem? - continuei me fingindo de desentendida.

– É Jane, ontem. Porque nossa mãe disse algo rapidamente sobre você ter passado lá e conversado com ela...

– Sim, eu fiz isso.

– E o assunto é o que eu acho que é?

– E como eu vou saber o que você acha?

– Certo, está parecendo a Maura falando. - a menção do nome dela me fez sorrir ainda mais e ele percebeu – É isso não é? Você contou sobre o que sente?

Suspirei e demorei um pouco.

– Sim.

– Pra quem? Nossa mãe ou Maura?

– As duas.

Ele abriu arregalou os olhos em choque.

– E como foi? Está tudo bem? Quero dizer com a Maura, porque pelo tom da mamãe ela não me pareceu com raiva de você.

– E não ficou.

– Sério?

– Pois é. - relaxei um pouco – Eu nunca imaginei que seria tão fácil.

– Ela entendeu tudo então?

– Ela praticamente me obrigou a tomar uma atitude.

Ele riu.

– É, me parece bem o que tipo de coisa que ela faria. E o resto, como foi?

– O que você quer? Os detalhes?

– Sim... Mas não todos, tenho até medo!

– Hey! - soquei o braço dele – Não aconteceu nada de demais, eu só dei um jeito de chegar até a Maura e o resto só aconteceu.

– Isso é tudo o que você vai falar?

– Sim, é. Até porque, essa sua curiosidade toda está ficando estranha, parece que em vez de irmão, você é minha irmãzinha fofoqueira. - sorri.

– Muito engraçado. Eu só quero saber se deu tudo certo, sabe, vocês duas...

– Sim Frankie, tudo correu muito bem, obrigada.

– Ótimo... Isso significa que vocês agora são... - mas não terminou, e nem precisava.

– Eu não sei. - ao dizer aquilo me dei conta de que realmente não sabia.

– Como assim não sabe? - nenhuma resposta, eu fitei a madeira da mesa enquanto pensava – Jane?

Olhei para ele.

– Eu só não sei, quer dizer, nós ainda não falamos direito sobre isso.

– Não tem problema, vocês vão falar.

– Como pode saber?

– Porque a parte mais difícil já passou, certo?

Sim, aquilo fazia sentido.

Meu medo era da rejeição, e isso foi algo que definitivamente não aconteceu.

– Sim... É, está certo.

– Então pronto.

– Mas... Como ainda não está tudo muito claro e definido, será que você podia manter isso só entre nós?

Fez cara de pensativo, mas então sorriu.

– Claro que posso. Mas você sabe que assim que nossa mãe voltar ela vai fazer disso algo público não sabe?

Sim, infelizmente ele tinha razão.

– Eu sei, mas até lá as coisas estarão mais certas, eu acho.

Eu acho?

Já não estava na hora de ter certeza?

– Acha? - absurdo, mas senti como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

– Ok chega, eu vou subir, tenho coisas pra fazer.

– Você ainda não a viu hoje não é? - neguei com a cabeça – Não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo.

– Isso já está ficando muito estranho, melhor eu ir antes que você queria me ensinar truques de maquiagem também. - levantei.

– Pode brincar, seu segredo temporário está seguro comigo.

– Obrigada. - sorri.

Virei e fui para os elevadores.

Ao chegar na minha mesa Frost me contou as diversas novidades e avanços sobre o caso, e por volta de uma hora mais tarde conseguimos encontrar o culpado.

Estava preparando o relatório quando lembrei de algo.

– Cadê o Buckmann?

Eu não me importava com ele, mas não podia perder a chance de olha-lo nos olhos sabendo dos últimos fatos.

– Ainda não deus as caras. - Korsak respondeu – Acho que depois do jantar com a Drª Isles as coisas podem ter esquentado um pouco...

Meu sangue ferveu.

– Não! - aquilo soou mais alto e irritado do que eu previ.

– Como não?

Eu responderia, mas acho que Frost percebeu meu desconforto e tomou a frente.

– Acho que o a Jane quer dizer é que a Drª parecia não estar muito interessada no Buckmann.

– E o que te faz achar isso? - perguntou virando para mim.

Pense rápido Jane!

– Porque ele é um idiota, e Maura pode conseguir coisa muito melhor.

– É, pensando por esse lado... Eu também não gosto muito dele, parece que tem alguma coisa errada.

– Pra mim é o conjunto de tudo. - infelizmente o que era um pensamento saiu em voz alta.

Os dois me olharam e eu me preparei para desviar do assunto fingindo irritação, quando ouvi meu celular tocar e uma nova mensagem aparecer na tela.

**Olá. Ainda não nos vimos hoje mas eu preciso mesmo falar com você.**

**Estou na minha sala, pode vir aqui?**

**Maura.**

Sorri e olhei para cima para ver se ninguém tinha notado.

Ao me sentir com um certo tipo de privacidade, digitei a resposta.

**Claro.**

**Jane.**

Inventei uma desculpa qualquer e desci o mais rápido que pude.

Ela precisava mesmo falar comigo, mas sobre o que?

Será que estava arrependida do que fizemos?

Ou quase fizemos, uma vez que eu ainda não me sentia pronta para o resto, e francamente a ideia de estar ainda me assustava.

Entrei sem bater.

Maura estava andando de um lado para o outro atrás de sua mesa e não me viu chegar.

– Cuidado! Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão.

Ela me olhou.

– Isso é fisicamente impossível Jane. Seres humanos não podem perfurar superfícies sólidas e consistentes com os pés ou nenhuma outra parte do seu corpo. Para isso teriam que ter em mãos determinadas máquinas capazes de...

– Ok, eu entendi. Você está nervosa demais pra rir das minhas piadas.

– Não estou nervosa.

– E eu sou detetive, sua expressão corporal está gritando o quanto você está tensa.

– Expressões não gritam, elas não possuem essa capacidade, na verdade a única coisa que fazem é...

– Para! - aumentei levemente a voz e dei a volta na mesa, peguei no braço de Maura e a puxei até o sofá – Agora me conte o que aconteceu. - pedi ao nos sentarmos.

Ela soltou uma respiração pesada, quase um suspiro.

Mas espera, ela nunca fazia isso. Pelo menos não que eu tivesse visto.

Talvez tudo fosse ainda pior do que eu pensava.

– Ontem você disse que tinha falado com a sua mãe, certo? - começou e eu sorri ao me lembrar do que estávamos fazendo quando falei isso.

– Sim, e daí?

– Tem certeza que ela reagiu bem?

– Tenho. Por quê?

– Bom... - passou a mão pelo cabelo – É que ontem quando cheguei em casa eu não a vi, então me lembrei que era tarde e ela já deveria estar dormindo, mas hoje também não consegui encontra-la. E isso é incomum, já que nos falamos todo dia de manhã.

– Maura... - me preparei para dizer o motivo da ausência da minha mãe, mas ela continuou.

– Você acha que ela está me evitando?

A preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

Tão adorável.

Foco Jane, foco!

– Não, não acho.

– Mas...

– Ela não está fazendo isso.

– Então por quê também não veio trabalhar? - eu ri – Não tem graça, eu estou preocupada.

Me esforcei e fiquei séria.

– Eu sei, só que você não precisa. Vocês não se viram porque ela foi ficar com uma amiga que mora no interior e está doente, então ontem de noite devia estar arrumando as malas e saiu bem cedo.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro.

– E por quê não me disse antes?

– Porque eu só soube hoje mais cedo, Frankie me contou.

O silêncio se estabeleceu na sala e tudo voltou a minha mente.

Os beijos, os toques, o cheiro dela em mim.

Diga alguma coisa Jane!

– Confesso que não foi assim que eu imaginei nosso reencontro depois de... Ontem.

– Desculpe, estraguei o que era para ser um momento especial não é mesmo?

– Eu acho que estranho seria a palavra certa. - a expressão dela mudou e eu me xinguei mentalmente pela escolha de palavras – Não foi o que eu quis dizer, eu...

– Tudo bem, eu entendi.

– O que nós fazemos agora Maura?

– Em que sentido?

– Disso, nós. Quer dizer... Existe um nós?

Ela aproximou o rosto do meu, pensei que iria me beijar, mas não, ela era esperta, provocar era o seu negócio.

– Deixe-me ver... Você me beijou, certo? - assenti, queria ver onde aquilo iria dar – E você gostou? - mais um assentimento – Se arrepende?

– Não! - afirmei.

É, eu realmente não me arrependia, e isso era tão bom.

– Então já tem sua resposta. - afastou o rosto.

– Eu não entendi.

– Se você admite que me beijou, que gostou e que não se arrepende, do que mais precisa saber?

– De você, porque eu não estou sozinha nessa, eu não fiz tudo sozinha aliás.

– Eu sei.

– Então...?

– O que seu instinto policial está dizendo? - mas eu não respondi e continuou – Eu pareço arrependida?

Eu a observei melhor, fui treinada para notar esse tipo de coisa e usar para meu benefício pessoal era muito bom às vezes.

A resposta veio e me surpreendeu, para em seguida me deixar feliz.

– Não, nem um pouco.

– Ok, e seu instinto é mesmo ótimo não é?

– Ele é infalível.

– Embora eu não seja muito a favor desse tipo de afirmação exagerada, tenho que concordar.

– Como você faz isso?

– O que? - perguntou sorrindo.

– Isso de num momento parecer tão confusa e no outro ser essa pessoa tão segura.

– Não sei, é espontâneo.

Eu ri.

– E você gostaria de almoçar comigo senhorita espontânea?

– Seria um prazer.

Nós levantamos.

– Eu mando uma mensagem quando terminar o que estou fazendo.

– Vou ficar esperando.

E eu saí.

A hora do almoço foi se aproximando, Maura e eu teríamos mais privacidade e eu poderia finalmente ter alguma noção de como as coisas seriam.

Mas como nem tudo acontece como queremos, e principalmente as coisas mais importantes, assim que eu me deixei animar o telefone tocou, avisando nada mais nada menos do que um novo homicídio.

Frost, Korsak e eu fomos até o local, que era um parque de diversões abandonado, e em meio a brinquedos e mais brinquedos enferrujados, estava o corpo de uma garota, por volta dos seus 18 anos ou menos.

Abaixei para olha melhor para ela e depois olhei ao redor.

Cada dia essas atrocidades me chocavam mais.

Então senti uma mão no meu braço, e eu conhecia aquele toque suave.

Virei e vi Maura ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu e eu abri passagem para que se aproximasse do corpo.

Após fazer o que tinha que fazer e libera o corpo para ser levado, ela foi até seu carro.

Frost e Korsak falavam sobre as teorias e decidiram tomar o depoimento da pessoa que tinha encontrado a garota.

Voltei para o prédio e aguardei a mensagem de Maura, avisando que iniciaria a autópsia.

Assim que recebi fui até o necrotério.

Enquanto ela examinava a vítima, recebi uma ligação de Frost dizendo que a família da menina havia sido localizada e já tinha sido informada morte, além de falar sobre um colega de escola que a tinha ameaçado algumas vezes. Garanti que já o encontraria lá em cima e desliguei.

– Temos um suspeito. Achou algo?

– Nada esclarecedor, mas não há lesão correspondente com agressão sexual, na verdade não existe nem indício de que ela tenha praticado sexo alguma vez.

– Ok, descartamos estupro então.

Começou a fechar o corpo.

– Estou terminando aqui e todos os exames já estão sendo feitos.

– Está bem, você ma avisa quando ficarem prontos?

– Claro.

Estava saindo quando resolvi mudar o rumo da conversa, o suspeito podia esperar um pouco.

– Acho que nossos planos foram por água baixo.

Ela virou para mim.

– Se refere ao almoço? - eu assenti – Não nos faltarão oportunidades Jane, já que trabalhamos no mesmo ambiente e nos vemos com muita frequência.

– É, eu sei mas... - me calei ao som do celular de Maura, ela o pegou, olhou para tela e apertou um botão com certa raiva – O que foi?

– Quer mesmo saber?

– Eu estou perguntando não estou?

– É o Christopher. Ele está me ligando e mandando mensagens desde a hora que eu acordei.

Eu ri.

– Você quer o que? Deixou o cara plantado te esperando!

Eu não sentia pena dele, mas não podia perder a piada.

– Engraçado, ontem você adorou que eu tivesse feito isso.

– E continuo adorando, realmente, sei que vou adorar pro resto da minha vida, mas sei lá Maura... Ele quer uma explicação.

– Só que eu não posso mentir, e não sabia se podia dizer que nós duas estamos juntas.

Juntas?

Ela falava com tanta naturalidade.

– Por mim poderia, mas o problema poderia ser se ele contasse pra todo mundo.

– Você não quer que as pessoas saibam?

– Eu...

– Ainda é cedo.

– É, mas não pense que é porque eu não...

– Eu não estou pensando nada, e não me importo em manter segredo por enquanto.

– Certo, mas enquanto ao Buckmann?

– Eu não preciso mentir, mas também não tenho que dizer a verdade completa.

– Como assim?

– Digo que estou com uma pessoa, mas não preciso falar quem é.

– Boa ideia.

Sorrimos.

O celular dela tocou de novo.

– Hora de colocar em prática. - disse ao confirmar que era nome dele que piscava na tela.

– Boa sorte. - sorri – E me avise se surgir algo novo.

Ela assentiu e eu me retirei.

O interrogatório foi feito por Frost e eu, mas nada de produtivo pôde ser usado.

Quando voltamos para o bullpen Korsak estava pesquisando algo no computador e com uma cara de preocupado.

– Qual o problema? - perguntei.

– Cavanaugh passou por aqui com uma cara péssima, disse que tinha um comunicado mas que esperaria vocês dois chegarem pra dizer. - respondeu.

– Eu não gosto disso, da última vez que veio com essa de comunicado foi pra apresentar o Buckmann.

– E ele em? Até agora nada. - Frost comentou.

– Acho que a coisa tá meio feia pro lado dele. - falei sorrindo ao imaginar a cara daquele idiota quando Maura desse o fora oficialmente nele.

Os dois me olharam intrigada e então Cavanaugh apareceu e se posicionou na entrada.

– Agora que chegaram eu posso falar. Foi feita uma investigação interna e descoberto que Christopher Buckmann estava sendo pago para se infiltrar na homicídios e conseguir informações sobre os casos.

Eu sabia que o cara era um idiota, mas não esperava por isso.

– O que? - perguntei.

– Tudo vinha sendo feito em sigilo há alguns meses, quando a suspeita de um funcionário corrupto surgiu, mas só agora que o culpado foi encontrado.

– Culpado esse que estava andando conosco para todo canto ontem. - Korsak disse.

– Eu sei. Mas nós não fomos os únicos que nos enganamos a respeito dele, outras unidades também passaram por isso. A questão é: ele está sendo procurado mas até agora nada, então fiquem espertos.

Nós assentimos e quando ele se afastou, Frost perguntou para mim:

– Você sabia algo sobre isso Jane?

– Não, por quê?

– Porque comentou sobre a coisa estar feia pro lado dele...

– Ah, não eu me referia a outra coisa.

– A que? - Korsak perguntou.

– Nada que valha a pena ser discutido.

– Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu admito que por essa não esperava.

– Nem eu, quer dizer, não sou fã dele, mas também não tinha imaginado nada tão longe. - falei.

Voltamos ao trabalho.

As horas se passaram e a tarde chegou, assim como seu fim.

Era por volta das 17:30 quando eu não aguentava mais tantas pistas falsas e não havíamos chegado a lugar algum.

– Eu vou ver se a Maura tem algo novo.

– Ela mandou mensagem? - Korsak perguntou.

– Não, mas nós também não temos nada por aqui, não custa checar com ela, eu não demoro.

Desci rumo ao necrotério.

Ao chegar lá notei que a o laboratório onde os estagiários ficavam estava vazio, e então lembrei de Maura dizer algo sobre eles saírem todo final de tarde para comer algo e voltei minha atenção para meu destino.

As portas estavam fechadas e eu olhei pelo vidro, mas a imagem com a qual me deparei estava longe de ser a que eu esperava.

Maura estava sendo pressionada contra um canto da sala por Buckmann.

Ele segurava nos braços dela e eu ainda pude ouvir um pedaço do que diziam.

– Christopher pare com isso, você está me machucando.

– Eu te solto se você me disser quem é a pessoa com quem está saindo, só me dê um nome e eu te deixo em paz.

– Não vou fazer isso, você é louco?

– Eu vou ficar pior se não falar! - gritou e empurrou-a com mais força contra a parede – Anda, eu quero um nome!

Desgraçado!

Senti algo dentro de mim mudar, por instinto passei a mão na minha arma para me certificar de que ela estava mesmo comigo.

Não precisaria usa-la num primeiro momento, a única coisa que tinha que fazer era...

– Jane Rizzoli serve? - perguntei asperamente ao empurrar com força a porta e entrar no lugar.

Ele virou para mim com certo espanto e liberou Maura.

– Como é?

– Você pediu um nome e eu estou te dando um.

– Eu me referia ao novo namorado dela. - apontou para Maura.

– Namorada. - corrigi – Sou eu.

– Você? - e riu.

– O que foi? Não acha maravilhoso que ela tenha te largado ontem pra ficar comigo? - perguntei sarcasticamente.

– Ela não fez isso por você. - virou para Maura – Vamos, parem com esse teatrinho, seja lá quem for o cara eu quero saber.

– Por quê é tão difícil aceitar que perdeu pra outra garota Buckmann? - perguntei.

Ele me olhou.

– Porque isso não aconteceu. - pegou no braço dela – Chega de brincadeira, eu me entendo com você depois Rizzoli, agora quero um nome! - exclamou.

– Você é surdo ou o que? Eu te dei um nome!

– Isso é sério? - perguntou para Maura, ela assentiu e ele a segurou com mais força – Me deixou por causa dela?

– Parece que sim. - respondi por ela – Agora largue-a.

– Vocês vão pagar por isso!

– Pode ser, mas primeiro tire as suas mãos de cima dela. - coloquei a mão na minha arma e ele viu.

Soltou o braço de Maura e ela se afastou dele rapidamente.

– Cavanaugh vai adorar saber disso. - provocou.

– Ah sei... E prefere contar pra ele antes ou depois de ser preso?

– Do que está falando?

– Você sabe, ou pensou mesmo que ia ficar jogando com os bons e os maus e não seria pego?

– Sua... - se aproximou.

– Se eu fosse você não chegaria tão perto, eu tenho uma arma e sinceramente ainda não sei porque não a usei.

– Então use.

– E perder a chance de te ver algemado? Que graça teria?

– Você sabe que isso não vai me impedir de falar não sabe?

– Sei, mas não me importo. Faça o que quiser, como quiser.

– Jane... - Maura tentou.

– Eu falo sério, conte pra todo mundo, afinal, quem daria ouvidos pra um advogado corrupto mesmo?

Rapidamente ele saiu.

– Ele está fugindo! - Maura alertou.

– Não por muito tempo. - peguei meu celular – Frost alerte todo mundo, Buckmann acabou de sair do necrotério... Isso, ok me mantenha informada. - desliguei.

– E então?

– Então que ele não saí desse prédio sem os pulsos dentro de um par de algemas.

– Eu não sei, ele é esperto.

– Tão esperto que eu tive que repetir várias vezes sobre nós pra que entendesse.

– É normal não acreditar no começo, eu saí com ele e me esforcei pra parecer interessada.

– E pra que isso? Quero dizer, o cara é um idiota!

– Agora eu sei disso, mas ontem mal o conhecia.

– Mais um motivo pra não sair com ele.

– Eu sei, mas a única coisa que tinha em mente ontem era me manter longe de você. - falou com naturalidade enquanto caminhava até sua sala.

Eu a segui.

– Por quê?

Ela parou e virou para mim.

– Porque eu achei que nós nunca seríamos mais do que amigas e decidi tentar esquecer.

– Com aquele cara?

– Ele demonstrou interesse e eu aproveitei.

– Simples assim?

– É.

Enquanto pensava em como tudo tinha uma visão diferente quando se está a par de todo os lados, recebi uma mensagem de Frost, li e coloquei o celular no bolso.

– Pegaram seu namorado. - brinquei.

– Jane!

– Ok, eu não resisti.

– É realmente estranho você se referir a ele dessa forma, afinal, há alguns minutos se intitulou como minha namorada, então não fica bem colocar alguém em seu próprio lugar tendo consciência disso, certo?

– Você adora complicar não é mesmo?

– Não respondeu minha pergunta.

– E nem você a minha.

– Mas eu perguntei primeiro.

Droga!

– Repita então.

– Você quis dizer aquilo?

– Não foi isso o que você perguntou antes.

– Mas é o que eu quero saber.

Me aproximei.

Ela merecia a verdade, e não era difícil dizer.

Eu sabia a resposta, e ela não me assustava tanto mais.

– Sim, eu quis dizer cada palavra que falei pra aquele idiota.

– Tem certeza? Porque existe também o fato de você ter se preocupado com a minha segurança e isso levou a falar coisas que não queria e eu entendo, já que o nervosismo pode nos fazer tomar atitudes que não desejamos e...

– Shhh... - mais perto agora – Por quê você não pode simplesmente confiar em mim? Se eu disse que quis dizer cada palavra, é porque eu quis dizer cada palavra e tenho certeza disso. Estudo nenhum vai me convencer do contrário.

– Então, somos... Namoradas? - hesitou na última palavra.

– É, acho que somos.

– E você está bem com isso?

– Eu estou correndo o risco de todo mundo descobrir, então sim, estou bem com isso.

– Eu tinha esquecido, e se ele disser algo? Como as coisas vão ficar?

– Eu não sei, mas não estou preocupada com isso agora, até porque duvido que ele abra a boca, já que não terá muito tempo antes de estar atrás das grades com a chave jogada fora.

– Tão grave assim?

– Ele era corrupto, então sim, muito grave.

– Tem certeza de que se sente bem com isso?

–Sim, mas e você tem que sempre ter certeza de tudo?

– Desse modo é mais seguro.

– Talvez, mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa. - sentei no sofá – Estou cansada e quero ir pra casa.

Maura foi até a mesa e pegou suas coisas.

– Na verdade você vai pra minha. - afirmou.

– Quem disse?

– Eu.

– E quando pretendia me consultar a respeito?

– Um pouco antes do Christopher aparecer eu tinha decido falar com você sobre isso, mas enfim, não deu certo.

Levantei.

– Ótimo, vamos nessa. Aproveitar que a dona Angela está fora. - falei descontraidamente.

Acho que Maura levou aquilo de uma forma diferente.

– Por quê? Tem algo em mente? - perguntou sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso.

Sim, eu sabia o que ela estava pensando.

– Ah, eu... Bom... Na verdade... - semicerrei os olhos e amaldiçoei a minha gagueira repentina.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - passou por mim – Eu tenho algumas ideias.

E saiu.

Um pé na frente do outro, automaticamente eu fui seguindo-a até o elevador.

Me senti como um robô programado, fazendo tudo sem emoção, Maura falava mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção, já que apenas um frase permanecia impregnada na minha cabeça.

"_Eu tenho algumas ideias."_

E lá estavam meus pensamentos maliciosos.

Mas também, a inocência estava longe de ser encontrada no tom que ela disse aquilo.

A noite já tinha chegado e nós ficaríamos sozinhas naquela casa imensa.

Algo me dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem

Ou talvez acabasse até bem demais!

O fato era que mesmo ainda não me sentindo pronta para fazer sexo com alguém que até duas semanas atrás era apenas minha amiga, ela ainda era a mesma pessoa incrivelmente sexy e linda de sempre.

Eu sou humana, e me lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de vê-la sem blusa no meu apartamento, mas agora tudo estava diferente, agora ela permitiria que eu a olhasse.

Agora, ela esperaria que eu a tocasse.

E convenhamos, se contentar em apenas ver uma mulher como Maura e não toca-la era tarefa para alguém muito forte ou muito burro.

Eu não era nenhum dos dois.

Então como resistir a ela?

Eu deveria tentar resistir antes de mais nada?

Seja lá como fosse, eu sabia que naquela noite meus limites seriam testados.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eu realmente tive que fazer isso!**  
**Espero não decepcionar ninguém no 15º capítulo, mas era uma coisa que eu não conseguia mais adiar.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Durante todo o caminho pensei sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia.

Segui para minha casa no meu carro e Jane no dela.

Eu podia me fazer de forte e agir com naturalidade diante dos meus sentimentos, mas no fundo para mim também ainda era confuso. No fundo eu também tinha medo.

Passei a maior parte da minha vida sem ter muitos amigos, mas eu falo daqueles de verdade, que estão com você quando precisa, quando pensa que não precisa e que são capazes de te irritar ao mesmo tempo em que te encantam.

Até alguns anos atrás eu vivia sem esse tipo de contato, tudo era muito superficial e direto, como na faculdade, onde a maioria das pessoas que se aproximavam de mim tinham o único intuito de conseguir algo em troca.

Com o tempo eu me acostumei à ideia de conviver sem isso, acreditei mesmo que não fosse uma coisa tão importante, e então quando menos esperei conheci Jane.

Claro que em um primeiro momento não nos demos bem, depois houve a surpresa de que iríamos trabalhar juntas, e após alguns dias de pura implicância as coisas melhoraram.

Mas quando isso aconteceu eu não criei expectativas, acreditei que seria como sempre foi nos outros lugares em que trabalhei, seríamos colegas e nada mais, ela me respeitaria e juntas faríamos o que devíamos fazer dentro do campo profissional.

Então tudo o que aconteceu em seguida me surpreendeu, mas eu não recuei, simplesmente deixei que ela se aproximasse. Me convidando para beber algo junto com seus colegas depois do expediente, fazendo piadas com meus comentários, e inclusive eu ria deles, coisa que não era do meu costume.

E foi isso o que essa amizade fez comigo, ela me tirou um pouco fora dos padrões que eu seguia, ela me mostrou que improvável não significa impossível, e o tempo passou, dando lugar a um sentimento maior, mais forte, algo que definitivamente não estava nos meus planos.

Eu sabia que tudo havia mudado depois daquele beijo, mas também podia ver o medo e a incerteza nos olhos dela, e mesmo lutando para parecer forte, não conseguira ignorar o meu próprio medo de como seria tudo dali em diante.

Afinidade sempre foi um fator essencial para o relacionamento romântico entre duas pessoas, Jane e eu tínhamos isso, já que éramos amigas há bastante tempo.

Cada movimento novo era natural, e mesmo que ainda carregado pelo medo, nós conseguíamos deixá-lo de lado e seguir em frente.

Naquela noite quando fui para casa e não encontrei Angela em lugar algum eu me senti desconfortável, mas decidi acreditar que o desencontro foi causado pela escolha do horário em que eu tinha chegado. A verdade é que mesmo sabendo que ela entendia toda a situação e de alguma forma havia aceitado, eu continuava com medo de como passaria a me olhar depois de tudo.

Sempre disse que eu era como sua filha também, e agora como encararia sua filha de coração apaixonada por sua filha de sangue?

Eu não sabia se conseguiria suportar algum tipo de rejeição ou sequer uma mera mudança no modo como ela me tratava, afinal, era tão bom tê-la sempre por perto.

Minha agonia só piorou pela manhã, quando eu não a vi novamente e a casa de hóspedes estava vazia.

Fui para o trabalho decidida a falar com ela, mas quando cheguei não a vi lá também, então resolvi falar com Jane, ela poderia me dar uma explicação.

E foi o que fez.

Logo que me contou o motivo da ausência de Angela eu me tranquilizei, embora a ideia de uma provável conversa futura ainda me deixasse nervosa.

Então o dia seguiu com a aparição inesperada de Christopher que tomou atitudes violentas me deixando sem ação, assim como Jane chegou na hora certa e tudo se resolveu, resultando na prisão dele.

Sempre me considerei uma pessoa muito sensata, direta, e por vezes sincera demais, o que para mim estava longe de ser um defeito. Mas assim como possuía essas características também gostava de ponderar minhas palavras, preferia ter certeza antes de dizer algo, porém, tudo estava muito diferente nos últimos dias.

Prova disso eram minhas atitudes e frases tão impensadas diante daquele novo relacionamento entre minha melhor amiga e eu. Sim, porque eu já me sentia confortável para intitular tudo com um relacionamento oficial, ainda mais depois de Jane afirmar ser minha namorada na frente de Christopher, e depois garantir que realmente quis dizer aquilo.

Ela ainda não se sentia pronta para dar o próximo passo, o que era perfeitamente normal, já que fomos apenas boas amigas por anos, então a ideia de envolver sexo ainda a assustava.

Eu não sabia como poderia ser, e provocar Jane era algo que vinha fazendo quase que automaticamente, pois quando me dava conta já havia dito ou feito algo que a deixasse completamente desconfortável. E o que mais chamou minha atenção foi que eu não conseguia me sentir mal por isso.

Eu estava deixando acontecer, esperando para ver onde iria dar, e claro que isso contrariava tudo em que eu sempre acreditei, e no início isso me assustou, mas depois que analisei bem toda a questão, finalmente entendi que desde o começo nada daquilo fazia muito sentido, então por que deveria mudar agora?

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, pelo retrovisor pude ver o carro de Jane seguindo o meu.

Por volta de 20 minutos mais tarde cheguei à minha rua, entrei com o carro na garagem e saí a tempo de vê-la sair do dela, que estava na rua.

Esperei que se aproximasse e abri a porta.

Ao entrarmos eu segui na frente e ela fechou a porta.

Coloquei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? Tenho cerveja na geladeira. - olhei a tempo de vê-la retirar arma e distintivo e colocar sobre a mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

– Ainda não, pretendo continuar consciente.

– Você mesma disse que não é porque aconteceu uma vez que iria acontecer em todas, lembra?

– Lembro, mas mesmo assim prefiro não arriscar.

Arriscar?

Por quê ela estava tão nervosa?

– Tudo bem, eu vou colocar minha bolsa no quarto e tirar esse casaco, volto logo.

Ela assentiu e eu saí.

Cheguei ao quarto, coloquei a bolsa sobre a cama e tirei o celular de dentro dela, verifiquei para ver se estava tudo em ordem e deixei em cima do travesseiro.

Retirei o casaco preto que vestia e fui até o banheiro.

Parei em frente ao espelho e olhei para o meu reflexo.

Passei os dedos suavemente em baixo dos olhos para suavizar qualquer sinal de cansaço e voltei para o quarto.

Estava saindo quando passei em frente a outro espelho, esse permitia que eu visualizasse todo o meu corpo.

Assim alisei o vestido e passei as mãos pelo cabelo.

Tudo estava bem.

Tudo daria certo.

Não é?

Peguei meu celular.

Ao chegar na sala encontrei Jane observando minha estante, ela folheava alguns livros e depois partia para alguns troféus. Coloquei o celular sobre a mesinha de centro.

Me aproximei dela.

– O que está fazendo? - perguntei.

Virou para mim um pouco surpresa, mas em seguida relaxou.

– Vendo sua coleção. - apontou para os troféus.

– Não é exatamente uma coleção, apenas representam alguns méritos.

– É importante mesmo assim, por quê nunca me falou sobre eles?

– Porque você nunca perguntou.

– Nós duas sabemos muito bem que você não precisa que ninguém te pergunte nada quando quer falar alguma coisa, só saí falando e pronto.

– E isso é um problema?

– Não se você começar a falar agora sobre esses troféus.

– Ok. - peguei uma das peças – Esse eu ganhei quando tinha 16 anos, minha escola fazia uma competição de ciências todo ano e eu vivia tentando ganhar, mas naquele ano me superei.

– Tanto que venceu.

– Exatamente. - peguei outro – Esse foi durante a faculdade, no meu terceiro ano pra ser mais exata, o campus organizava um movimento que estudava as possibilidades de melhorias no ensino, e embora tudo fosse de ótima qualidade, eu consegui criar algumas maneiras alternativas, e por vezes mais eficazes também.

– E eles seguiram suas ideias?

– Não de imediato, o diretor estava ocupado demais para deixar o orgulho de lado e admitir que uma aluna fosse capaz de resolver os problemas que ele não conseguia, e então quando percebeu que não tinha outra saída, resolveu se abrir aos novos métodos.

– E você ganhou o crédito por isso?

– Não, mas não me importei, afinal, eu sabia que foi ideia minha, e isso já era mais do que o suficiente. - mais um troféu – Esse é de uma cerimônia de premiação em Los Angeles feita para pesquisadores de novas formas de recuperação de digitais.

– E você conseguiu?

– Sim, e nesse campo foi o primeiro e único. - falei com certa melancolia.

– Ainda vai ganhar muitos outros Maura, eu sei disso.

– Obrigada. - peguei o último – Esse é o mais recente, de alguns meses atrás pra falar a verdade.

– E o ganhou pelo que?

– Uma das crianças de uma fundação que eu ajudo deu ele pra mim... - olhei melhor para o objeto que me trazia lembranças – Disse que eu merecia ficar porque eu era uma boa pessoa.

– Criança sábia essa.

Retomei a concentração.

– Isso foi um elogio? - perguntei sorrindo enquanto colocava o troféu de volta na estante.

– Depende de como seu ego vai ficar, porque depois de todos esses prêmios acho que um mínimo agrado pode fazê-lo estourar.

Nós rimos e sentamos no sofá.

– E como vão as coisas com o caso?

– Difíceis, tudo que conseguimos leva a lugar nenhum.

– Amanhã posso revisar os exames e te avisar se surgir algo novo.

– Eu sei. - ajeitou a postura – Mas não quero falar sobre isso hoje, minha cabeça já está muito cheia de toda essa loucura e depois do que o Buckmann aprontou eu só quero esquecer.

– Ainda temo pelo que ele pode fazer, estava com tanta raiva.

– Já disse que não ligo pra isso, será que você poderia não ligar também?

– Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada.

– Ótimo, tentar é um bom começo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Estive pensando, nós poderíamos...

– O que? - me interrompeu apressadamente.

Notei que ela estava ansiosa.

Mas por quê?

– Você está bem?

– Estou, é que... Bom, você disse que tinha algumas ideias antes da gente vir pra cá e eu só queria saber o que era.

Ah, isso!

Ela estava nervosa pelo que eu falei.

E por quê será que a minha vontade de provocar continuava tão forte?

– Oh claro, eu pensei que ao invés de pedir comida, poderíamos fazer algo juntas.

– Fala de cozinhar?

– Isso.

– E desde quando você cozinha? - cruzou os braços.

– Desde que consegui livros de receitas realmente maravilhosos, mas quase nunca posso usá-los porque sua mãe sempre se oferece para assumir a cozinha e mesmo que eu tente recusar ela insiste.

– Faz bem o estilo dela.

– E então, podemos?

– O que?

– Cozinhar Jane, cozinhar.

– Claro! - se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo – Só não bote fogo na casa... Mas espera, a casa é sua mesmo. - sorriu.

Peguei as coisas de que precisava e lavei minhas mãos, Jane faz o mesmo.

– Ok, já tenho tudo aqui. - olhei para os ingredientes sobre a bancada.

– Tem certeza que sabe mesmo fazer isso?

– Só é necessário ler. - peguei o livro e entreguei para ela.

– E por que eu? A ideia foi sua!

– Sim, mas eu me sinto melhor em contato com os alimentos.

– Ah, se sente? Certo, e já sabe o que exatamente vamos preparar?

– Você gosta de espaguete não é?

– Claro, eu sou italiana.

– Então vai ser isso.

– Não precisa.

– Mas eu quero.

– Maura, eu sei que nem é seu tipo de comida preferida.

– O paladar de uma pessoa pode mudar.

– Sim, mas...

– Eu não vou discutir isso, e estou te dando passe livre para reclamar caso não fique bom.

– Mesmo?

– Sim.

Semicerrou os olhos.

– Está bem. - folheou o livro e depois o colocou sobre o balcão de novo – Se vamos fazer espaguete não precisamos disso!

– Mas é um ótimo livro.

– Eu não duvido, assim como também não duvido da minha capacidade de cozinhar um prato que eu adoro sem precisar ler.

– Como quiser. - peguei o livro e o guardei de volta no lugar.

Aos poucos fomos preparando tudo, uma panela para a massa e outra para o molho.

Jane despejou o molho ainda com o fogo desligado e pegou os temperos.

– Posso fazer isso? - perguntei.

– Poder você pode, só não tenho certeza se é mesmo o que quer.

– Pois eu tenho. - peguei a faca da mão dela e trocamos de lugar.

Com cuidado fui cortando em pequenos cubinhos cada tipo diferente de ingrediente.

– Eu pretendo comer ainda hoje, poderia ser mais rápida por favor?

– A pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

– Sim, mas é melhor amiga da fome.

– Eu estou tomando cuidado com isso Jane, é preciso saber o que se faz para não se machucar pois a faca passa muito rente aos dedos.

– Está brincando? Você abre corpos todo santo dia e fica insegura com uma faca?

– Não estou insegura, e esse não é um assunto muito apropriado para se falar enquanto cozinha.

– Tem razão foi meio nojento, desculpe. - sorri.

– Além do mais existe uma diferença enorme entre a precisão de um bisturi e uma faca.

– E também existe a minha paciência, ou melhor, existia porque a sua demora está acabando com ela.

Nós rimos e assim que eu terminei o que estava fazendo ela se dedicou a terminar de preparar a massa.

Eu me perdi ao ver a concentração dela, cada movimento era tão natural e nada poderia ser mais reconfortante do que ver como ela se sentia bem ao fazer aquilo.

– Maura? - chamou e eu percebi que tinha ficado parada olhando-a.

– Sim?

– Você ligou o fogo?

– Pra que?

– Como pra que? Pra cozinhar o molho!

– Oh, não. Desculpe, eu me distraí.

– Percebi. Mas não tem problema, eu faço isso. - se aproximou e segurou no cabo da panela.

– Não, eu posso fazer. - peguei no cabo por cima da mão dela.

– Olhe a massa pra mim e eu cuido disso. - puxou com mais força para me fazer soltar, mas eu não cedi.

– Jane, eu posso muito bem... - puxei a panela para o meu lado.

Não sei ao certo como aconteceu, só sei que em segundos o molho estava por boa parte do meu vestido e um pouco no rosto e cabelo, resultado da força excessiva com que cada uma de nós tentou mostrar que era capaz de ascender o fogo.

– Oh Maura! Você está... - colocou a panela praticamente vazia de volta na bancada – Seu vestido... Sinto muito!

Olhei para mim mesma e tive uma reação que não esperava.

Eu ri.

– Tudo bem.

– Como tudo bem? Desde quando você não liga quando suja uma das suas roupas? Da última vez quando derramou vinho na blusa quase surtou pra tirar a mancha.

Arrisque Maura, arrisque.

– Sim e eu me lembro da sua cara quando tirei a blusa.

Ela ficou séria mas depois sorriu.

– Lembra?

– Perfeitamente, você não sabia o que fazer.

– Eu não sabia que sabia disso.

– Tem muitas coisas que eu sei mas não saio falando por aí. - nos olhamos por alguns segundos – Certo, eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

– É, acho que se ficar aqui eu não vou conseguir manter um diálogo sem rir de você.

– Pode rir, porque enquanto eu tomo banho, você vai refazer o molho.

– Por quê? Foi você quem fez essa bagunça.

– Não, nós fizemos.

– Ótimo, então nós refazemos o molho. - segurou meu braço para me impedir de sair.

– Não, você refaz porque fui eu quem se sujou. Mereço um crédito não é mesmo?

– Ah Maura... - reclamou.

– Shhh... Eu já volto. – me aproximei e coloquei um beijo na bochecha dela, fazendo com que os cantos dos nossos lábios se tocassem.

Senti a mão dela liberar meu braço delicadamente e ao nos afastarmos me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

Estava no banho retirando todo aquele cheiro forte de tempero do meu corpo.

Como pude deixar algo assim acontecer?

E pior, como pude simplesmente não me importar?

Eu não sabia o que era, mas algo em estar com Jane durante aquele incidente o fez completamente cômico ao invés de trágico.

Enquanto meu pensamento voltava a tudo isso um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios, então ouvi uma leve batida na porta seguida por uma voz.

– Maura, seu celular está tocando. - era Jane.

– E qual é o nome que está aparecendo na tela? - perguntei ainda embaixo do chuveiro.

–Richard.

Deixei o sabonete cair.

– Me passe o celular.

– Tem certeza? Quer dizer, ele não pode ligar de novo?

– Não, eu estou esperando essa ligação há semanas!

Pensei em pegar minha toalha para me cobrir mas quando olhei ela não estava por perto.

Não era assim que eu esperava que Jane fosse me ver nua pela primeira vez, mas quando notei ela já estava abrindo a porta do banheiro e parada de frente para mim.

– Ah... - estendeu o aparelho na minha direção – Seu celular... Aqui...

Devagar abri a porta do boxe.

– Pode pegar a toalha pra mim?

– Claro.

Num movimento rápido ela me entregou a toalha, eu sequei as mãos e peguei o celular.

Só tive tempo de ouvir a porta batendo antes de me concentrar na chamada.

Depois de resolver o que precisava coloquei meu telefone sobre a pia e terminei o banho.

Me enrolei na toalha e saí.

Abri a gaveta e peguei um conjunto de lingerie roxa, eu queria sair o quanto antes dali pois precisava entender como as coisas haviam ficando com Jane depois do nosso pequeno momento constrangedor.

Não queria fazê-la se sentir desconfortável.

Após vestir minhas peças íntimas lembrei que havia deixado o celular no banheiro e entrei para pegá-lo.

Ao sair me deparo com Jane na porta, ela parecia surpresa por me ver seminua.

Fale alguma coisa Maura! Vamos!

– O cheiro está bom.

– Como é?

– Da cozinha, está vindo um cheiro muito bom de lá.

– Ah é o nosso jantar. - falou ainda encostada no batente da porta.

– Conseguiu refazer o molho então? - coloquei o celular em cima da cama e abri meu armário para escolher uma roupa.

– Consegui. Por pouco não o queimei com essa história de te dar se celular, mas... - e não terminou.

– Me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso, não queria que se sentisse desconfortável, mas é que...

– Precisava atender aquela ligação. - completou, me interrompendo.

– É, mas ainda assim eu sinto muito.

– Tudo bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Nós tínhamos que começar de algum jeito, não imaginei esse, mas agora já foi. - sorriu.

– Ok.

Retomei minha concentração nas roupas.

Passei cabide por cabide observando melhor cada peça, até escolher um conjunto confortável e bonito.

– Então... Richard?

– Como? - retirei o que iria vestir.

– O cara que te ligou, o nome era Richard, certo?

– Isso mesmo. - fechei o armário.

– Ah... - cruzou os braços – Ex-namorado?

Oh meu Deus!

Ela estava com ciúmes!

Era tão bom poder ter certeza disso, e o modo como disse "ex-namorado" falou por si só.

– É isso o que você acha?

– Não sei, quer dizer, não seria a primeira vez que você esconde algo assim. O que ele é? Médico? Empresário? Ah não, já sei! Advogado!

– O que te faz pensar isso?

– Seu histórico. Ele quase grita que tem um fraco por pessoas que lidam com a lei.

Decidi entrar no jogo.

– É eu tenho mesmo... - vesti a calça – Afinal, não resisti a você.

Dito isso ela se calou por alguns instantes, o tempo para que eu colocasse minha blusa.

– Maura...

– Ele não é um ex-namorado.

– Não?

– Não. É o presidente de um grupo de estudos com o qual eu me envolvi, e uma pesquisa muito detalhada foi feita e ele prometeu que me ligaria quando os resultados esperados fossem obtidos.

– Por isso aquele desespero todo?

– Eu realmente desejava muito ficar sabendo, desculpe não te explicar no momento mas não podia correr o risco dele desligar.

– Por quê não?

– Porque como disse esperei semanas por essa ligação. - parei em frente à penteadeira e coloquei os brincos – Richard tem uma agenda muito atarefada, não podia me dar ao luxo de perder o pequeno espaço que ele abriu para mim.

– Entendi... É que eu pensei que Maura Isles não precisava implorar por esse tipo de coisa.

Virei para ela.

– Eu não implorei, mas sou humana Jane. Nem sempre consigo tudo o que quero na hora que quero.

– Oh, só um segundo, preciso me adaptar a essa nova informação! - colocou a mão no coração e fingiu estar passando mal.

– Você não consegue perder a piada não é?

– Não mesmo.

Nós rimos.

– E o como vai o nosso jantar?

– Mais alguns minutinhos e tudo fica pronto.

– Está bem, vamos lá.

Saímos as duas do quarto.

Ao chegar na cozinha Jane percebeu que sua noção de tempo estava errada, pois tanto o molho quanto a massa estavam prontos.

Ela desligou o fogo e eu distribuí os talheres, pratos e taças na mesa.

Então a vi experimentando o molho.

– Posso provar? - perguntei.

– Não, só quando for realmente comer.

– Por quê isso?

– Porque essa é minha obra prima, não posso simplesmente deixar que a prove, tem todo um sistema.

– Sistema? - me aproximei do balcão.

– Mas é claro, você disse pra eu refazer o molho, e eu refiz, mas não só isso. Também acrescentei alguns segredinhos.

– Quais?

– Segredos são segredos. A gente não conta.

– Tudo bem, pode pelo menos me dizer com quem aprendeu?

– Com a minha mãe. - misturou o molho com a massa.

Trouxe para a mesa.

Nós nos sentamos, consegui convencer Jane a tomar vinho no lugar da cerveja, servimos nossos pratos e desfrutamos o jantar.

Ao terminar eu servi mais uma taça de vinho para nós duas.

– Eu não sabia que suas expressões faciais eram tão adoráveis quando você está com ciúmes. - comentei.

– Ciúmes?

– Sim.

– E quando teve a chance de perceber isso?

–Hoje mesmo quando você mencionou o Richard, e seus músculos faciais enrijeceram, sua voz se tornou mais grossa e seu tom indicou dificuldade para expressar a frustração.

Ela sorriu.

– Quem disse que eu estava com ciúmes?

– Eu estudei muito, principalmente a reação dos seres humanos quando se deparam com determinadas situações, então fica mais fácil identificar o que você sente ou pensa.

– Deixa ver se eu entendi... Quer dizer que eu nunca vou conseguir passar despercebida por você?

– Não sou um detector, apenas me esforço.

– O tempo todo?

Peguei minha taça.

– Sempre que eu sei que vai valer à pena. - tomei um gole e coloquei a taça de volta sobre a mesa.

Jane afastou repentinamente a cadeira e passou as mãos no cabelo.

– Eu preciso de um banho.

– Como?

– Eu falei que preciso de um banho. - levantou.

– Por quê? Está se sentindo bem?

– Sim, eu só estou cansada e toda essa história de cozinhar...

– Oh, tudo bem. Você sabe onde tudo fica, só não tenho certeza se há algo pra você vestir. - levantei também.

– Não se preocupe, sempre carrego algumas roupas no carro. - sorriu – Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

Assenti com a cabeça e a vi passar por mim saindo rapidamente.

Mas o que foi aquilo?

Só tive tempo de recolher alguns pratos e ela voltou, com a mesma pressa com que saiu.

Antes de perdê-la de vista consegui avisar.

– Sabe como regular a água não é? - perguntei.

Ela voltou um pouco.

– Sei, mas acho prefiro fria mesmo.

Sem mais palavras, ela apenas entrou no corredor e sumiu da minha vista.

Decidi pedir mais detalhes sobre a brusca mudança de comportamento depois.

Comecei a recolher as coisas da mesa.

Passaram-se 15 minutos e eu estava terminando de arrumar a bagunça sobre a pia, quando ouvi passo atrás de mim.

Me virei ainda com a torneira ligada e a vi de banho tomado, com os cabelos molhados e vestida com outras roupas.

– Se sente melhor? - perguntei.

– Sim, eu só estava com calor, só isso. - se aproximou um pouco – Você não devia ter limpado tudo sozinha, por quê não me esperou voltar?

– Porque você é minha convidada e eu já te fiz cozinhar, então o mínimo que podia fazer era... - virei para fechar a torneira mas esbarrei com a mão no lugar errado e a água molhou boa parte da minha blusa – Eu não acredito nisso! - fechei rapidamente a torneira.

Jane ri.

– Parece que hoje não é mesmo seu dia, primeiro o idiota do Buckmann surta pra cima de você, depois o negócio com o molho e agora...

– Agora molho minha blusa... - virei para que ela possa olhar melhor o estrago.

– Que é... Branca. - o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela.

– Isso é um problema?

– Não necessariamente, mas de todas as inúmeras blusas que você tem, escolheu justo essa cor que... - fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Então eu olhei para o meu corpo e entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Devido a cor, a blusa ficou transparente, fazendo meu sutiã aparecer nitidamente.

Eu precisava pensar rápido, aquilo a estava deixando nervosa.

– Eu posso tirar...

– Não! Acredite, só pioraria as coisas.

– Jane...

– Você faz isso de propósito?

– O que?

– Isso... Ficar me provocando.

– Eu não estava fazendo isso.

Estava?

Será que deu certo?

– Está brincando comigo? Conhece muito bem o tipo de corpo que tem e a reação que ele pode causar numa pessoa e ainda vem dizer que não queria me provocar?

– Eu me cuido, faço exercícios e tenho uma alimentação adequada, portanto sei que estou em boa forma, mas posso dizer o mesmo de você.

– Sim, mas você não teve que me ver nua, eu não troquei de roupa na sua frente e nesse momento minha roupa está seca.

– Eu...

– E o que foi aquilo com a taça de vinho?

– A taça? - ela assentiu – O que tem ela?

– Não a taça em si Maura, mas o jeito com que você a pegou, e bebeu o vinho olhando pra mim.

– O que há de errado nisso?

– Faz alguma ideia do quanto foi... Sexy? - quase sussurrou a última palavra.

– Mas aquilo... Não foi a minha intenção, eu sempre fui assim.

– É, mas as coisas mudaram, esqueceu? Antes eu conseguia ver você agir desse jeito e ficar bem com isso porque éramos apenas boas amigas, mas agora a minha vontade é...

– É o que?

– Você sabe.

Eu me aproximei.

Estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância.

Eu não queria fazer nada de que ela pudesse se arrepender depois, também tinha um pouco de medo do passo seguinte. Mas tê-la ali tão perto de mim não me ajudou em nada a manter uma linha coerente de pensamento.

Eu só precisava de um mísero sinal e estaria entregue, mas Jane tinha que querer me receber.

– Não, não sei e detesto dar palpites, então diga!

Nossos olhos se encontram por vários segundos.

Meu coração acelerou, eu não tinha nada daquilo em mente, nunca quis criar aquela série de situações, mas se elas vieram e causaram aquela reação em Jane, e eu não seria louca de romper com tudo.

– Vem cá!

Quando me dei conta nossos corpos já estavam colados e em seguida os lábios juntos, em uma maravilhosa e constante dança prazerosa.

Jane ainda tinha medo, eu sabia disso, mas ao envolver os braços na minha cintura eu parei de me preocupar.

Ela tinha começado com aquilo, ela tinha iniciado o contato, eu não pararia com ele por nada nesse mundo.

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço e eu podia sentir seus cabelos molhados encostando no meu rosto.

Desceu a mão pelas minhas costas até chegar ao meu bumbum, onde parou e liberou um leve aperto, fazendo um tremor delicioso percorrer meu corpo.

Sim, eu sabia onde aquilo iria dar.

O que se seguiu foram uma sequência de passos atrapalhados e com pressa de duas pessoas cheias de desejo, incapazes de manter as mãos longe uma da outra.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e entramos ainda aos beijos, Jane parou por um momento e olhou para mim para depois fechar a porta com o pé, assim me dando a confirmação de que aquela seria uma longa e inesquecível noite.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sim, eu sei que demorei demais pra atualizar, e sinto muito por isso. Mas tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo e eu não pude nem sequer justificar meu atraso.**  
**Porém não vou ficar aqui dando muitas explicações, já que sei que o que vocês querem mesmo é ler.**  
**Ah, esse capítulo ficou realmente imenso, eu não planejava e até desativei o contador de palavras do word, quando ativei tive uma pequena surpresa com o número, mas não pude retirar nada pois tudo veio na minha cabeça e eu tinha que extravasar.**  
**Não sei se todo curtem capítulos longos, mas enfim...**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luz, essa foi a primeira coisa que eu vi ao abrir os olhos, uma intensa luz entrando pela janela.

Senti algo sobre a minha barriga e olhei para mim, onde vi uma mão, virei a cabeça e me deparei com Maura e seus lindos cachos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Ela parecia tão tranquila, a respiração suave e ainda mais bonita, se é que isso era possível.

Meu corpo estava coberto pelo lençol branco, e ela deitada de bruços com as costas á mostra.

Eu me lembrava muito bem como havíamos chegado até ali, e tudo mesmo depois das minhas tentativas de manter controle sobre meus instintos.

Nunca duvidei que aquela noite seria algum tipo de prova de fogo para mim, mas também não pensei que resistir seria tão difícil.

Cada gesto de Maura, por menor que fosse era capaz de mexer comigo de um jeito que eu não esperava.

Quando a vi nua no chuveiro, logo soube que não conseguiria me controlar então saí o mais rápido que pude, mas fiquei com a imagem dela na minha cabeça e quase queimei o molho, depois eu a vi de lingerie, e então a taça de vinho... Não sei nem como explicar o calor que senti quando ela me olhou daquele jeito.

Eu me conhecia e embora nunca admitisse pra ninguém, sabia que bastava uma coisa para atingir meu limite, alguma espécie de interruptor para "ativar" o lado que eu tanto queria conter.

E no caso, o interruptor foi aquela blusa transparente.

Em seguida eu não me preocupei, simplesmente deixei acontecer, ou ainda mais clichê: dancei conforme a música.

Era como se o amanhã não importasse, e ali na cama a lembrança do que houve depois que fechei a porta, veio na minha mente da maneira mais deliciosa possível:

_Meu coração batia muito rápido, Maura estava olhando para mim, esperando que eu fizesse algo, e eu queria muito fazer._

_Cheguei perto dela e a beijei de novo, dessa vez com ainda mais urgência, puxei o corpo dela contra o meu com mais força, aquele era sem dúvida o aperto mais gostoso do mundo._

_Me surpreendi ao vê-la separar nossos lábios para se concentrar no meu pescoço, pois é, definitivamente eu não era a única que sabia o que devia fazer. E sim, para minha própria surpresa eu sabia, de algum jeito ainda desconhecido mas eu sabia, e queria ir até o fim._

_Enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço eu passei minhas mãos pelas costas dela, até chegar ao fim da blusa, por onde enfiei minha mão e acariciei a pele quente e macia._

_Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou de novo, nós sorrimos juntas._

_Se aproximou e devagar começou a puxar minha camiseta, eu ergui os braços naturalmente, e senti o tecido deslizar pelo meu corpo até saber que ela o havia retirado por completo._

_Jogou a peça de roupa no chão e afastou meu cabelo do pescoço, beijou-o calmamente, e desceu até minha clavícula finalmente chegando entre os seios._

_Tomou cuidado nessa parte, acho que pensou que a qualquer momento eu poderia sair correndo, mal sabia ela o quanto eu daria para que aquele momento nunca terminasse._

_Levantou a cabeça e beijou suavemente meus lábios, eu me entreguei a sensação e de repente senti seus dedos chegarem ao início da minha calça. Ainda sem quebrar o contato ela tentou abaixa-la mas teve certa dificuldade, então resolvi ajudar._

_Nos separamos rapidamente, apenas o tempo para que eu tirasse a calça e a jogasse em algum lugar remoto do quarto. Puxei Maura para mim com uma vontade que eu ainda não sabia possuir, ela gemeu e apertou meu corpo de volta, retribuindo ao gesto._

_Mais um beijo, impulsionei meu corpo contra o dela e fomos andando vagarosamente em direção à cama, paramos ao chegar ao limite e sermos barradas pela madeira fria._

_Ela deitou rapidamente e esperou por mim, que fui logo em seguida e me estabeleci em cima dela._

_Mexi a cabeça algumas vezes para me livrar do cabelo que caía sobre meu rosto, então me permiti relaxar sobre ela. Nos beijamos novamente, essa mais lenta e suave, eu ficaria naquilo por horas sem o menor problema, o gosto dos lábios dela em contato com os meus era algo realmente viciante. Mas é claro que meu desejo falou mais alto, eu queria vê-la por inteiro mas sem o receio de antes, eu a queria pra mim, eu precisava tê-la e cada centímetro do meu corpo gritava por isso._

_Quebrei o beijo e desci um pouco minhas atenções para a região abaixo do pescoço, onde depositei alguns beijos molhados antes de colocar em palavras minhas verdadeiras intenções:_

– _Sabe, acho que eu estou meio que em desvantagem aqui... - continuei beijando-a delicadamente._

_Suas mãos passaram pelas minhas costas, fazendo um delicioso carinho._

– _Por quê? - perguntou baixinho._

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela.

– _Você ainda está vestida._

_Um sorriso e nos ajeitamos até estarmos de joelhos sobre a cama, ela assentiu levemente e eu me aproximei e retirei a fina regata branca e ainda molhada que usava. Lancei a peça para longe e desabotoei o botão da calça dela. Nossas respirações estavam fortes, carregas pela necessidade de consumar aquele ato. Maura levantou brevemente e terminou de retirar a roupa, voltando para perto de mim logo em seguida._

_Me preparei para envolvê-la em outro beijo, mas fui barrada pelo movimento inesperado dela, que retirou o sutiã e me olhou de um jeito ainda novo pra mim, uma expressão tão cheia de desejo._

_Um novo calor me percorreu e dominou, um que eu não lembrava de ter sentido antes, Maura estava apenas de calcinha, olhando e sorrindo para mim, percorri seu corpo de cima a baixo, mas logo voltei na parte que mais me excitava: os seios._

– _Sua vez. - ela disse._

_Eu sorri e num ímpeto passei minhas mãos pela cintura dela, para logo cairmos sobre o colchão da melhor maneira possível._

_Me sentia tão quente, e isso era tão bom..._

_Capturei os lábios dela com pressa, era como se cada segundo pudesse ser o último, como se tudo pudesse acabar de repente._

_Suas mãos chegaram ao fecho do meu sutiã e com agilidade o desfez, eu me ergui um pouco e terminei de tirá-lo. Nos tornamos pele com pele._

_As unhas dela desceram pelas minhas costas, onde realizaram suaves movimentos de vai e vem, causando um arrepio por todo meu corpo._

_Nós tínhamos chegado até ali, ela estava praticamente nua logo abaixo de mim, e recuar estava completamente fora de questão._

_Separei nossos lábios e dirigi minha atenção para seu pescoço, com beijos suaves e molhados explorei cada pedacinho, sabendo que me cansar daquilo era impossível. As mãos de Maura percorreram meu cabelo:_

– _Seu cabelo está molhado... - não uma reclamação, apenas um comentário – Eu gosto disso!_

_Sorri contra sua pele e passei para uma região mais baixa, sem ter noção do quanto mexeria comigo._

_Assim que percebi a saliência indicando que eu havia chegado aos seios, levantei um pouco a cabeça e olhei para eles._

_Se ainda me restava qualquer dúvida sobre aquela noite, a perfeita imagem diante de mim eliminou-as por completo._

_Instinto, desejo, paixão... Pode chamar do que quiser, mas o fato é que minhas ações seguintes simplesmente aconteceram e eu não me preocupei em dar motivos a elas, pois logo estava com meus lábios por toda parte. Um seio e cada centímetro dele, a pele quente e cheirosa em volta, e em seguida o mamilo, onde minha língua se dedicou ao máximo antes de passar para o outro._

_Ao fundo podia ouvir gemidos baixos vindos de Maura. Parecia que eu estava no caminho certo._

_Embora minha vontade de permanecer no mesmo delicioso lugar fosse enorme, eu sabia que devia continuar. Assim então, escorreguei meu corpo mais pra baixo e fui depositando pequenos beijos por toda a extensão do corpo dela, abdômen, barriga, e por aí mais em baixo. Cheguei ao limite da calcinha e notei a arqueação do seu corpo. Desviei minha atenção para a coxa e após mais alguns beijos segurei no elástico da peça íntima e a retirei._

_Quando conheci Maura nunca imaginei que um dia a teria assim, mas estava acontecendo e eu não voltaria atrás._

_Depois de me livrar da única coisa que ainda a cobria, voltei para cima e me estabeleci novamente em cima dela, trocamos um longo beijo enquanto eu passava minha mão por toda lateral do corpo dela, apertei delicadamente a cintura e voltei mais para baixo, sem quebrar o beijo, suas pernas se acomodaram com a proximidade dos meus dedos, e quando cheguei ao lugar certo levantei a cabeça e olhei para Maura, que logo começou a acariciar minha coxa, me incentivando a continuar, e o foi o que fiz._

_Cada movimento da minha mão acompanhado por um beijo no pescoço dela, clavícula e etc. Conforme os segundos foram passando, nossos corpos ficaram cada vez mais quentes, e os gemidos de Maura ainda mais intensos, até chegar ao momento em que o mais forte foi liberado e ela estremeceu abaixo de mim._

_Tombei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e apreciei o perfume. Ela continuava ofegante, mas mesmo assim se moveu na velocidade adequada até estar em cima de mim._

_Nossos olhos se encontraram e o que eu vi nos dela me fez sentir segura. Aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou, no início com calma e depois mais paixão. Quebrou o contato e passou a retribuir o que fiz para ela: pequenos beijos por todo o meu corpo. Assim como eu, capturou o cós da calcinha e a retirou._

_Até aquele momento eu não fazia ideia do quanto ansiava por aquilo._

_Para minha surpresa ela retomou a posição sobre mim, e reiniciou a distribuição de beijos, minha boca, meu queixo, pescoço, seios (onde se dedicou um pouco mais), meu abdômen, barriga e enfim, escorregou até chegar em determinada região. Olhou para mim e sorriu antes de colocar as mãos nas minhas pernas e separá-las devagar, para finalmente abaixar a cabeça e sumir da minha vista ao mesmo tempo em que me fez ver estrelas._

Tudo era tão recente e maravilhoso, eu sabia que devíamos conversar, porque mesmo tendo plena certeza do que fizemos, ainda assim era um passo importante.

Eu a acordaria, mas ela foi mais rápida e me surpreendeu ao se mexer e tirar a mão de mim.

Trocou de posição até ficar na mesma que eu e virou a cabeça para me olhar.

– Bom dia. - falei.

– Muito bom.

Me ajeitei melhor na cama e peguei meu celular no bolso da calça que estava no chão.

– Que horas são? - perguntou.

– Quase oito horas.

Ela se ajeitou também, com o lençol cobrindo o corpo.

– Estamos atrasadas pra alguma coisa?

– Não que eu saiba.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e eu coloquei meu celular na mesinha ao lado.

Vamos Jane! Não pode ser tão difícil, vocês fizeram sexo depois de anos de amizade, isso não teria acontecido se ela não quisesse também, e cada segundo da noite de ontem mostrou o quanto queria.

Só fale alguma coisa, qualquer uma.

Abri a boca para começar mas um som me interrompeu, era o meu celular.

Droga!

– Rizzoli. - atendi e me surpreendi com a velocidade com que Frost era capaz de formar uma frase – Ei! Vai com calma Frost! Uma coisa de cada vez, me explica isso direito. - mais alguns segundos – Ok, e tem que ser agora?... Mas ele pode fazer isso?... Entendi... Está bem, estou indo pra aí... Sim, eu sei onde fica. Certo. - desliguei.

– O que foi? Problemas? - perguntou preocupada.

– Era o Frost, o pai da vítima foi encontrado morto em um beco.

– Meu Deus!

Levantei apressadamente e comecei a procurar minhas roupas.

– É melhor se levantar também.

– Por quê a pressa?

– Não é minha culpa, Frost disse pra ir rápido, parece que houve algum problema e o corpo não vai poder ficar lá por muito tempo. - coloquei a calcinha.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Maura havia soltado o lençol e estava com a parte de cima descoberta.

Respirei fundo.

Foco Jane, foco!

– Bem, eu ainda não fui chamada, então... - de repente o celular dela tocou, olhou para mim e deu um meio sorriso antes de atendê-lo – Drª Isles... Sim... Eu entendo... Tudo bem estarei aí o mais rápido possível. - desligou.

– O que dizia? - provoquei enquanto vestia a calça.

– Que agora estou com pressa também.

Um movimento rápido e logo estava em pé andando pelo quarto à procura das próprias roupas, e é claro que ainda nua, o que funcionou como alguma espécie de distração para mim.

Eu não percebi que estava parada com a blusa na mão olhando-a até que ela olhou de volta.

– O que foi? - perguntou.

Me senti livre pra ser sincera, afinal, depois do que tínhamos vivido, nada mais podia ser mantido em segredo.

– Você é linda.

– Ah... - abaixou o olhar – Obrigada.

Vesti minha blusa rapidamente, enquanto ela colocava calcinha e o sutiã.

– Acha que consegue tomar banho rápido?

– Você sabe que eu não costumo "achar", mas nesse caso tenho que confessar que devido ao horário e pouco tempo que temos... Não, é melhor que eu só troque de roupa.

– Ok. - sorri – Vou fazer isso também.

Ela andou até o armário e começou a procurar por algo.

– Tem mais alguma de reserva no carro?

– Na verdade tenho sim, mas essas são de trabalho. - respondi.

Notei que ela separou um conjunto de calça preta e blusa vermelha.

Virou segurando-os.

– Vou pegar minhas roupas. - avisei.

– Certo. - sorriu.

Saí rapidamente e peguei as roupas no meu carro.

Quando voltei fui até o quarto.

– Oh, é mesmo roupa de trabalho. - comentou ao nos encontrarmos, ela obviamente já estava vestida.

– Tem algo contra? - perguntei.

– Não sei nem por onde começar.

Semicerrei os olhos.

– Tudo bem, não temos tempo pra isso. - falei ao começar a me despir.

– Tem razão.

Vi quando ela entrou no banheiro.

Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que pude e puxei o cabelo pra trás, o prendendo em um rabo de cavalo.

Logo Maura saiu impecável como sempre, cabelo arrumado, levemente maquiada e os indispensáveis brincos.

Eu estava sentada na cama.

– Pronta? - perguntei.

– Sim.

Pegou a bolsa e o celular e saímos do quarto.

Passou por Bass e lhe entregou um morango.

Peguei minha arma e distintivo que continuavam no mesmo lugar que eu havia deixado, ao lado do sofá.

Saímos, Maura foi abrir a garagem.

Esperei que ela saísse com o carro, e então notei a demora, que logo me deixou nervosa.

Entrei na garagem e vi o capô do carro aberto, e ela olhando para as peças.

– O que está fazendo? Temos que ir logo!

– Eu sei, e adoraria já estar dirigindo para a cena do crime, mas meu carro não está funcionando.

– Fez algum barulho estranho?

– Não, pelo contrário, não emitiu nenhum som. - abaixou a cabeça para mais perto do motor – Isso é tão estranho, ele estava em perfeitas condições ontem.

– Essas coisas são imprevisíveis.

– Não comigo, eu faço revisões regularmente.

– Não se pode controlar tudo Maura. - quando vi que ela pretendia continuar argumentando, falei – Vamos no meu carro.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro, estamos sem tempo. - peguei no braço dela.

– Certo, mas eu não posso depender de você o dia todo.

Saímos da garagem e então tive uma ideia.

Podia não ser das mais inteligentes, mas servia pra aquele momento.

– Vou ligar pro Giovanni. - tirei o celular do bolso enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro.

– Vai fazer o que? - ela parou.

– É a nossa escolha mais rápida, como eu já disse antes estamos sem tempo.

– Sim mas ele...

– Olha, só basta desligar o alarme do carro e colocar a chave... - olhei para a entrada da casa – Ali! Naquele vaso. - apontei.

Ela acompanhou meu dedo e finalmente aceitou.

Desativou o alarme e colocou a chave do carro e o controle da garagem dentro do vaso.

Entramos no meu carro, coloquei o cinto e ela também.

– A garagem dá acesso pra sua casa? - perguntei.

– Sim, por quê?

– E a porta está trancada?

– Sim, eu me preocupo muito com a segurança.

– Certo... E nenhuma das chaves que deixou no vaso abrem essa porta?

– Não. - inclinou a cabeça para o lado – Qual o motivo disso?

– Bom, nós sabemos como o Giovanni é, vai que ele decide entrar pra dar uma espionada nas suas roupas íntimas. - brinquei.

– Ele faria isso?

– Não, quer dizer, sei lá... O que importa é que a porta está fechada. - disquei o número dele, alguns segundos e atendeu – Hey Gi! Sou eu, Jane... Não, não é por isso que eu estou te ligando... Sim, eu sei... Então, o carro da Maura deu problema e eu estou levando ela pro trabalho, mas eu queria saber se você podia dar uma olhada... Não nela, no carro! - olhei para o lado e vi Maura sorrir – Está na garagem e as chaves num vaso ao lado do portão... Não, eu não sei o que aconteceu com o carro, eu...

Senti ela me cutucar.

– Diga que a válvula central apresenta um pequeno problema, e... - sussurrou, mas logo tratei segurar a mão dela e fazê-la parar.

Mas dessa vez, não desfiz o contato e continuei na ligação.

– Isso... Você vem? Ok... Então se conseguir arrumá-lo ainda hoje leve no meu trabalho que eu pego as chaves... Basta dar um toque no meu celular que eu te encontro na lanchonete... Está bem, obrigada.

Desliguei e liberei a mão de Maura para colocar o aparelho no bolso.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e suspirei.

– E então? - perguntou.

– Então que eu não sei quem é mais lerdo, sua tartaruga ou ele. - sorri e coloquei a chave no contato.

– Cágado. - me corrigiu – Ele virá ver o problema com meu carro?

– Virá, mas agora se concentre no quanto já estamos atrasadas. - liguei e saí com o carro.

– Cinco minutos não farão tanta diferença.

– Quero ver você dizer isso quando chegarmos lá e o corpo tiver sido removido.

– Só eu tenho permissão pra autorizar a remoção do corpo Jane.

– Acho que essas pessoas que o Frost citou superam sua autoridade.

Notei que ela abaixou o olhar e fez uma expressão pensativa.

– Relaxa, eu estava brincando. - toquei a perna dela.

– Ah... - sorriu.

O resto do caminho foi acompanhado por um confortável silêncio. Não coloquei nenhuma música para tocar e de vez em quando parava para observar Maura, que permanecia concentrada em olhar as pessoas por onde passávamos.

Minha mente também vagou por inúmeras coisas, mas ao chegar em uma, ela parou:

Amizade podia muito bem virar amor, esse tipo de coisa vivia acontecendo com várias pessoas ao redor do mundo e eu nunca acreditei ser algo errado, mas quando aconteceu comigo eu tive muito medo. Pra ser sincera mais medo ainda por minha paixão ser uma mulher. Eu quis fugir, fiz besteiras, disse besteiras... Isso até chegar ao ponto em que não podia mais me esquivar.

Ela sentia o mesmo, ela não achou tudo uma tremenda loucura, ela retribuiu cada olhar, cada gesto, cada toque...

Meu irmão me apoiou, minha mãe praticamente me obrigou a resolver tudo, e no fim a maioria dos meus medos pareciam tão idiotas.

A noite que passamos juntas não estava nos meus planos, era algo que eu considerava muito importante pra ser feito as pressas, por duas pessoas que acabaram de entender seus novos sentimentos.

_Planos..._

Se eu fosse parar pra pensar em quantos deles não deram certo ao longo da minha vida acabaria ficando louca, e muitas vezes a surpresa se revelou melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer nada do que fiz tão cedo, mas aconteceu e eu não me arrependia, assim como também sabia que precisávamos conversar.

Eram meus pensamentos, ninguém podia me ouvir, e se ouvissem eu negaria até a morte, mas eu conhecia o verdadeiro motivo por trás de toda aquela minha necessidade de falar sobre o que tínhamos feito.

Olhei para o lado mais uma vez e ao confirmar que Maura não estava prestando atenção em mim, me deixei levar pelas dúvidas.

Será que eu fiz tudo certo?

Sim, porque só tinha feito sexo com homens até a noite de ontem e nisso nunca ouvi reclamações, mas com uma mulher foi a primeira vez, e não era qualquer uma, era Maura.

E se eu deixei algo de lado?

E se ela esperava por mais?

Afinal, já havia experimentado na faculdade, e mesmo não tendo durado muito tempo, já era bem mais do que eu.

Claro que nunca perguntaria diretamente, mas sabia que se o assunto apenas surgisse tudo se ajeitaria.

Quando me dei conta já havíamos chegado à cena do crime.

Estacionei o carro do outro lado da rua e vi quando Maura retirou o cinto se preparando para sair, então decidi fazer algo.

– Maura? - chamei e ela virou para mim – Acho que essa manhã não começou como eu queria, mas...

– Mas a noite pode terminar muito bem. - ela disse aquilo com tanta segurança.

– Como assim?

– Você quer conversar não é?

– Acho que precisamos.

– E eu concordo, é bom deixar tudo claro. Mas essa conversa não vai influenciar o resto, certo?

– Eu espero que não.

– Jane, você...

A frase dela foi interrompida pelo som de alguém batendo no vidro, virei e vi Korsak do lado de fora.

Abri a porta e saí, enquanto Maura fazia o mesmo pelo outro lado.

O que será que ela ia me dizer?

Tomara que eu não tenha que esperar o dia todo pra saber.

– Hey Jane! - Korsak cumprimentou e eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça – Maura... - sorriu para ela.

– Sargento! - sorriu de volta ao chegar perto de nós.

– Como estão as coisas por aqui? - perguntei enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao corpo.

– Complicadas. Eu falei com Cavanaugh mas pelo que entendi ele está de mãos atadas, não temos muito tempo.

– Bom, então nesse caso eu vou na frente. - Maura disse e apertou o passo, tomando a frente e passando pela fita amarela.

O celular de Korsak tocou e ele parou pra atender, assim como eu continuei e também atravessei a fita.

– Você demorou. - Frost disse.

– Eu sei, tive uns problemas...

– Trouxe a Drª Isles?

Olhei para ele.

– Sim, o carro dela não pegou e ela me pediu carona.

– Sei... - aquele tom... Eu não gostava dele.

– Sabe o que?

– Nada. - pegou um caderninho – Eu anotei algumas informações, mas ainda temos que pegar o depoimento do cara que achou o corpo.

– Eu não gosto disso, primeiro a filha, agora o pai... Será que tem algo a ver com a família e não a garota em si? Pode ser um problema pessoal. - palpitei.

– É possível, mas até agora nada aponta pra isso.

– Até agora nada aponta pra nada. - comentei.

Me aproximei do corpo, e consequentemente de Maura, que estava abaixada perto dele.

– Encontrou alguma semelhança com morte da garota? - perguntei.

– Não, na verdade o estado está bem diferente. Ele não aparenta a mesma quantidade de ferimentos. Só esse corte aqui. - apontou para a cabeça do homem.

– Bom, isso não descarta a possibilidade de ter sido a mesma pessoa.

– Até porque seria muita coincidência se pai e filha morressem em um intervalo de 24 horas sem existir nada maior por trás. - Frost opinou.

Considerei o que ele disse, mas logo decidi mudar um pouco de assunto.

Ainda queria entender o motivo de toda aquela agonia no telefone.

– Me explica esse negócio da gente ter que se apressar.

– A gente?

Droga! Você e sua boca grande Jane!

– É... Quer dizer, aposto que a Maura também não esperava por essa ligação, certo? - perguntei olhando para ela, implorando por alguma frase que me ajudasse.

– Definitivamente não.

Voltei para Frost.

– Bom, é basicamente uma confusão com o dono da propriedade, ele conhece alguém, que conhece alguém que conhece outro alguém ainda mais importante...

– E essas pessoas deixaram Cavanaugh sem saída?

– Isso.

– Já vi que o negócio é sério. - virei para Maura – Consegue apressar um pouco as coisas?

– Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas posso abrir uma exceção hoje.

– Muito obrigada. - digo fazendo graça e ela me retribui com um sorriso.

Assim que tudo foi concluído, fomos até o prédio.

A manhã se arrastou interminável, e finalmente dando abertura para a tarde, onde nem sequer uma refeição decente eu consegui fazer.

Aquele dia não devia ser assim, não depois da noite maravilhosa que eu tive.

– Conseguiu? - perguntei ao Frost que estava verificando os e-mails da vítima.

– Ainda não, tudo tem senha, tudo é bloqueado. - reclamou.

– Bom, isso só prova que ele tinha alguma coisa pra esconder.

Maura continuava no necrotério, assuntos profissionais pra todo lado e nada da conversa que precisávamos ter.

Meu celular tocou alertando uma nova mensagem, era dela.

**Encontrei algo.**

**Maura.**

– Maura tem novidades. - levantei e vi que Korsak fez o mesmo – Aonde vai?

– Eu vou com você. - respondeu com naturalidade.

– Por quê?

– Porque sim ora. Eu não deveria?

_Não! Talvez essa seja nossa chance de termos um momento a sós depois de tudo!_

Mas o que eu realmente disse foi:

– Deveria, claro... - passei por ele que me seguiu.

Ao chegarmos no necrotério Maura estava observando algo em suas mãos.

Eu entrei, assim como Korsak fez em seguida.

– O que é isso? - perguntei a ela.

– Encontrei no estômago dele. - apontou para o homem sobre a mesa.

Me mostrou o que parecia um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado coberto por uma gosma nojenta do conteúdo estomacal.

– Parece papel...

– Sim, e tem algo escrito.

Me concentrei nas letras e números quase apagados e consegui entender.

– É um endereço!

Korsak chegou mais perto e anotou o endereço no celular.

– Vou pedir ao Frost pra verificar onde fica, pode ser importante. - andou até chegar a saída – Você vem?

– Em um minuto. - isso foi o melhor que eu consegui.

– Ele assentiu e deixou o local.

Virei a tempo de ver Maura devolver o pequeno pedaço de papel à tigela e retirar as luvas.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e desfiz o rabo de cavalo.

– Alguma notícia a respeito do meu carro? - perguntou enquanto caminhava até a pia para lavar as mãos.

– Não, ainda deve estar com o Giovanni, ele ficou de me avisar quando terminasse.

– Está bem. - secou as mãos.

E mais silêncio, eu não gostava nada daquilo. Não queria esse clima estranho.

– Maura, ainda acho que a gente tem que conversar... - comecei.

– Eu sei... - olhou para mim e parou de falar, pra logo dar lugar a um sorriso, seguido de uma leve risada e o olhar desviado do meu.

– O que foi? - perguntei, mas ela não respondeu, apenas continuou sorrindo e colocou a mão sobre a boca – O que é tão engraçado?

Finalmente nossos olhos se encontraram.

– Seu cabelo... Ele está...

– Está o que?

– Me acompanhe.

– Mas...

Então ela segurou no meu braço, fazendo com que fosse com ela até sua sala.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, o que podia estar errado com meu cabelo?

Vi que ela pegou um espelho de tamanho médio de uma das gavetas da mesa e o entregou para mim, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Queria que eu visse com meus próprios olhos.

Mas não podia estar tão ruim assim, certamente ela estava exagerando...

– Oh meu Deus! - exclamei assim que dei de cara com o reflexo no espelho.

Meu cabelo estava um emaranhado de nós, que juntos formavam um volume maior do que de costume.

Coloquei o espelho sobre a mesa.

– Por quê não me avisou?

– Só apareceu quando você removeu o elástico, então eu te avisei. - respondeu com naturalidade.

– É, mas antes ficou rindo de mim.

– Desculpe, não posso dizer que não foi engraçado, eu estaria mentindo.

– Droga! Se eu soubesse que a situação estava assim eu teria continuado de cabelo preso. – falei enquanto pegava o elástico no bolso da minha calça e tentava controlar os fios rebeldes.

– Veja pelo lado bom, ao menos só estávamos nós duas aqui, fazendo com que o sei nível de constrangimento não fosse tão alto. - disse com animação, e eu respondi com um suspiro pesado ao terminar de arrumar meu cabelo – E além do mais, esse é apenas o efeito de dormir com o cabelo molhado.

Oh, ela queria jogar... Tudo bem!

– Ah claro, quem te vê falando até pensa que você ia preferir que eu parasse o que estávamos fazendo pra secar o cabelo.

Talvez fosse arriscado fazer esse tipo de comentário, mas aquele dia estava longe de ser como imaginei, então deixei acontecer.

– Tenho certeza de que eu não gostaria disso.

– Foi o que eu pensei.

Nós sorrimos.

Eu não queria que fosse assim sempre, falando nas entrelinhas ao invés de irmos direto ao ponto, pois sabia que esse tipo de coisa nunca terminava bem.

Maura sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa.

– Você deveria ir para casa e tomar um banho. - falou ao mexer em alguns papéis.

– Desculpe? - perguntei ainda em pé de frente para ela, que olhou pra mim.

– Eu disse que você deveria ir pra casa e tomar um banho.

– O que está sugerindo?

– Nada, estou sendo direta. Para que seu cabelo melhore vai precisar dar mais atenção a ele.

– Sim, mas não posso sair agora.

– Tenho certeza de que o Det. Frost e Korsak não se importariam em dar conta de tudo por uma hora.

Pensei por um momento.

– É, eu realmente adoraria um banho, tudo foi tão corrido hoje...

– Também está se sentindo desconfortável?

– Um pouco.

– Bom, eu estou, e é por isso que vou passar em casa por um instante.

– E você pode simplesmente sair?

– Claro, finalizei a autópsia e todos os testes já estão sendo realizados. Além de que não vou demorar. - levantou e pegou a bolsa.

–Tudo bem, eu te levo.

– Ok. - sorriu.

Saímos juntas e eu liguei para Frost, avisando que precisaria ficar fora por mais ou menos uma hora, e ele garantiu que podia segurar as pontas e me manteria informada.

Estava chegando perto da porta de saída, quando meu celular tocou, olhei para a tela e vi o nome de Frankie nela.

– Fala Frankie... - atendi – Sei... Nossa, até que foi rápido... abri a porta e segurei para Maura passar, fiz o mesmo em seguida – E ela disse quando?... Ok. Obrigada por avisar. - desliguei ao descer as escadas.

– Algum problema? - ela perguntou quando paramos na calçada.

– Não, era o Frankie avisando que a minha mãe volta amanhã.

– Já? - a voz dela soou tão aflita.

Mas por quê?

– É, parece que a tal amiga teve uma recuperação milagrosa.

– Isso é bom.

Ela parecia tão estranha...

O que estava errado?

– Pois é.

Andamos lado a lado até meu carro, ela sentou no banco do carona e eu no do motorista.

Durante o caminho comentamos algumas coisas sobre o caso, apenas o suficiente para cobrir o tempo pelo trajeto.

Logo estacionei na rua de Maura.

– Me ligue quando estiver pronta que eu venho te buscar.

– Não precisa, eu chamo um táxi. - disse após retirar o cinto.

– Eu posso Maura.

– Eu sei que pode, mas não precisa, eu vou ficar bem.

– Se você diz...

E então um pequeno momento de indecisão surgiu.

Daqueles que você não sabe se deve ou não beijar a outra pessoa na boca, mesmo sendo o que mais deseja fazer.

Pelo menos eu me senti assim, apesar de parecer ridículo, já que havíamos dormido juntas, mas enfim...

Rompendo meus pensamentos, vi Maura se aproximar e depositar um leve beijo sobre os meus lábios.

Aquela sensação era viciante!

Separou nosso contato e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Vejo você depois. - quando me olhou nos olhos liberou um meio sorriso.

Eu ainda estava sob o efeito de tudo, portanto só consegui ficar parada e vê-la sair.

Ao me certificar que ela tinha entrado em casa, me deixei ser levada pelos pensamentos...

Maura estava indo tomar banho, ela tiraria as roupas e entraria debaixo da água quente, que molharia seu corpo nu...

Ah, tudo era tão convidativo...

_Talvez na próxima Jane!_ Pensei.

Liguei o carro e saí.

Ao chegar em casa fiz tudo normalmente. Brinquei um pouco com Jo Friday e fui para o banho.

Lavei o cabelo e finalizei o banho sem muita demora.

Escolhi uma roupa e finalmente pude ajeitar meu cabelo, impedindo que armasse outra vez.

Peguei minha arma e distintivo, fiz carinho em Jo Friday e saí.

Em menos de 15 minutos já estava em frente ao prédio policial.

Desci do carro e entrei, indo direto para a lanchonete, onde avistei Maura com seus cachos loiros, tomando chá em uma das mesas.

Ela usava uma roupa diferente também.

Me aproximei.

– Puxa! Você foi mais rápida do que eu! - brinquei.

– Não sabia que estávamos competindo. - sorriu – E também acabei de chegar.

– Se sente melhor?

– Muito, e posso ver que conseguiu se entender com seu cabelo.

– A batalha foi dura, mas eu venci!

Ela riu e bebeu mais um pouco de chá.

– A propósito, meu carro não estava na garagem, Giovanni de fato o levou com ele.

– Não se preocupe, logo vai trazê-lo.

– Eu sei, mas devo confessar que me sinto um pouco incomodada, já que aprecio minha independência.

– Aceitar carona e andar de táxi não te faz dependente.

– É que... - mas parou e fixou o olhar em algo atrás de mim.

Virei e me deparei com Giovanni a alguns metros de distância.

Ao me ver ergueu algumas chaves, que só poderiam ser dar garagem e do carro de Maura.

Se aproximou.

– Problema resolvido! - entregou as chaves para ela.

– Eu falei pra você me ligar antes de vir! - reclamei.

– Eu liguei, mesmo! Umas três vezes, mas você não atendeu.

Peguei o celular e fiz cara feia.

– Como assim não... - parei ao ver as chamadas não atendidas – Acho que estava tomando banho e acabei não ouvindo tocar.

– Banho é? - perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

Semicerrei os olhos e me preparei pra cortar as intenções dele, mas fui interrompida por Maura, que se levantou.

– O concerto te deu muito trabalho? - eu sabia que só tinha perguntado para evitar que eu dissesse algo.

– Ah não! Era apenas uma mangueira gasta... - mediu Maura de cima a baixo, e pra não perder o costume fez o mesmo comentário de sempre – Você está gostosa! - virou pra mim – Vocês duas estão!

Dei um sorriso forçado.

– E então, quanto eu te devo? - ela perguntou.

– Ah por favor, eu não posso cobrar e você!

– Não só pode como deve. - abriu a carteira.

Admito que no lugar dela eu teria aceitado ficar sem pagar, mas Maura era gentil como sempre...

– Ok, só o preço da mangueira então... - disse o valor, que não me pareceu muito, e ela pagou – Escuta, sei que pergunto isso sempre, mas um cara não pode perder a esperança certo? Então, vocês duas, como estão? Ainda...

– Juntas? - ela terminou por ele.

O que fiz em seguida poderia ser encarado como o de sempre.

Me aproximei de Maura, nossos braços se encostaram.

– Sim, nós estamos! - afirmei.

E então algo me ocorreu, ao fazer aquilo tive a percepção de que daquela vez era real. Não apenas uma mentira necessária pra fugir das investidas do Giovanni, e sim da mais pura, simples e recente verdade.

Ouvi Maura dizer um "obrigada" e ele informar que tinha deixado o carro dela do outro lado da rua, assim, se despediu e saiu, enquanto eu fiquei lá, no "piloto automático".

Os dedos dela roçaram levemente pelo meu braço, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

Tudo em seguida foi muito breve, ela sorriu como sempre, foi gentil e compartilhou alguns olhares significativos enquanto dividíamos o elevador, cada uma rumo ao seu andar específico.

Saiu primeiro do que eu, mas antes deu um leve aperto na minha mão e sorriu, e eu apesar de ainda um pouco fora de ar, não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

O resto do dia se seguiu numa mistura de pistas, interrogatórios e uma perseguição.

Eu não sabia que tantas coisas podiam acontecer num curto espaço de tempo, mas elas não só aconteceram, como me renderam um relatório intensamente chato e detalhista, e de quebra uma forte dor de cabeça.

No começo ignorei, respirei fundo e tomei um pouco de água, mas conforme os minutos foram passando e a melhora não surgiu, tive que me dar por vencida.

Encostei na cadeira sem nenhuma delicadeza e suspirei, massageando minha testa.

– Hey Jane, o que há? - Korsak perguntou.

– Minha cabeça... Está me matando! - respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

– O dia hoje foi puxado, você precisa descansar. Vá pra casa, Frost e eu terminamos isso.

Olhei para ele.

– Não, eu... Posso ficar.

– Eu sei que sim, mas não precisa. Vai.

Pensei um pouco.

Não estava conseguindo manter minha concentração, e isso provavelmente faria com que acabasse cometendo vários erros no relatório, talvez fosse melhor sair dali antes de ferrar com tudo de vez.

Após decidir, assenti levemente, apenas para ser atingida pela dor de novo, e parar o movimento.

Peguei minhas coisas, murmurei um boa noite e saí a tempo de ver com o canto do olho Frost se levantar e pegar a pasta de cima da minha mesa.

Bom, pelo menos eles cuidariam de tudo.

Parei em frente ao elevador e apertei o botão, a porta se abriu e eu entrei, tive poucos segundos pra decidir o que fazer.

Num impulso que nem sei direito de onde veio, pressionei o botão do andar do necrotério.

Dor de cabeça, encontrar Maura, uma possível conversa...

Oh Deus, como iria ser isso?

Sem muito tempo para cogitar possibilidades, cheguei ao andar que queria e saí.

Estava consciente do horário, era tarde, já passavam das 21:00 hrs e aquele caso me manteve ali mais tempo do que de costume.

Notei que apenas a luz da sala de Maura estava acesa.

Entrei sem bater e sentei no sofá.

– O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou.

– Dor de cabeça. - murmurei tentando achar uma posição confortável, embora soubesse que naquele sofá isso seria impossível.

– Desculpe, você falou muito baixo.

Verdade, mas não podia me ajudar, aumentar o volume tornava tudo ainda pior.

– Eu disse que... Minha cabeça está me matando. - fechei os olhos.

– Dói? - ela estava mais perto, podia notar pela voz.

– Se eu digo que está me matando, é porque dói Maura, pensei que fosse óbvio. - resmunguei ao finalmente olhá-la.

Ela parecia tão tranquila como sempre, nem sequer reagiu a minha resposta.

– Tudo bem. - voltou para sua mesa, pegou algo na bolsa que estava ao lado da tela do computador e voltou – Tome isso, foi cientificamente comprovado como o mais eficaz dessa linha de remédios. - me entregou uma cartela de comprimidos – Tome apenas um, pois uma quantidade maior não é realmente necessária, já que os vários componentes...

– Só me dê o comprimido. - pedi, embora tenha sido muito mais rude do que o planejado.

Ela destacou um pequeno comprimido e o colocou na minha mão, em seguida foi até um jarro de água que ficava sobre uma pequena mesinha e despejou o liquido em um copo, entregando-o pra mim.

Após engolir o comprimido com a ajuda da água, coloquei o copo na pequena mesa em frente ao sofá e voltei a me recostar.

– Relaxe para que possa fazer efeito. - disse enquanto voltava para sua cadeira.

O silêncio reinou na sala, e eu comecei a me sentir mal por isso.

– Sinto muito, acho que eu fui meio rude.

Levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

– Está tudo bem. - voltou a atenção para o computador.

Ela não podia mentir, então devia mesmo estar tudo bem.

Eu normalmente questionaria essa resposta tão simples, mas tinha medo de piorar as coisas.

Droga! Aquele dia não devia ser tão complicado.

Como uma noite maravilhosa pode sobreviver a isso?

– O que está fazendo? - perguntei.

– Pesquisas. - simples, novamente.

Ok Jane, tente de novo.

– Sobre?

– Algumas bactérias que se alojam nos tecidos da pele, prejudicando o colágeno.

– Sei... E pra que?

– Você não quer saber de verdade, só está perguntando para que o silêncio não se estabeleça entre nós.

Sinceridade, um ponto positivo, mas também desconcertante.

– Talvez... - inclinei a cabeça para o lado e me surpreendi quando a dor não veio.

– Como está a dor? - ela parecia ler meus pensamentos, e não era a primeira vez.

– Melhor. - me mexi um pouco mais – O dia de hoje acabou comigo, essa dor de cabeça foi só a prova final disso.

– A dor não foi apenas causada pelo estresse dos fatos que ocorreram durante o dia, também é o resultado de você ter dormido com o cabelo molhado em um clima nada apropriado... E não podemos esquecer que não teve muitas horas de sono. – sorriu.

Sim, dormir não foi uma preocupação.

– É, e nem você. - não era assim que eu queria trazer esse assunto à tona – No entanto, você parece ótima.

– Isso é porque eu mantenho uma alimentação saudável, coisa que você deveria tentar.

– Não obrigada, eu estou bem.

Vi quando ela se ajeitou na cadeira, esticou o corpo e puxou um pouco o cabelo pra trás.

Você precisa falar Jane, vamos! Nunca nada foi difícil pra você!

Você sempre enfrenta tudo, e coisas muito piores do que Maura e seus olhos penetrantes, voz suave, sorriso gentil e boca de Google.

Você consegue lidar com isso!

– Então... - lambi os lábios – Nós... - ok, talvez eu não conseguisse – Ah, nós...

– Fizemos sexo. - completou.

Direto ao ponto!

Por quê eu ainda me surpreendia?

– Uau! Você é tão... - me olhou com curiosidade e eu lutei pra encontrar uma palavra – Direta.

Sério?

Nada mais criativo?

– Oh, desculpe, eu te deixei desconfortável?

– Não, eu só... É oficial agora, certo?

– O que?

– Nós.

– Oficial? - eu assenti – E antes não era?

– O antes não durou nem 24 horas Maura.

– Eu não vejo como pode ser um problema.

– E não é, quer dizer, e se fomos direto ao ponto rápido demais?

O que?

Qual era o problema comigo?

Mas antes de ter a chance para reformular minha pergunta:

– Você se arrepende? - desligou o computador.

De jeito nenhum!

– Não, não é isso.

– Ótimo, porque eu também não. - recolheu suas coisas – E sua dor de cabeça?

– Sumiu. - respondi, ainda tentando entender a mudança de assunto.

– Ah isso é bom. - parou em frente a mim e me estendeu a mão, eu aceitei e levantei – Você vai ficar mais tempo ou pretende ir embora?

– Eu estava saindo. - semicerrei os olhos – Mais alguma pergunta?

– Só mais uma. - então pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos, eu olhei para o gesto e depois para ela – Na sua casa ou na minha?

Aqueles olhos...

Um calafrio passou por todo o meu corpo, mas daqueles bons, daqueles realmente bons.

Nossa conversa pós-sexo não foi como eu pensei, mas como poderia quando tudo estava tão diferente?

Talvez eu devesse para de procurar normalidade e simplesmente aceitar o que a vida estava me oferecendo.

– Na minha. - afirmei.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, pensei que fosse me beijar mas não, em vez disso se inclinou um pouco até que seus lábios estivessem perto o suficiente do meu ouvido.

– Te vejo em uma hora.

E saiu.

Já havia me deixado sozinha na sala dela e ido embora antes, mas nunca sobre as mesmas circunstâncias.

Nunca sobre a promessa de algo maior.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar, aquele tom, eu sabia o que ela queria, e finalmente resolvi aceitar isso, afinal, eu queria também.

Já que estávamos nessa juntas, eu iria até o fim.

Ela disse em uma hora, e não costumava se atrasar.

Eu tinha que ir pra casa.

A dor que me atormentava não havia deixado vestígios, e o único sentimento que me dominava era uma mistura cuja o resultado foi incrivelmente bom.

Maura estaria comigo dentro de uma hora, primeiro um jantar, talvez um filme em seguida, boa conversa, vários beijos e então a parte mais esperada, que sem dúvida se estenderia por toda a madrugada.

Sim, meu instinto tanto policial quanto feminino me diziam que aquele seria o começo de muitas noites iguais ou até melhores, que teriam o mesmo delicioso fim.

* * *

**Eu demorei, sim é verdade, mas ainda mereço reviews, certo?**


End file.
